Primavera o Malfoy, ¿Qué fastidia más?
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Otra razón más para odiar la primavera, le daba estupidas ideas a Ginevra y ella, Hermione Jane Granger si, el nombre completo porque estaba enojada , terminaba pagando las consecuencias de ello. DRAMIONE. Terminado y con Epilogo xD A sus ordenes XD
1. Primer Round

**_Hola a todo el mundo:_**

**_Hoy no me pude quedar a darles un saludito porque estoy haciendo unas cuantas historias clínicas para mañana y tengo dos exámenes para el día siguiente, pero no pude evitar escribirles una pequeña nota. Este es un minific de tres o cuatro rounds donde pasaran una serie de acontecimientos que espero sean de su disfrute. Esta dedicado para mi amiga Emma.Zunz que esta de cumpleaños. Feliz Cumple!! Nunca me dijiste cuantos eran, pero no importa. Ojala disfrutes de tu día. Además ando algo loca con la preparación del bautizo de mi pequeño y amado Eriol. Sirius y yo decidimos bautizarlo este fin de semana y prometo contarles la próxima vez. Ya tenemos a los padrinos que serán Draco y Rianne (Una prima segunda de Sirius). En fin, ya saben que Harry Potter y Co. Perteneces a J. K. Rowling Excepto Sirius que es MÍO. Bueno, se me cuidan y nos vemos en estos días._**

**_Bye,_**

**_Andrea I. Black. _**

**

* * *

Capitulo 1**

**Primer Round.

* * *

  
**

Horrible. Horripilante, asqueroso y nauseabundo era todo. Cerró sus ojos indignada y repitió mentalmente que todo fuera imaginaciones suyas o una pesadilla de esas que suelen atacarla luego de llenarse de dulces en la noche. Repitió con fe, como si de un rezo se tratase: _Ojala todo sean solo ilusiones mías._ Abrió los ojos con miedo y soltó un gritito al notar, que todo seguía igual.

Malditas estaciones. Había regresado la primavera al mundo mágico y muggle.

Caminó furiosa por las transitadas calles, mientras sentía los últimos remanentes del frío viento de invierno golpear su rostro. No se fijaba por donde caminaba, ni tampoco le importaba. Tenía aún un par de horas antes de encontrarse con Harry y Ron en el caldero chorreante. Se detuvo de golpe al notar como un par de hombres movilizando un par de muebles obstaculizaban el camino. Zapateó el suelo con notable desespero y decidió distraerse con los aparadores de los almacenes, al fin y al cabo estaba en la zona comercial del mundo muggle.

Mala idea. Todo se encontraba atestado de flores. Flores por aquí, flores por allá. Flores en el suelo, flores en el techo. Flores en las ventanas, flores en las puertas, flores en las mesas. Y esa tienda estaba decorada de rojo y dorado. Horror. A pesar de reconocer los colores de su casa de Hogwarts entre el decorado, no pudo evitar sentir arcadas. Toda esa decoración era extremadamente _Cursi._ Ahora solo falta que cuando te vendan el diario, te den una flor con este. O al tomar una taza de café, el camarero le diga a uno: ¿Gusta una flor de acompañante? Otra vez, maldita sea la primavera.

¿Por qué todo debía estar inundado de flores? Observó que los hombre se le habían quedado mirando y uno le guiñaba un ojo con coquetería. Bufó sonoramente y los esquivó para luego continuar su caminata. Seguía fastidiada y con mal humor. Esta estación siempre la ponía de mal humor, porque extrañamente todo el mundo parecía estar más feliz y con el pensamiento cursi de que no había estación más perfecta que la primavera. La estación del amor. Se preguntó a si misma, cuantos mentecatos pensaban de esa manera en el mundo. Y dejando la pregunta sin respuesta para no crearse un dolor de cabeza sin justificación, sigo andando por las calles.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a una plaza, y sintiéndose cansada y estupida al mismo tiempo. ¿Quién la mandaba a colocarse precisamente ese día las _bonitas y sofisticadas _botas de tacón que la pelirroja de su mejor amiga la había obligado a comprar? Ahora no sentía cuatro de los cinco dedos que cada pie tenía y sus tobillos al parecer no soportarían por mucho tiempo más el peso de su cuerpo. Se dejó caer en una de las bancas de la plaza y comenzó a masajearse los tobillos sobre el cuero de sus botas, mientras los movía suavemente. Otra razón más para odiar la primavera, le daba estupidas ideas a Ginevra y ella, Hermione Jane Granger (si, el nombre completo porque estaba enojada), terminaba pagando las consecuencias de ello.

Luego de cinco merecidos minutos de estar masajeándose los pies, levantó la mirada y se arrepintió totalmente de ello. Frente a ella, se encontraba una pareja de jóvenes de su misma edad que se acercaban con una mirada soñadora que haría revolcar a los ositos cariñositos si los vieran y se acercaban el uno al otro con tal teatralidad, que pareciera que estuvieran en un campo infestado de _flores._ Cuando estuvieron frente a sí, y a ella de paso, se miraron a los ojos como un par de idiotas por casi tres minutos para luego fundirse en el beso más baboso que había visto en su vida. Y eso es decir mucho, luego de haber visto los besos de Ron con Lavender en sexto.

Asco. Fue todo lo que su mente logró procesar antes de desconectarse y colocarse en modo automático. Aquel modo que le indicaba que si quería continuar con todo el contenido gástrico en su lugar, lo mejor era escapar de tal impactante imagen. Tratando de ser lo más cuidadosa posible, comenzó a andar intentando no interrumpir a la pareja. Aunque siendo sinceros, esos no escucharían y ni se percatarían de nada más que de su intercambio salivar a pesar de que el mundo se estuviera viniendo encima.

Debería irse a vivir a un lindo y tropical país donde no existieran las estaciones y no tuviera que vivir esto todos los años. Error. Entonces no disfrutaría de las tranquilas tardes de otoño y los memorables días de invierno. Rayos, y el viajar lejos para escapar de la primavera no entraba entre sus planes. Gastar tanto dinero por una tontería así, no valía la pena. Una vez más, maldita sea la primavera y todos los imbeciles que la adoran.

Al verse sin lugar que al cual recurrir, y notando que aún faltaba demasiado para encontrarse con sus mejores amigos, decidió pasar un rato por la tienda de discos más cercana y luego a alguna tranquila y solitaria librería. Si, eso sonaba como un muy buen plan.

Apretando un poco más su chaqueta y apresurando sus pasos, algo más complejos y tortuosos por las benditas botas negras, logró encaminarse a la tienda de discos que se encontraba a una calle de la plaza. Entró rápidamente y suspiró al notar todo coloridamente decorado, pero al menos su amada sección permanecía inmutable. Sonrió casi maternalmente y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su música y dejó salir una exclamación de paz al verse rodeada de los suyos. Un rato de paz con sus pequeños y musicales amigos lograría calmar cualquier mal genio que tuviera, además de que la hacia sentir ligeramente acompañada en su propuesta "No más primaveras".

Tomó un CD y lo colocó en el reproductor, para luego ponerse los audífonos y sentir la música inundar su pequeño y desastroso días. Al fin había encontrado la paz en medio de uno de los acordes de aquella guitarra que resonaba en su cabeza, mientras se imaginaba un mundo perfecto donde Freddy Mercury todavía viviría al igual que John Lennon y Led Zeppelin seguiría rockeando por el mundo. Tan concentrada estaba en su pequeño mundo que no escuchó la puerta abrirse estrepitosamente, ni la campanilla del local sonar bruscamente o el escándalo que se encontraba afuera del pequeño local. Sólo estaba ella y el reproductor de música. En eso siente un peculiar aroma llegar a su nariz. Un aroma peculiarmente conocido. Olisqueo un poco el aire, para luego hacer una mueca al no lograr identificar la esencia hasta que dio con un lejano recuerdo de sus años de estudiante. Ese olor le recordaba los pasillos de Hogwarts pero no sabía muy bien porqué. Además, ¿Qué hacía ese olor en el mundo muggle?

Saliendo levemente de su ensoñación decidió descubrir la fuente de esa particular esencia y girándose levemente se encontró de lleno con un masculino y trabajado muro de músculos. Tal vez una vista un tanto tentadora si cabe resaltar que los primeros botones dejaban al descubierto una piel blanca y bastante cuidada.

-¿Gustas de lo que ves, Granger?- dijo una voz demasiado masculina al oído que logró aturdirla, pero esa manera de arrastrar las palabras sólo la conocía en una persona en todo el planeta. Tenía el sello Malfoy en todas partes. Reprendiéndose a si misma por haberse permitido pensar que el torso de Malfoy podría ser tentador, apretó la mandíbula y alzó el mentón levemente ignorándolo deliberadamente. Siguió "escuchando" la canción que sonaba aunque estuviera más pendiente en identificar la esencia que traía el rubio encima, para luego mirarlo furtivamente. Y lo que vio la dejó impactada.

Draco Malfoy. El perfecto Draco Malfoy lucía algo desarreglado y sus mejillas estaban bastante coloradas, a parte de que su respiración se encontraba aceleraba y echaba furtivas miradas a la puerta y a ella al mismo tiempo. Claro que la diversión se podía vislumbrar en sus orbes grises cuando la enfocaba a ella. Siguió la mirada del rubio y notó el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar. Sonrió burlona y jugueteó con uno de los empaques de un CD, haciéndose la desentendida.

-En realidad si, este CD es una reliquia digna de un coleccionista. Creo que me lo voy a llevar.- respondió la joven con tranquilidad mientras observaba aparentemente embelesada el reverso del CD, aunque su mirada estuviera puesta en el entrecejo fruncido de Malfoy. Luego de eso se gira teatralmente y mirarlo con fingida sorpresa. -¿Malfoy? ¿Desde cuando eres empleado de esta tienda de discos?- preguntó Hermione con una cara de sorpresa tan falsa que se regocijaba de que así fuera.

-Muy graciosa, Granger.- respondió Draco soltando pequeñas palmadas, mientras una sarcástica sonrisa curvaba su boca. -Había olvidado tu peculiar sentido del humor.- añadió después mientras se alejaba levemente de la joven para situarse detrás de ella.

-Y yo tu manera de arrastrar las palabras, pero creo que eso no viene al caso.- comentó Hermione con simpleza para luego mirarlo con los ojos brillantes y rebosantes de burla. -Ahora coméntame Malfoy, ¿Qué fue lo que te obligó a esconderte en una tienda muggle?- gesticuló la joven con una sonrisa burlona bailándole en los labios, mientras Draco fruncía levemente el ceño.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy huyendo de algo?- preguntó el rubio mirándola desafiante y algo enojado a lo que la castaña aparentó meditarlo por unos segundos en silencio.

-No sé, tal vez lo desarreglado que te ves o el hecho de que pareciera que hubieras llegado corriendo desde Hogwarts.- respondió Hermione mirándole fijamente y sin perder la sonrisa a lo que el rubio bufó. -Bueno Malfoy, gracias por escoger el lugar donde yo me encontraba como escondite de quien sabe que, pero me tengo que marchar.- anunció la joven con teatralidad mientras seguía sonriendo. -Además de que tu compañía no me es grata.- añadió mientras dejaba los audífonos y los CD en su lugar para luego simplemente comenzar a caminar, y al pasar junto a él simplemente susurró algo que hizo apretar los puños del rubio hasta dejar sus nudillos pálidos.

_Suerte con__ Parkinson y Greengrass. Ojala te encuentren pronto, Hurón._

--


	2. Seguno Round

**_Hola a todos, bueno voy de paso y sin tiempo por lo que les mando una carta via lechuza-net. En fin, creí que no actualizaría tan pronto pero me vi obligada por una amiga ¬¬ pero aja, debo irme a dormir por lo que no puedo hablar mucho. Ya saben que todo HP y co. es de J.k Rowling, que Sirius y yo estamos casados y tenemos un hijo llamado Eriol, que es ahijado de Draco y Rianne. y que vivimos una vida feliz, mientras yo estudio medicina en colombia. Sigh, estoy con sueño y mañana tengo que ir al hospital. asi que cuidense y para todo aquel que me deje un review prometo mandar un mensaje en respuesta asi que si es anonimo por favor dejar el correo, y si no mando un mensaje privado para contestar toda las dudas por falta de tiempo ahora. Sin más, mi pequeño hijo..._**

**_Atte:_**

**_Andrea Black M.D_**

**

* * *

Capitulo 2**

**Segundo Round**

Caminó por las calles de Londres sintiéndose muy bien consigo misma. Las botas seguían maltratándose los pies y seguía sin sentir los tobillos pero el notar que Malfoy tampoco estaba pasando por un buen día le animaba de sobremanera. El saber que hasta el Slytherin podía tener un mal día por culpa de la primavera la hacia rebosar de entusiasmo, sobretodo si ella podía burlarse de frente de su suerte. Había visto andar como locas a Parkinson y a Greengrass mientras llamaban a Malfoy a voz de grito, sin importar si estaban en el Londres muggle o no. Se había reído con ganas al notar la desilusión en sus rostros y pensó en que sería más divertido. Dejar a Draco Malfoy seguro de sus acosadoras en la tienda de discos o, en cambio, comentarles anónimamente del paradero de cierto personaje albino.

Saboreó lentamente la idea, para luego descartar la segunda. A pesar de todo, no era tan mala como para fastidiarle tanto la tarde al rubio. Aunque la tentación fuera tan grande y la recompensa mereciera cualquier tipo de represalia posterior. Es que ver a ese engreído rubio escapando de dos patéticas e hiperhormonadas brujas no tiene precio. A lo lejos divisó la entrada de la acogedora librería y sin dudarlo, se dirigió a ella, dispuesta a pasar un buen rato entre los libros.

* * *

Entró a la pequeña librería y sintió como el olor a papel le inundaba los sentidos y la relajaba bastante. Se encaminó a la sección de literatura y comenzó a hojear varios autores, decidiéndose por cuales llevaría en esta ocasión. Cuando nuevamente ese olor indescifrable regresaba a ella. Suspiró, soltando todo el aire contenido y trató de pasar por alto el hecho de que Draco Malfoy estaba cerca de ella.

-Granger.-llamó el rubio, tomándola por un codo y obligándola a voltear hacia él. El jersey negro que dejaba entrever parte de la piel del rubio le hacía cosquillas en el rostro, ya que a lo inesperado del movimiento, se había enredado con sus propios pies y había dado a parar contra la muralla que constituía el pecho del joven. Y vaya que estaba bastante bien formado. Alejándose instintivamente cuando el olor de Malfoy le dio de lleno, logró estabilizarse lo suficiente como para no caerse en medio del repentino mareo que le había dado. Lo observó detenidamente por unos segundos, notando como los vaqueros color índigo, junto a la camisa blanca y el jersey negro le sentaba endemoniadamente bien.

_A Malfoy todo le queda endemoniadamente bien._ Pensó con amargura, para luego reprenderse por estar aceptándose a si misma que él hurón no era desagradable a la vista.

-Bueno Granger, si vas a seguir con tu evaluación, al menos permíteme el placer de la equidad.- comentó en tono burlón, mientras comenzaba a recorrerla con los ojos.

-¿Satisfecho, Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione mientras zapateaba algo exasperada por la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía el rubio.

-Bastante en realidad, Granger.- contestó Draco con una sonrisa arrogante. -Me sorprende el hecho de que sepas combinar la ropa. Recuerdo perfectamente tu pésimo gusto al vestir. Me preguntó Granger, ¿A que se debe este cambio de apariencia?- dijo el ojigris con notable burla en su mirada.

-Nada que te incumba, Malfoy.- gruñó Hermione, mientras cerraba el libro que tenía entre sus manos y lo apresaba entre sus brazos.

-Eso es cierto, Granger. Pero aún a pesar de ello, siento curiosidad.- dijo Draco con tranquilidad, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Pero yo no pienso saciar tu sed de chisme, Malfoy.- respondió Hermione exasperada. Se sentía ofendida al notar como Malfoy la observaba y además como le decía en su cara que había sido una mal vestida. Es cierto que en el pasado le había importado un carajo la ropa, y que ahora se había visto obligada a cambiar un poco su forma de vestir, pero tampoco era para tanto.

-Granger.- llamó Malfoy, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Otra vez esa sonrisa petulante en su rostro. -No te hice una pregunta difícil. Por lo que no veo el caso de toda esta demora en contestar.- añadió al saberse dueño de su atención. -Se podría decir que estoy decepcionado. Esperaba que me saltaras con una respuesta, casi recitada en prosa del porqué de tu cambio. Tal y como solías hacer en Hogwarts.- concluyó con su perfecta y burlona sonrisa. Hermione lo miró, fulminándolo con sus orbes cafés, para luego simplemente gruñir como una leona.

-Yo no recitaba las respuestas en prosa, Malfoy.- gesticuló lentamente, como si hablara con un retardado mental.

-Pero poco faltaba para que lo hicieras. Casi parecías un diccionario, Granger.- respondió Draco en el mismo tono, pero sin perder esa sonrisa.

-Si estas aquí para hablar de tonterías, mejor lárgate.- espetó Hermione sin delicadeza y volvió a posar sus ojos en el libro que estaba en sus manos. Draco sonrió burlón y se acercó a la castaña hasta quedar sus labios cerca del oído de la joven.

-Y perderme de toda la diversión que es discutir contigo. Eso nunca.- murmuró Draco para luego alejarse, percatándose del ligero, muy ligero tono rosado que cubría las mejillas de Hermione.

-Déjame en paz.- gruñó Hermione mientras tomaba otro libro del estante y comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos de la librería.

-Ya te dije, Granger. Pasare un rato en tu compañía, al menos siéntete halagada.- respondió Draco mientras caminaba detrás de la joven y sonreía con burla, para luego ver un libro interesante y tomarlo entre sus manos. Leyó el titulo y se lo pasó a la castaña.

-Gracias.- dijo la joven al ver el libro que estaba buscando. -Pero no me sentiré halagada por estar en compañía de un pedante como tú, Malfoy. Mejor vete y busca una distracción en otra parte.- gruñó fastidiada.

-No.- fue la respuesta de Draco, que luego le pasó otro libro a la joven. -Además me estoy divirtiendo aquí contigo.- comenzó a decir Draco con aparente sinceridad. -Estoy conociendo un poco más de la cultura de tu gente.- concluyó logrando que Hermione se detuviera para encararlo y lo viera con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Mi gente?- repitió auto controlándose, viendo asentir al rubio.

-Si, los sabelotodos insufribles. ¿Quién más creías?- dijo Draco, a lo que Hermione solo suspiró desganada. La castaña lo ignoró y se dirigió a la caja a pagar los libros que llevaba y sin decir más, salió de aquel lugar.

Draco la siguió silenciosamente, hasta verla tomar un extraño artefacto muggle, que la llevó calle abajo dejándolo allí, parado como un idiota. Se enojó consigo mismo y con ella por abandonarlo a su suerte en el mundo muggle. En eso escuchó un extraño sonido y se giró para ver otro de esos raros artefactos, solo que este era más bonito y sin ese fastidioso techo amarillo. Una joven mujer lo observaba desde el artefacto, para luego sonreírle coquetamente y guiñarle un ojo. Observó aquel en el que estaba la castaña y como se había detenido en la esquina. Sonrió arrogante. Se divertiría un poco más. Se acercó a la mujer, que lo miraba sonriente, para luego pestañear con coquetería al rubio. Draco sonrió, se aprovecharía de esa muggle para lograr su cometido del día. Fastidiar a granger.

-¿Te llevo?- preguntó la mujer a lo que Draco simplemente sonrió con galantería y se recostó levemente al artefacto, viendo como la mujer le abría la puerta.

-Sigue a esa cosa.- señaló el artefacto donde iba la castaña al tiempo que tomaba asiento dentro y cerraba la puerta.

-¿A ese taxi?- preguntó la mujer mirándolo con lujuria y sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía.

-Si, a ese taxi.- repitió Draco, mientras una sonrisa se plasmaba definitivamente en su rostro al ver arrancar la cosa que los muggles llamaban Taxi.

* * *

Sonrió al encontrarse en ese tranquilo barrio. Pagó el viaje al conductor y descendió con tranquilidad, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si. Recordaba perfectamente cada detalle de esa calle y todas sus casas. Había pasado muchos fines de semana en ese lugar y como no conocer a todos los risueños rostros de las personas que por allí vivían. Se sintió tranquila y comenzó a caminar rumbo a una acogedora casa. Tocó el timbre enseguida y escuchó una femenina voz desde el interior. Al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió dando paso a una mujer mayor de cabellos canos, ojos cafés y piel blanca con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mi niña.- dijo al momento que abrazaba a la joven.

-Hola a ti también, Nana.- murmuró Hermione en medio del abrazo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba a su abuela, y siempre que podía darse una oportunidad, lo hacía. Disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella y con las personas de ese lugar. Sus viejos amigos de infancia.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que viniste. Te dejaste crecer el cabello un poco más y ahora vistes como una jovencita de tu edad.- comenzó a decir la mujer mientras llevaba a la castaña al interior. –Seguro es por algún muchacho.- añadió mirando con picardía a su nieta. -¿Cómo se llama el susodicho?- preguntó aguantándose las ganas de reír ante el rostro sonrojado y apenado de su nieta.

-Abuela.- chilló Hermione completamente roja, haciendo reír a la mayor para luego contagiarse ella misma de su risa. Ambas caminaron a la sala, mientras Hermione tomaba asiento y su abuela permanecía de pie.

-Acabo de hacer té, hay suficiente para ambas. ¿Quieres un poco, Mione?- preguntó la mayor con una sonrisa a lo que Hermione asintió. La dueña de la casa se encaminó a la cocina al tiempo que la menor observaba todos los detalles del lugar, recordando aquellos inocentes momentos de su infancia. Suspiró, para luego posar su mirada en su abuela que se acercaba con una bandeja donde reposaba un par de tazas, una tetera y un plato con galletas.

En el momento en que la mayor tomó asiento, observó como un hermoso convertible color negro se parqueaba en la entrada de su casa y un joven descendía de él. Frunció el ceño ligeramente. Se le hacía conocido. Detalló sus facciones y le recordó a alguien que había visto en la televisión, pero no sabía de donde.

-Al parecer las estrellas de la televisión ahora rondan por cualquier parte.- murmuró la abuela de Hermione, mientras servía una taza a su nieta.

-¿Qué quieres decir, abuela?- preguntó la castaña mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos.

-Hay un apuesto joven que aparece en la televisión caminando por esta calle. Me pregunto que buscará.- dijo la anciana mirando al joven que observaba a todas partes, para luego dirigirse a la puerta de su casa.

-Quien sabe. Pero mejor no prestarle atención. Usualmente son personas muy arrogantes.- comentó Hermione sin prestar mucha interés.

-Yo no sé, lo veo algo perdido. Creo que lo mejor será ayudarlo, ya que se dirige para acá.- dijo la mujer mientras se colocaba de pie y se dirigía a la puerta al tiempo que el timbre sonaba.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el sonriente rostro del joven rubio. Se dispuso a preguntarle sobre el motivo de su llegada cuando escuchó pasos tras de si. Era Hermione. En ese momento la mirada del rubio se iluminó y su sonrisa se ensanchó. La mujer mayor enarcó una ceja y carraspeó levemente llamando la atención, para luego voltearse a ver a su nieta que estaba parada boquiabierta a pocos pasos de ella.

-Hermione.- murmuró Draco, haciendo que la castaña soltara un grito ahogado al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía, y que la señora lo observara fijamente. -Amor, ¿por qué no me dijiste que venías para acá? Me sentí muy triste al notar que no ibas a llegar a tomar el te conmigo.- dijo Draco mirando con reproche a la castaña que lo observaba incrédula y apunto de halarse los cabellos.

-Ma…-comenzó a decir cuando la voz de su abuela la interrumpió.

-¿Amor?- preguntó la mujer observando detenidamente al joven y detallando su vestimenta y su aspecto general, para luego simplemente sonreírle. Era un muchacho muy apuesto. Hermione tenía muy buenos gustos.

-Amor, ¿Aún no le has dicho?- preguntó Draco haciendo un puchero con los labios, para luego negar en silencio con la cabeza antes de colocar una sonrisa deslumbrante. -Bueno, creo que tendré que presentarme yo mismo.- dijo Draco al tiempo que hacía una leve reverencia como un caballero medieval, lo que hizo sonreír encantada a la abuela de Hermione, para luego enderezarse. -Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, y soy el actual novio de aquella encantadora señorita.- sentenció Draco con una sonrisa amable ante la incrédula mirada de Hermione.

* * *

Hermione se pellizcó el brazo por cuarta vez en esos cinco minutos que habían pasado desde que Draco Malfoy había puesto un pie en la casa de su abuela. Nunca pensó verse envuelta en una situación tan irreal como en la que esta ahora sumida. Ni en sus peores pesadillas se había visto compartiendo la hora del te con el personaje más odioso de su generación, mientras que ese imbecil engañaba a su abuela contándole de un noviazgo que no existía.

Suspiró una vez más al notar, por cuarta vez, que eso no era un sueño.

-¿Qué sucede querida?- preguntó su abuela mientras servía otra taza de te.

-Si amor, estás actuando extraño. Vas a preocupar a la señora Granger.- dijo Draco mientras la miraba con preocupación. Hermione se sintió asqueada. El condenado hurón tenía dotes innatas de actor, que si ella no lo conociera tan bien, también le creería esa preocupación que aparentaba sentir hacia su persona.

-Draco, Cariño.- dijo la señora Granger mientras le regañaba dulcemente con la mirada. -Ya te dije que me llames Clarice.- corrige con dulzura la mujer mayor, a lo que Draco sonríe condescendiente.

-Lo tendré presente la próxima vez, seño... digo, Clarice.- dice Draco, para luego recibir una sonrisa por la anciana y un bufido por parte de Hermione. -¿que sucede amor? Me estás comenzando a preocupar ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó Draco con mayor preocupación, falsa preocupación se recordó la castaña en silencio. Vio como su abuela abría la boca para hablar por lo que decidió cortarla.

-Estoy bien Nana. Solo me siento un poco indispuesta, últimamente las cosas se han dado demasiado rápido.- dijo mirando asesinamente a Draco.

-Tienes razón, Amor. Ha sido muy duro todo lo que hemos vivido en los últimos meses.- comenzó a decir el rubio, lo que logró que Hermione rodara los ojos. ¿Quién sabe que cosa se inventaría Draco Malfoy ahora? Había sido imposible corregir a su abuela de la mentira dicha al principio, al verla tan emocionada y sin posibilidad de articular palabra al verse envuelta en un abrazo junto con su "novio". -El tener que luchar contra mi familia y tus amigos ha sido una carga muy pesada para ti.- continuó dramáticamente Draco, a lo que Clarice soltó un grito ahogado, mientras se llevaba sus manos a la boca. -Si, todo el mundo esta en nuestra contra por nuestro amor, pero hemos luchado arduamente para salir adelante. Y ahora las cosas parecen mejorar para nosotros, ya que llevamos dos meses viviendo juntos.- concluyó lanzando una mirada de falso orgullo hacia la castaña que sentía que en cualquier momento regresaría todo el contenido de su estomago.

-Con que esa era la razón de tu "Independencia", ¿no es así Mione?- la miró su abuela con suspicacia. Y la joven no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar. Estaba metida en esa mentira hasta el cuello y se veía imposibilitada de salir bien librada de allí. -Te habías ido a vivir con tu novio y no habías tenido la decencia de venir a presentármelo.- la regañó su abuela, haciendo que la joven se removiera incomoda.

-No la culpe a ella, Clarice.- interrumpió Draco, mirando fijamente a Hermione, que estaba al borde de la locura. -Yo fui quien le pidió que no nos presentara hasta ahora.- añadió mientras aparentaba tragar saliva con nerviosismo. Rayos, hasta para aparentar eso era bueno. Condenada serpiente rastrera.

-¿Y eso porqué, Draco?- preguntó Clarice mirándolo fijamente.

-Porque tenía miedo de lo que usted pudiera pensar de nosotros. Todo el mundo nos ha dado la espalda y usted es una persona muy importante para Mía y nunca intentaría hacer algo que la alejara de usted.- respondió Draco con seguridad, haciendo que se le aguaran los ojos a la dueña de la casa.

-Que dulce de tu parte. Pero nunca me atrevería a separarlos.- dijo Clarice con una mirada soñadora. -Se nota lo mucho que se aman el uno al otro. Y son unos tontos los que les ponen tantas trabas a su amor.- añadió mirándolos con cariño.

-Gracias, su apoyo es muy importante para nosotros y ojala todos pensaran como usted.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa. -Clarice, ¿podría indicarme por favor donde esta el baño?- preguntó Draco mientras se levantaba galantemente a lo que la anfitriona le indico la dirección y sin perder tiempo se perdió entre los pasillos de la casa, dejando a ambas mujeres Granger solas.

-¿Y Bien?- preguntó Clarice mirando con suspicacia a su nieta que se veía incomoda.

-¿Y bien qué, Nana?- preguntó de regreso tratando de no decir nada y negándose a si misma que eso en verdad estuviera pasando. Se pellizcó una vez más y por quinta vez recordó que eso no era un sueño.

-¿Desde cuando son novios?- preguntó la mujer mayor con curiosidad. –¿O más bien, desde cuando se acuestan?- preguntó rápidamente la mayor, haciendo sonrojar abruptamente a la castaña que soltó un gritito.

-¡Nana!- exclamó avergonzada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañada su abuela. –Llevas dos meses viviendo con tu novio, no creerás que soy tan ingenua como para pensar que en ese tiempo solamente han dormido en las noches.- recriminó su abuela para luego sonreírle con dulzura. –Sólo quiero saber si pronto seré bisabuela o no.- añadió mientras observaba con ojo crítico a Hermione, que estaba al punto de colapsar. Rogando que algún ente superior se apiadara de ella, escuchó pasos e inmediatamente la figura del rubio apareció en la habitación. Draco tomó asiento justo al frente de ambas mujeres y sonrió con algo semejante al nerviosismo, lo cual preocupó demasiado a la joven castaña.

-Clarice, creo que es momento de decirte la verdad.- Dijo Draco para luego soltar un suspiro y mirar con "complicidad" a Hermione. Ambas mujeres posaron sus ojos cafés sobre él, una mirándolo con curiosidad y la otra completamente asustada ante lo que la mente de Malfoy podría idear.

-¿Verdad? ¿Cual verdad, pequeños?- preguntó la mujer con curiosidad. En ese momento, Draco se coloca de pie y se acerca a donde esta Hermione, para luego arrodillarse frente a ella. Su semblante se veía nervioso y hasta unas cuantas gotas de sudor perlaban su rostro. Por merlín, pensó Hermione en su fuero interno, este debía ser el mejor actor del mundo.

Draco luego posó sus ojos sobre la dueña de la casa como pidiendo permiso, a lo que esta asintió. En ese instante dejó escapar un suspiro y se volteo para ver a la castaña y tomar sus manos con delicadeza.

-Hermione y yo estamos esperando un niño. Suponemos que nacerá para finales de este año. Para ser más precisos, en Diciembre.- sentenció haciendo que ambas se quedaran mudas de la impresión.

-Dra...-comenzó a decir Hermione tratando de recuperarse de la impresión. De todas las cosas que había pensado, nunca se imaginó escuchar a Draco Malfoy decir que estaba esperando un hijo con ella.

-Amor, tu abuela merecía conocer la verdad. Sobretodo ahora que pienso pedirte lo siguiente.- sentenció con convicción, ante la mirada conmocionada de Hermione. -Hermione Jane Granger, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo Draco mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde, la cual abría dejando ver un hermoso y sencillo anillo de compromiso, siendo esta la ultima imagen que Hermione vería antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos y vio que se encontraba en la casa de su abuela. Observó toda la habitación y solamente estaba ella. Suspiró tranquila. Todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño muy vivido, pero al fin y al cabo un sueño. En ese momento vio como su abuela se acercaba a ella, y al verla despierta corría a abrazarla.

-Mi pequeña, mi pequeña Mione.- murmuró entre sollozos. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo sin entender bien lo que sucedía. -Que alegría has dado a este viejo corazón.- añadió entre lágrimas. -Bisabuela, voy a ser bisabuela.- murmuró su abuela separándose un poco más, para depositar un beso en su frente sin notar la petrificada expresión de Hermione, que sentía sus fuerzas menguar nuevamente. Sintió como perdía el equilibrio nuevamente y como su abuela la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Veo que los mareos te están dando duro. Draco me comentó que acabas de pasar tu primer mes de embarazo. Tranquila, pronto los vómitos y nauseas cesaran.- dijo su abuela con una sonrisa dulce, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

-Nana… ¿Dónde esta Draco?- preguntó en un hilillo de voz.

-Draco esta en la cocina, ya viene para acá.- respondió Clarice, para luego sentir como el rubio ingresaba en la habitación.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste, Amor. Nos tenías preocupados.- dijo Draco mientras se acercaba con un poco de te y le pasaba la taza a la castaña que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hermione, ¿No hay algo que quieras decirle a Draco?- preguntó su abuela, mirando fijamente a la joven, a lo que la aludida frunció el ceño.

-¿Algo como qué?- preguntó Hermione a su vez.

-Como la respuesta a su propuesta de Matrimonio. Te desmayaste antes de responder.- dijo su abuela mientras sonreía con diversión a lo que Hermione recordó la fatal pregunta. Draco la miraba justo al lado de su abuela, esperando pacientemente por la respuesta. Estaba hundida en esa mentira a la que no podría salir fácilmente, pero al menos algo podría inventarse luego.

-Si, Draco. Acepto casarme contigo.- dijo la joven para luego suspirar, notando como su abuela soltaba un grito de emoción y como el rubio se acercaba hasta donde ella para colocar la argolla en su dedo y sonreírle como él solo sabía hacer. Suspiró con cansancio. Estaba agotada mentalmente y la tarde apenas acababa de empezar. Draco se acercó para depositar un beso que aparentaba ser en los labios, pero que era en la mejilla, aprovechando el descuido de la mayor, para luego susurrarle algo al oído a la joven.

-Este es el desquite por lo de Pansy y Astoria.- murmuró Draco al oído, para luego alejarse y mirarla con falsa devoción. Con que de eso se trataba todo. Bueno, pronto ella tendría su propio desquite y lo disfrutaría mucho más que el hurón que tenía al frente.


	3. Tercer Round

**_Hola a todos nuevamente... estoy aqui de paso, para dejar caer este cap... si, se que tengo mucho tiempo sin actualizar y aja... pero el sabado actualizo el cuarto round, asi que nos vemos pronto y les cuento algunas cosillas más._**

**_atte: Andrea Black._**

**_P.D: Ya saben que nada de esto es mio, excepto Sirius Black que es mi esposo desde hace mucho mucho tiempo ya... xD (Desde Agosto)_**

**

* * *

Capitulo 3**

**Tercer Round

* * *

  
**

Maldito desgraciado. Había visto por media hora más esa perfecta y falsa, sobretodo falsa, sonrisa en su rostro y las ganas de arrancarla a golpes de su cara se tornaban cada vez más intentas. Si tan sólo su abuela no estuviera tan emocionada por el retoño que imaginariamente crecía en quien sabe donde, porque en su interior no estaba floreciendo nada aparte de un casi incontrolable deseo de venganza. Y cada segundo, con cada bombeo de sangre, recorría su cuerpo, llevándola a la desesperación. Pero la paciencia es una virtud, y explotaría todo resquicio de paciencia que quedaba en su interior hasta idear la manera perfecta de convertir este desastre en algo beneficioso.

* * *

-Mi niña, y ya has comenzado a pensar en los nombres. Es importante pensar muy bien en ello, porque no cualquier nombre le queda bien a todos los niños.- comenzó a decir Clarice mientras servía otra taza de te.

-Nana, ¿No crees que es algo apresurado? Aún es muy pronto, y ni siquiera sabemos el sexo del… bebé.- respondió Hermione, casi escupiendo la última palabra ante la risueña expresión de Draco.

-Pero, Mione… cuando yo supe que estaba embarazada de tu padre comencé a buscar un nombre adecuado para él. Es lo que todas las madres hacen.- contradijo Clarice, haciendo que Hermione mirara a Draco cada vez más enojada.

-Clarice, creo que Mione tiene razón. Aún es algo pronto para eso, y apenas nos estamos haciendo la idea de que seremos padres.- comenzó a decir Draco, para luego tomar un trago de su te. -Somos primerizos en este aspecto y queremos ir con calma, mientras nos adaptamos a todas estas nuevas y maravillosas experiencias.- añadió mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y la apretaba levemente.

-Se ven tan bien juntos, me recuerdan tanto a George y a mí.-murmuró la mujer mayor con mirada soñadora, ante un tranquilo, pero risueño Draco. En ese momento, Hermione observó su reloj de muñeca, y luego suspiró más tranquila.

-Nana, ya es momento de irnos. Tenemos una reunión importante con unos amigos y apenas estamos a tiempo para hacer unas compras antes y llegar a tiempo.-dijo Hermione mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa y apartaba la mano de Draco de la suya. Draco se colocó de pie inmediatamente y asintió en silencio, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Es cierto. Tenemos que comprar comida ya que con los antojos de Mione no tenemos casi nada en la casa.-dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a donde Clarice y depositaba un beso en el dorso de su mano. -Un placer conocerle y haber compartido la tarde.- dijo mientras soltaba la mano, a lo que la mujer mayor rió alegre.

-Son bienvenidos a venir a visitarme cuando deseen, pequeños míos.- dijo al tiempo que abrazaba a la castaña y luego le besaba la mejilla. Draco se encaminaba hacia la puerta de la casa, la cual abrió y esperó pacientemente a ambas mujeres. -Cuídense mucho.- añadió Clarice en la puerta, a lo que ambos jóvenes asintieron. Tomados de manos comenzaron a caminar hacia la calle y una vez fuera de la casa, siguieron andando calle abajo.

Caminaron en silencio y apretando levemente la mano del otro hasta doblar la esquina, donde se soltaron inmediatamente.

-Ahora Malfoy, ¿Cómo y cuando piensas indemnizar mi mano y mi dignidad?- preguntó Hermione con sarcasmo mientras lo fulminaba.

-Granger, en la guerra todo se vale y porqué tendría que tener consideración de tu dignidad cuando intentaste ponerte a mi nivel.-respondió burlón mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Malfoy, nunca podré estar a tu nivel. Es imposible para mí caer tan bajo.-contradijo Hermione mientras negaba con los dedos y lo miraba retadoramente. -Ahora, si eres tan amable de dejarme en paz y seguir con mis asuntos te lo agradecería con el alma.- dijo Hermione con ironía antes de comenzar a caminar.

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?-preguntó Draco mientras caminaba a su lado. -Recuerda que ya le mentí a tu abuela y no me importaría mentirle a quien sea con quien te vayas a encontrar ahora, Granger.- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros con simpleza.

-A propósito de eso, ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió embarazarme? ¿Eres imbécil o te das de cabezazos para serlo?- preguntó Hermione alzando la voz mientras se detenía en la mitad de la calle. En ese momento Draco sonrió levemente y se acercó a ella, hasta la altura de su oreja.

-Mira a tu alrededor, Granger. No es bueno ventilar tu vida sexual por las calles, o ¿Es que acaso esto es una practica común entre los muggles?- preguntó haciéndose el inocente, para luego alejarse con una sonrisa petulante. Hermione miró de reojo y se percató de los varios pares de ojos que estaban posados en ellos y se sonrojo inmediatamente, por lo que bufó enojada.

-¿Qué están viendo? Sigan con sus cosas.- dijo enojada la joven mientras los fulminaba con la mirada y todas las personas que se habían detenido, continuaban con sus quehaceres. -Ahora si, contesta mi pregunta, Malfoy.- cortó la joven las carcajadas que el rubio estaba soltando ante la mirada iracunda de la castaña.

-Suenas como si nunca hubieras pensado en mí de forma pecaminosa, pequeño diccionario andante.- murmuró Draco con tono falsamente dulce. -Mírame Granger, soy todo lo que toda madre desea para sus hijas y lo que toda abuela sueña para sus nietas. Sólo fui benevolente y cumplí el sueño de tu abuela de verte con un joven apuesto y elegante como yo.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado. -Sueño que no se volverá realidad a menos que sea una pantomima como la que llevamos hace unos minutos atrás.- concluyó con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados, mirando con superioridad a la joven.

-Claro que he pensado en ti de forma pecaminosa, Malfoy.-admitió Hermione mientras se mordía el labio, y hacia sonreír a Draco, aunque este se encontrará levemente sorprendido en realidad. -He pensado tanto en como deshollejarte, desmembrarte y descuartizarte tan lentamente, que me produce placer sólo imaginarme tu rostro humillado y adolorido.- añadió con voz dulce y mirada soñadora.

-No sabía que te iba el sadomasoquismo, Granger. Pero a mí, esas prácticas no me llaman la atención, así que no me incluyas en tus planes.-respondió Draco mirándola con leve sorpresa, lo cual hizo bufar a la castaña.

-Hurón idiota.- murmuró Hermione mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente y trataba de ir lo más rápido posible, lo cual no era mucho debido a las miserables botas que su pelirroja amiga le había "persuadido" a comprar. Draco se encogió de hombros y con dos pasos largo, la alcanzó.

-¿Para donde vamos, Granger?-preguntó Draco mientras caminaba al ritmo de la castaña.

-¿Perdón? Creo que escuché mal o, ¿En verdad dijiste vamos?- preguntó con ironía la joven, a lo que Draco rodó los ojos.

-No te queda el papel de sorda, que muy bien sé que eres capaz de escuchar una pregunta aunque la hagan a quinientos metros de distancia.-respondió Draco mientras la miraba fijamente. En ese momento se percató que la joven se detenía en un lugar y lo miraba enojada.

-Aquí nos separamos. Yo voy para acá y tu te vas para allá o por donde se te de la gana mientras sea lejos de mí.- dijo Hermione mientras primero señalaba el pequeño café y luego la calle. Sin más dio la vuelta y entró al establecimiento.

Hermione caminó con paso tranquilo y se ubicó en una mesa al final del establecimiento, y tranquilamente sacó un libro de los que habían comprado anteriormente, para amenizar la espera. En eso sintió que alguien tomaba asiento al frente de ella y levantó la vista, encontrándose con una vista de cerca, muy de cerca, de los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy. Cerró el libro de golpe y se alejó tranquilamente del rostro del joven, mientras empujaba la cara de él hacia atrás.

-Veo que las indicaciones simples no logran ser procesadas por tu cerebro. Tal vez es que no las captas por la velocidad.- murmuró Hermione mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón. -¿Será posible que me entiendas si te hablo en cetáceo?-se dijo a si misma, aparentemente ensimismada.

-Eres tan graciosa que tu talento se desperdicia, ¿Por qué no te empleas de bufón y actúas en Halloween para Hogwarts? Contigo allá, las celebraciones serán únicas en su tipo.- dijo Draco mientras aplaudía levemente.

En ese momento la puerta del establecimiento se abrió y por la puerta entró una mujer de extravagante apariencia. Hermione, que estaba de frente a la puerta, sonrió levemente al reconocer a la nueva cliente y aparentó jamás haberla visto. Se levantó indicándole al rubio que iba al baño antes de que se le diera por seguirle, dejando su bolso sobre la mesa y se encaminó al baño para dejar unos minutos pasar. Ahora las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

* * *

Regresó del baño y sonrió al ver a la mujer sentada frente al rubio, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó al notar la clara molestia que brillaba en los ojos de este, aunque su rostro se mantuviera inexpresivo.

-Rita Skeeter, que sorpresa encontrarla en el mundo muggle.- Saludó Hermione con una sonrisa de lo más dulce. -Me pregunto, ¿Qué la trae por aquí?- preguntó la joven al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a Draco y le sonreía a la reportera.

-Señorita Granger, un placer volverla a ver luego de todos estos años.-saludó Rita con la sonrisa falsa en su rostro. -Una agradable coincidencia he de decir, ya que me disponía a esperar a un colega que me invitó a una taza de café en este lugar. Pero me he encontrado con el señor Malfoy, y no pude resistir la tentación de pasar a saludar.-añadió sin perder la sonrisa, a lo que Hermione asintió tranquilamente, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Draco entre las suyas.

-Me alegro que haya venido a saludarnos, señorita Skeeter. Draco y yo habíamos estado hablando acerca de usted y su columna en el profeta desde hace algún tiempo.- dijo Hermione mientras apretaba cariñosamente la mano de Draco y se giraba para verlo con cierto cariño. -¿No es así, Draco?- preguntó Hermione con tranquilidad, a lo que el rubio la miró en silencio por unos instantes para asentir mecánicamente. -Es que aún no nos decidimos por cual medio hacerlo público.- añadió Hermione mientras miraba a Rita, quien ya había sacado una libreta y pluma para escribir.

-¿Hacer público qué?- preguntó la reportera haciendo sonreír ampliamente a Hermione que miraba de reojo la expresión de Draco.

-Nuestro compromiso señorita Skeeter.- respondió Hermione observando como la mascara de Draco se desarmaba por unos instantes, para luego observar la expresión triunfal de Rita. -Draco y yo nos hemos comprometido y aquí esta la muestra. Si desea conocer la noticia entera, le agradezco que no saque su vuelapluma ya que estamos en un establecimiento muggle. Así que si quiere tomar notas, tendrán que ser a mano.-añadió con mirada triunfal mientras le mostraba su mano con orgullo, poniendo énfasis en el anillo que se encontraba en su dedo anular.

* * *

Observó el rostro de la castaña y notó la sonrisa que portaba. Lucía como si hubiera ganado alguna competencia, pero no sería divertido si solamente ella pudiera divertirse. Aún no estaba satisfecho con lo dicho en la casa de la abuela de Granger, pero tenía que tener cuidado milimétrico con sus palabras, ya que la chismosa de Skeeter sólo servía para aumentar y distorsionar las palabras.

Aunque la perspectiva de ver a Hermione Granger lidiar nuevamente con las noticias de Rita Skeeter era tentadora. Tan tentadora, que no podía dejarla pasar.

* * *

-Señor Malfoy y Señorita Granger, mis más sinceras felicitaciones por su compromiso.- dijo Rita mientras los observaba expectante. Ahí había un gran y jugoso chisme que podría explotar para darse nuevamente el renombre que tras años aún se le hacía esquivo, luego de los anteriores encuentros con la misma joven que estaba frente a ella. Ahora utilizaría su historia para volver a la cima.

-Gracias señorita Skeeter.- respondió Hermione con naturalidad mientras hacia un movimiento leve con la mano, llamando al camarero. -Por favor disculpe a Draco. El día de hoy se encuentra algo indispuesto y amaneció un poco mal de la garganta por lo que es mejor no presionarlo a hablar.- añadió al notar como Rita se disponía a dirigirse hacia el rubio, quien la fulminaba con la mirada. No se había percatado del hechizo silenciador del que había sido victima hasta ese preciso momento.

-Entiendo completamente señorita Granger.- respondió Rita con una sonrisa cómplice. -No se preocupe por nada señor Malfoy, no lo incomodaré con preguntas para que su recuperación sea más temprana.-añadió con confianza, haciendo sonreír agradecida a la castaña. -Ahora, por donde comenzar. Señorita Granger, ¿sería tan amable de comentarme desde cuando están saliendo?- preguntó Rita con una sonrisa ansiosa.

Hermione observó el mesero acercarse a su lado y le sonrió suavemente al joven que se acercaba.

-Hola David.- saludó la castaña al mesero, a lo que el joven le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y un asentimiento. -Para mi tráeme lo de siempre por favor, para el señor un Express doble y la para la señorita…-pidió para detenerse a mitad de la oración observando a la rubia fijamente.

-Para mí, lo mismo de la señorita.- respondió Rita mientras batía sus pestañas, haciendo sonreír a Hermione y a Draco, quienes se observaron un segundo compartiendo el mismo pensamiento.

-Entendido, ya les traigo su orden.- respondió David, para luego guiñarle un ojo a la castaña, que simplemente sonrió tranquila.

-¿En que íbamos, señorita Skeeter?- preguntó Hermione falsamente distraída, mientras sentía un leve apretón en su mano por parte de Draco.

-En el inicio de su relación.- respondió Rita, lista para tomar apuntes.

-Cierto.- respondió Hermione colocando una mirada algo perdida. -Fue dos años después del final de la guerra. En ese momento me encontraba estudiando Leyes en una universidad en Francia y solamente estaba concentrada en mi trabajo y mi carrera. Fue allí, en Paris, que me reencontré con Draco.- comenzó a narrar con suavidad, mientras lentamente apretaba con suavidad la mano del rubio que la miraba fijamente.

-Al comienzo solo nos encontrábamos de vez en cuando en el lugar de trabajo, el cual era el Ministerio Mágico de Francia y siempre era para discutir por cualquier motivo.- siguió contando Hermione mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre la mano libre y observaba como Rita escribía todo lo dicho. -Realmente era tedioso el encontrarnos, por lo que evitaba a Draco a toda costa. Hasta que un día nos vimos obligados a asistir a una de las fiestas del Ministerio.- dijo Hermione observando como David traía el pedido, y dejaba todo en la mesa sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la joven nuevamente.

-¿Qué sucedió en esa fiesta, Señorita Granger?- preguntó Rita al ver como la joven hacia una pausa para tomar un trago de su capuchino. Hermione sonrió y observó a Draco con aparente cariño.

-¿Recuerdas esa fiesta, Draco? Fue nuestro primer baile.- Dijo Hermione con mirada soñadora y una sonrisa de enamorada que sorprendió hasta a Draco. -Era Navidad y todo el ministerio se encontraba reunido allí, con sus familiares. En ese momento estaba sola, y me había cansado de bailar con mis compañeros más cercanos y de conversar con sus jóvenes y embarazadas esposas.-Comenzó a contar mientras su mirada aparentaba rememorar ese momento. -Por lo que decidí dar un paseo antes del discurso del Ministro. Y terminé en uno de los ventanales que dan para el jardín de la residencia. Supongo que me demoré demasiado, porque mandaron a alguien a buscarme. Ya eres momento del discurso del ministro, y debía estar allí.-continuó narrando, para luego suspirar. -Fue bastante entusiasta, tanto que al terminar invitó a los presentes a la pista. Y cada uno debía bailar con la persona que estuviera más cerca, en ese momento intenté escapar de nuevo con la excusa de ir al baño, pero fui halado por el mismo Ministro, quien quería que bailara con alguien de mi edad. Y sorpresivamente la persona que tenía en mente era Draco. Recuerdo que fue el baile más tenso que he tenido en mi vida, pero al ministro pareció agradarle y dejó de fijarse en mí, por lo que pude irme a mi casa después de bailar dos canciones más.- añadió en tono jocoso, mientras le sonreía a Rita que la miraba fijamente a través de sus anteojos.

-¿Y cómo surgió su relación? ¿Alguna situación tensa?, ¿Un encuentro con el destino? ¿Una poción de amor? ¿Un acalorado encuentro en el baño? ¿Algún suceso indiscreto?- preguntó Rita con curiosidad.

-Bueno, en realidad sólo fue que nos obligaron a hacer un proyecto para el mejoramiento de las relaciones entre las diferentes comunidades mágicas en el mundo. Y poco a poco, comenzamos a tolerarnos más por el bienestar de nuestro proyecto. Y poco a poco, durante las jornadas de trabajo, fui conociendo al verdadero Draco que se esconde tras esta fachada de hombre frío. Y lo poco que alcanzaba a ver era tan atrayente y excitante, que no pude evitar caer en la tentación de seguir descubriendo más.- Respondió Hermione mirando a Draco mientras decía eso. Y él se vio observándola incapaz de hablar, y forzando una sonrisa que hizo sonreír ampliamente a la castaña.

-Un poco simple, pero que más podía esperar de usted señorita Granger.- murmuró Rita, mirando a Hermione, quien le sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Y cuanto llevan saliendo juntos? Porque hasta hace poco se desconocía su relación con el señor Malfoy, quien ostenta el premio como la sonrisa más encantadora de Corazón de Bruja y teniendo en cuenta esto, se nos hace raro no haberla visto a usted entre los invitados.- preguntó Rita con cizaña, haciendo reír a Hermione.

-Llevamos cuatro años de relación, y el día de la entrega yo me encontraba haciendo una importante visita familiar, por lo que no pude acompañar a Draco.- contestó Hermione risueña.

-¿Y que importante visita era esa?- preguntó Rita con desconfianza, y una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Estaba visitando a mi padre que estaba de cumpleaños, y luego de terminada la ceremonia, Draco llegó a hacernos compañía. Fue una reunión puramente familiar, por lo que dudo mucho que usted se enterara de ello.-Respondió tranquilamente.

-Comprendo.- dijo Rita, mordiéndose la lengua al no conseguir nada. En el instante en que se disponía a abrir la boca, se escuchó un celular sonar. Hermione tranquilamente abrió su bolso y sacó su celular, mirando el nombre en la pantalla. Tratando de disimular la sorpresa, se disculpó con sus acompañantes y se dirigió rumbo al baño para contestar. Una vez dentro, selló la puerta para que Rita no lograra entrar y suspiró antes de descolgar.

-Hola Luna.- saludó Hermione.

-Hola Mione, ¿lista para nuestra reunión?- saludó Luna con entusiasmo, haciendo que Hermione suspirara nuevamente.

-Con todo lo vivido el día de hoy, no sabría que más esperar, en realidad.- murmuró para si misma la castaña.

-¿Qué dijiste, Mione? No logré escucharte.- dijo la rubia.

-Ehhh… nada. Tranquila, no dije nada.- respondió haciéndose la desentendida.

-Bueno, no importa. Tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti, y estoy segura que te encantará.- respondió Luna con tranquilidad. -A propósito, ya voy llegando. ¿Y tú dónde estás?- preguntó enseguida.

-En el café. Acabo de llegar.- respondió Hermione, al tiempo que se mordía el labio. -Luna, en serio. ¿Cuál es esa sorpresa que me traes?- preguntó preocupada. Había tenido muchas emociones en el día, como para recibir otra más. Aparte de que estaba con la necesidad de desaparecer a las dos plagas que estaban esperándola en una mesa.

-No puedo decirte, sino se arruina.- respondió Luna risueña. -Pero no desesperes que ya estoy a punto de llegar. Nos vemos, Mione- añadió Luna, logrando que la castaña se desesperara.

-Luna, Luna. No cuelgues, no cuelgues por favor…- dijo rápidamente, tratando de evitar, en vano, que la joven colgara el teléfono. -Mierda, mierda, mierda.- masculló entre dientes, al tiempo que quitaba los hechizos de la puerta y salía rumbo a la mesa. Los encontró sentados mirándose fijamente y en silencio. Sonrió al notar la expresión aburrida de Draco, y se propuso despedirlos lo más rápido posible.

-Bueno señorita Skeeter, espero que entiendas que estamos esperando a algunos invitados muggles para una reunión importante, por lo que agradecemos tu compañía y nos veremos en otra ocasión.- despidió Hermione con la mejor sonrisa que podría formar en ese momento, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Draco. No había tiempo para irse con delicadezas. Quien sabría donde estaba Luna en ese momento y no quería imaginarse lo que podría pasar si la rubia se encontraba con el panorama de Draco Malfoy, Rita Skeeter y Hermione Granger compartiendo tranquilamente un vaso de capuchino y de café. Tomando todo el aire posible giró y le sonrió dulcemente al rubio. -¿No es así, amor?- preguntó la joven al rubio que la miró con una ceja enarcada, para luego asentir dando por terminada la charla.

Draco apretó suavemente la mano de Hermione y sonrió a Rita, mientras le decía que se largara en silencio. En eso, decide darle un poco más de entusiasmo y realismo a su actuación, por lo que lleva la mano de la joven a sus labios y deposita un beso en el dorso de esta. Inmediatamente quedó cegado por la luz y cuando pudo recobrar la vista, se encontró con el lente de una cámara frente a su rostro y dos pares de ojos que los miraban desde un poco más de tres metros. Sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba al reconocer la expresión seria, y la mirada escrutadora sobre él. Tratando de disimular lo mejor posible, al saberse bajo la mirada fija de la chismosa más grande del Mundo mágico, dejó ir la mano de Hermione mientras le indicaba silenciosamente hacia la dirección de los recién llegados.

-¿Mione?- se escuchó la suave y femenina voz, haciendo que Hermione se tensara igual y mirara al lugar de donde provenía, encontrándose de lleno con una sonriente Luna y a Theodore con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Demasiado leve como para el bien de su salud mental. Podía escuchar los engranajes de la mente de Theodore trabajar y las conclusiones que estaba sacando a partir de la pantomima que estaban presentando ella y Draco, pero con cada segundo, una nueva idea surgía y era menos consoladora que la anterior.

-Hola Luna, Theo. Bienvenidos.- saludó Hermione, mientras les indicaba los asientos libres en la mesa. -Señorita Skeeter, agradecería encarecidamente que dejáramos la entrevista hasta aquí, ya que tenemos asuntos que resolver.- añadió mientras se colocaba de pie y le indicaba el camino hacia la salida. Rita frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca con sus labios, antes de sonreír falsamente mientras se colocaba de pie.

-Por supuesto señorita granger, ya tenemos más que suficiente para la columna.- respondió Rita, mientras caminaba hacia la salida. -Espero que mañana vea el profeta, le aseguro que le parecerá más que interesante.- añadió mientras cruzaba la puerta y se perdía por las calles. Hermione gruñó, mientras regresaba a la mesa, donde Luna bombardeaba a Draco a preguntas. Suspiró contrariada. Al parecer, aún faltaba mucho para tener un merecido momento de paz.

* * *

-Lo sabía. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.-exclamó Luna al momento de ver a Hermione tomar asiento.

-¿Qué era cuestión de tiempo, Luna?- preguntó con cansancio y temiéndose la respuesta.

-Que terminaras con Malfoy, Mione.- respondió la rubia como si fuera obvio, mientras sus expresivos ojos miraban a la pareja. -Yo te lo había dicho hace años, pero no me querías hacer caso.- añadió Luna con satisfacción, haciendo suspirar a la castaña. Theodore se mantenía en silencio, observando fijamente al rubio, que estaba sentado junto a la castaña, aparentemente cómodo.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que hables, Draco.- dijo Theodore por primera vez desde que llegó. -A menos que no puedas.- añadió rápidamente, mientras miraba a la castaña con fijeza. Lo había descubierto. Sin más rodeos, la joven removió el hechizo, permitiéndole al rubio recuperar su voz. -¿Qué es todo ese teatro montado frente a Skeeter?- preguntó sin rodeos, haciendo parpadear confundida a Luna.

-¿Teatro? Creo que estas equivocado Theo. Mione esta muy enamorada de Malfoy y él de ella.- dijo Luna mirando a la pareja con una sonrisa.

-Ella tiene razón, Theodore.- respondió Draco, aprovechando la oportunidad de jugar un rato más antes de irse. Hermione lo había mantenido callado, mientras le mentía a la chismosa de Skeeter, ahora él se encargaría de mentirle a su amiga. Justo, ¿no es así? -Mione y yo llevamos una relación seria desde hace tiempo, por lo que no me parece educado que te refieras a nuestra relación como una pantomima.- añadió con un tono falsamente herido. Estaba conciente que Theodore no se creería la mentira, pero esperaba que estuviera lo suficientemente aburrido como para seguir con su mentira.

-Entiendo.- murmuró Theodore para si mismo mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón. -Bueno, felicitaciones por su relación. Supongo que sus noches están llenas de sexo loco y desenfrenado, y sino, les deseo que lo estén.- añadió tranquilamente mientras llamaba al camarero, haciendo reír a Draco y sonrojar a Hermione.

-No tienes ni idea de lo salvaje que es un Gryffindor en la cama. Es una experiencia bastante diferente a las acostumbradas por nosotros.- respondió Draco con una sonrisa en los labios. -Sobretodo lo erótica que es la imagen de la perfecta Hermione Granger gimiendo a media voz, en medio de un orgas…-

-Draco.- chilló Hermione completamente roja, mientras miraba a ambos hombres con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero si es verdad amor, a parte de que fue en uno de esos encuentros clandestinos que el pequeño Lucien fue concebido.- respondió Draco con una sonrisa, y disfrutando al ver la chispa de furia que brillaba en la mirada de la castaña.

-¿Lucien?- repitió Luna con una sonrisa y una mirada anhelante.

-No esperábamos que fuera en este lugar cuando lo anunciáramos, pero bueno.- dijo Draco al tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de Hermione, quien se mordía la mejilla para no soltar todos los insultos que se le venían a la mente. Tenia que esperar un poco más, para poder dar ella su golpe al enorme y monumental orgullo Malfoy. -Luego de una de esas sesiones de placer y amor desaforado, Mione y yo nos hemos dado cuenta que pronto traeremos al siguiente Malfoy al mundo.- anunció fuerte y claro Draco, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se escuchó un grito romper la tranquilidad del lugar. Con miedo de alzar la mirada, Hermione tomó todo el aire posible antes de afrontar lo impensable. Y con miedo de que sus temores se hicieran realidad, se encontró con la imagen de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley petrificados en la puerta. Apretó lo más fuerte que pudo la mano de Draco, al tiempo que lo miraba de reojo, notando como el rubio comenzaba a sudar frío.

-Muy bien hecho, Malfoy.- susurró Hermione temiendo ser escuchada por los demás.


	4. Cuarto Round

-Hola a todas mis madres. Y otras, no tan madres.- saluda Andrea, al momento de entrar con un vientre de 31 semanas, junto a un pequeño niño. -Vengo a saludarles luego de un retiro forzoso, al cual aún estoy sometida. Ya que perdí una de mis batallas con Sirius.- añade mientras ríe nerviosa. –Saluda a los lectores, amor.- dice Andrea mirando dulcemente al menor.

-Buenas.- dice el pequeño Eriol con una sonrisa inocente, que hizo que Andrea se agachara y lo abrazara emocionada.

-Para resumir las cuentas, perdí una pequeña discusión y me tocaba pagar la cuenta de mi conexión a Internet, pero se me olvidó hacerlo, por lo cual me cortaron el servicio y estoy a la espera de que nuevamente me coloquen el servicio.- explica para luego dejar salir un suspiro pesaroso, una vez superada la emoción pasada.

-Pero por fin les traigo el **Cuarto Round** de esta historia, y de noticia de último minuto, decidí colocar un último capitulo, porque sino, perdería la emoción el asunto. Así que aquí les dejo con este cap y esperen en el transcurso de esta semana, el _**Knock Out**_.- dice Andrea con una sonrisa. -Pero ahora me tengo que ir, ya que tengo que irme al hospital. Tengo clases. Nos vemos pronto.- se despide, para luego marcharse junto al pequeño.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 4

**Cuarto Round**

* * *

Y allí estaba, con sus mejores amigos mirándola casi sin verla y con los ojos desorbitados, mientras el causante de todos sus males estaba sudando frío a su lado. Sonrió nerviosa, y notó como sus ceños se fruncía. Tomó su bolso con un movimiento rápido, y lanzándole una mirada suplicante a Luna, se levantó apresuradamente, tomando del brazo al rubio, antes de salir corriendo hacia la parte restringida del café. Cerró sus ojos y tomó todo el aire que podría antes de apresurar un poco más el paso.

-Apresúrate Malfoy, que en tres, dos, uno…- dijo Hermione mientras se escabullía entre la gente y lograba ingresar a la cocina, seguida de Draco.

-¡HERMIONE!- se escuchó el grito que retumbó en todo el lugar.

-Tenemos que escondernos en algún lugar, o nos encontraran.- dijo Hermione mientras observaba a todas partes, para luego divisar a David y apresurar todo lo que las malditas botas daban. Notó como el rubio había llegado a donde estaba David, dejándola prácticamente atrás. Desgraciado de piernas largas, ya se desquitaría luego de ello. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo dejado con Harry y Ron para que lo despedazaran vivo.

-David.- llamó a dos metros de distancia, para luego casi saltarle encima. -Escóndeme de esos dos, por favor.- pidió, mientras le miraba con ojos suplicantes, haciendo que el joven suspirara y asintiera.

-Esta bien, pero me debes una bien grande.- respondió el mesero, mientras la tomaba del mano y comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Y yo qué, Granger? ¿Me vas a dejar para que me atrapen los neardentales de tus amigos?- preguntó enojado Draco mientras la agarraba del otro brazo.

-Cómo si me importara lo que pasara contigo, idiota.- exclamó enfadada. -Al fin y al cabo, fue tu culpa que todo esto pasara.- añadió al tiempo de verse adentro de un pequeño cuarto que funcionaba como cambiador.

-Cállense, o de todas maneras los encontrarán.- les reprendió David. -Yo les vendré a buscar una vez se hayan ido tus amigos, Mione.-añadió para luego salir, dejándolos encerrados en un cuarto de 2 por 2 metros. Una vez se fue el joven, Hermione sacó su varita y cerró mágicamente la puerta y silenció el cuarto.

-¿Cuántas veces te dejaron caer de pequeño para que llegaras a ser lo que eres ahora? O, ¿Fue que naciste así de imbécil?- preguntó enojada mientras lo miraba con los ojos fijos. -¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre decir esas cosas frente a Harry y Ron?- añadió mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos, y se llevaba ambas manos al cabello.

-Y yo acaso iba a saber que Potter y la comadreja se iban a aparecer en ese momento. Ni que fuera vidente.- exclamó Draco en su defensa. -Aparte, ¿Quién rayos es ese que te llamó Mione?- preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Que te importa, Malfoy. Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- respondió tajante al tiempo que levantaba levemente el mentón y seguía andando en círculos. -Y tanto que hablabas de tu ojo interior, y este no pudo indicarte que no debías abrir esa bocaza que tienes. Pero claro, como el señor carece de sentido común, dejemos todo a sus dones como adivinador heredados de las muy calificadas enseñanzas de Trelawney -añadió con veneno en su voz.

-No te metas con mi sentido común, Granger.- siseó Draco mirándola furioso, como en los tiempos del colegio.

-¿Qué piensas hacerme, Malfoy? ¿Hechizarme? ¿Golpearme?- preguntó mientras enarcaba una ceja y lo miraba burlonamente. -Malfoy, Malfoy. Puedes intentar lo que quieras, pero sabemos que en cuestión de hechizos te llevo un mundo de ventaja. Y con respecto a la fuerza bruta, dudo que tengas los cojones para levantarme una mano y salir bien de ello.- sentenció mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Por quién me tomas, Granger?- preguntó mientras la miraba seriamente. Ese último comentario le había herido, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. -No soy un mal nacido como para pegarle a una mujer, por más insoportable que sea.- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba fijamente, para luego simplemente girar su rostro y mirar a la pared.

Hermione se detuvo y lo miro fijamente, notando su expresión taciturna. Realmente no había esperado esa expresión afectada en el rostro de Malfoy una vez las palabras abandonaron su boca, para luego ser cubiertas por una mascara de seriedad e indiferencia antes de dar su respuesta. Había sido un segundo, un mísero segundo y había notado como su insinuación a la violencia le había dado duro en el orgullo, pero no de la manera que ella quisiera. Realmente Malfoy había cambiado para bien con el paso de los años, aunque aún hubiera un millón de cosas que seguían siendo un desastre en él. Y al admitir esto, también tendría que admitir que había sido dura con él. Maldito remordimiento y maldita culpa. Llegaban de golpe para atormentarla un poco más en su momento de crisis.

-Malfoy, yo…-comenzó a decir, cuando escuchó pasos que se dirigían al cambiador. Se calló abruptamente y espero a que los pasos se detuvieran por completo y comenzaran a escucharse golpes a la puerta.

-Mione, soy yo.- se escuchó una voz al otro lado, tranquilizando a la castaña, quien quitó rápidamente todos los hechizos.

-David.- dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta y abrazaba fuertemente al joven. -Gracias, gracias, mil veces gracias.- dijo rápidamente, al tiempo que depositaba besos en la cara del mesero, quien reía suavemente. Draco observaba la escena desde una distancia prudente, con el entrecejo fruncido, y la mirada fija en el muchacho que sostenía suavemente a la castaña.

-De nada Mione.- respondió David, al tiempo que miraba al rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Ahora, tienes mucho que explicar. Creo que es lo mínimo que me merezco.- añadió al tiempo que se separaba y la observaba con una ceja enarcada.

-David, te prometo que luego te explico bien, pero ahora no es un buen momento.- respondió la castaña mientras guardaba su varita disimuladamente en su bolso. Gracias a Dios que David era algo despistado.

-Ah no, Mione. Si no me piensas contar, al menos me tienes que recompensar de alguna manera.- dijo David con una sonrisa picara, la cual logró que el ceño de Draco se frunciera aún más. -Y creo que sé la mejor manera de hacerlo.- añadió al tiempo que se acercaba a la joven y se disponía a susurrarle algo al oído.

-Mantén tu distancia.- murmuró Draco con la barbilla tensa y agarrando el brazo del muchacho.

-Ahh, sabía que esta táctica iba a funcionar.- exclamó alegre David, al tiempo que se acercaba a Draco. -Mione, creo que me conformare con un pago en este instante. Olvidaré todo lo que pensaba preguntarte si me dejas a este bombón por el día de hoy. ¿Qué dices, rubio?- agregó logrando que los ojos de Draco se desorbitaran, y lo soltara rápidamente, para luego dar dos pasos atrás.

-Aléjate de mí.- ordenó Draco al tiempo que se alejaba otros dos pasos más, al ver que David se acerba a él. Giró su rostro y vio la expresión risueña de Hermione, lo cual lo enojó. -¿Piensas quedarte ahí, Granger? Haz algo, por merlín.- dijo Draco a la castaña al verse prácticamente pegado a la pared.

-¿Debería? Te veo bastante bien, Malfoy.- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa, pero al ver que David iba en serio, se acercó a donde estaban los dos hombres. -David, deja a Draco. No está en tu liga.- dijo Hermione, al momento que halaba suavemente el brazo de su amigo, sin darse cuenta de la forma en que lo había llamado. -Otro día prometo recompensarte, pero déjalo en paz, si no quieres meterme en más problemas de los que ya tengo. Su mamita podría venir a buscarme si descubre que le he hecho algo a su pequeñín.- agregó con tono melodramático y burlón, lo cual hizo que el rubio bufara.

-Otro día no será lo mismo.- se quejó David tercamente. -Quien sabe cuando volveré a ver un monumento como este.- agregó al tiempo que miraba descaradamente a Draco, lo cual lo hizo sentirse más incomodo y enojado de lo que ya estaba.

-No esperes volverme a ver por aquí, muggle.- murmuró Draco con desdén.

-¿Qué dijiste, Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Nada, Granger.- respondió mordiéndose la lengua. Estaba en desventaja y no podía hacer comentarios fuera de lugar. Al fin y al cabo, Granger lo había salvado de ese ser de dudosa procedencia, dudoso genero y dudosa especie. Si, todo dudoso, porque era demasiado para su comprensión. -Granger, vamonos antes de que a la comadreja y a Potter se les den por regresar.- dijo intentando irse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. No quería estar un segundo más donde su integridad física y psicológica estuviera en riesgo. Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con lo dicho por el rubio, y sonriendo levemente abrazó a su amigo mientras le agradecía la ayuda.

-Me tengo que ir, David. Nos veremos mañana, cuando las cosas estén un poco más calmadas.- se despidió apresuradamente, al sentir la insistente mirada de Draco en su nuca, que la taladraba inmisericordioso.

-Ya, ya. Larguémonos antes de que las cosas se pongan peor.- gruñó Draco mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la salida, y halaba a Hermione por el brazo. -Hasta nunca, muggle.- se despidió Draco por cortesía, al notar la enojada expresión de la castaña, y sin prestarle atención a la mirada desconcertada de David. La arrastró por el pasillo, mientras que miraba a todas partes buscando alguna persona, y abrazando rápida y fuertemente a Hermione, se apareció en un conocido lugar.

Hermione se había sorprendido por la acción de Draco, pero una vez sintió la aparición conjunta, se aferró un poco más fuerte a él. Al fin y al cabo, no sabía a donde pensaba llevarlos la inconciente mente del rubio. Una vez terminada la aparición, se quedó abrazada a él unos instantes más, para luego soltarlo bruscamente, mientras se reprendía por estar pensando que el perfume de Draco era el apropiado para las sensaciones que su figura transmitía. Caminó alejándose del rubio y observando el lugar donde estaban y no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja.

-¿Aquí?- preguntó Hermione, señalando el amplio bosque que los rodeaba. -No se te pudo haber ocurrido otro lugar. Por ejemplo, uno cercano a la civilización.- añadió sarcástica al reconocer el lugar. Era el mismo bosque donde se había realizado el mundial de Quidditch y al que había regresado junto a Harry y Ron, cuando estaban en su búsqueda de Horrorcruxes, claro que esto último no lo sabía el rubio. Suspiró enojada, pero luego se obligó a tranquilizarse. Al menos estaban en un lugar que jamás pensarían Harry y Ron, a parte, conocía los alrededores bastante bien, y cualquier cosa que quisiera intentar el rubio, podría ser neutralizada.

-Eres una malagradecida, Granger.- dijo Draco mientras la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. -Luego de haberme tomado el trabajo de pensar en un lugar donde ni tus _amigos_, Astoria o Pansy nos encontrarán, y de haberte traído conmigo, me lo agradeces con esa lengua afilada que tienes. Que decepción.- añadió mirándola fijamente, recalcando y siseando al mencionar la palabra amigos y haciendo que Hermione se mordiera el labio para luego verle tomar aire. Él tenía razón. Rayos, estaba completamente de acuerdo. Él le había quitado el peso de pensar un lugar donde sus amigos podrían encontrarla, y la había traído con él, porque muy fácilmente pudo haberla dejado tirada en el café y que ella se las ingeniara para escapar y explicar la situación a Harry y Ron. Tomando aire, y disponiéndose a ser justa, habló.

-Gracias, Malfoy.- murmuró mientras esquivaba el contacto visual. -Gracias por haberme ayudado a escapar de Harry y Ron. Y Lamento lo que dije en el café, no fue mi intención ir tan lejos.- añadió mientras sentía un peso menos de encima, pero a la vez, sintiéndose extraña al agradecer y disculparse con Draco Malfoy.

Draco observaba en silencio a Hermione, con su expresión estoica, pero duda en sus ojos. ¿Quién era esa y en que parte de su aparición había quedado Granger? La miró con fijeza y se percató de cómo la joven apretaba sus manos y se las estrujaba. Estaba igual de conmocionada por sus palabras como él, y observó su rostro, que estaba huyendo a él. Sonrió levemente, antes de volver a componer su expresión.

-Claro, Granger.- aceptó Draco, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia un tronco caído, y se sentó sobre él, cruzando sus piernas y con la espalda recta, que cualquiera pensaría que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de su mansión. Hermione le siguió con la mirada y enarcó una ceja al ver como él se acomodaba.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí, Malfoy?- preguntó al ver la postura relajada del rubio. Draco sonrió a medio lado, antes de contestar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo, Granger?- preguntó de regreso, notando como la castaña fruncía el ceño. -Tal vez la paz y la tranquilidad de este lugar te dio algunas ideas donde tú, yo, y la fresca grama están incluidas.- añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Para que negarlo, Malfoy. Una de mis fantasías es hacerlo en medio de la nada.- respondió Hermione mirando a sus alrededores, mientras Draco enarcaba ambas cejas. -Pero no ahora.- añadió luego de un par de segundos, mirando a Draco fijamente. -En fin, regresando a la realidad, te preguntaba si pensabas quedarte por tu postura tan relajada.- continuó, señalando al rubio y su forma de sentarse.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que Pansy y Astoria deben estarme buscando por todos los lugares en los que podría estar. Y mejor quedarme aquí un rato, antes de ponerme a vagar y perderme en el mundo Muggle.- respondió tranquilamente, logrando que Hermione estuviera de acuerdo con él. Era una respuesta sensata. Ella tampoco tenía un lugar a donde ir, sin que Harry o Ron pudieran encontrarla. Maldita sea, en momentos como ese le enfadaba el hecho que ellos tuvieran completo acceso a su apartamento y conocieran cada uno de los detalles de su vida.

Hermione caminó bufando ante esa verdad innegable y tomó asiento junto a Draco, mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su rostro sobre sus palmas. El rubio la observó discretamente, antes de sonreír arrogante.

-¿Queriendo estar cerca de mí?- preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente y sin ningún recato. Hermione rodó los ojos antes de sonreír igual que él.

-Por supuesto. Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios y estoy a la espera de que me abraces fuertemente ahora que estamos solos.- respondió Hermione sin perder la sonrisa y mirándolo de reojo, mientras mantenía la misma posición. Lo que la sorprendió fue el ver que el rubio hacia exactamente lo que ella había dicho. -Manos fuera, Malfoy.- espetó al sentir el brazo del joven sobre sus hombros.

-Pero Granger, si estoy haciendo lo que me pediste.- respondió Draco con una sonrisa burlona, sin soltarla. -Además, esa grama me esta llamando para jugar un rato y creo escuchar tu nombre también. Pero sólo falta definir, si es con o sin…- añadió Draco, para luego detenerse antes de terminar la frase con una sonrisa mientras observaba la grama que se extendía frente a ellos, y que estaba cubierta del sol por la sombra de los árboles que había alrededor.

-¿Con o sin qué?- preguntó Hermione mientras se removía y trataba de quitar el brazo del rubio de su hombro, aunque no podía negar que la cercanía fuera tranquilizante y que el perfume que momentos antes hubiera olisqueado, ahora la estaba embriagando.

-Con o sin ropa, Granger.- respondió Draco con obviedad, luego de haber chasqueado la lengua.

-Yo no iré a ningún lado contigo con o sin Ropa, Malfoy.- espetó Hermione enojada, pero con un rubor en sus mejillas que la delataba.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que vamos para algún lado?- preguntó "inocentemente". -Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos aquí, aparte de que suena interesante esa fantasía tuya de tener sexo en medio de la nada. Y creo que este lugar califica perfectamente como nada.- añadió mirando a sus alrededores con ojos críticos, y luego asentir con la cabeza

-Pero en mi fantasía incluye más cosas.- refutó Hermione poniéndose de pie y colocando una distancia entre los dos. Ciertamente ese juego de bromas le había traído innumerables problemas que luego tendría que resolver, pero ahora le causaba gracia. Sobretodo, porque ahora no había nadie que escuchara y malinterpretara sus palabras. -¿Dónde está la sábana donde me fundiré con mi amor eterno y la canasta con la cena especialmente preparada para mí? o, ¿Dónde está la sensación de peligro o de saberse haciendo algo indebido?- preguntó mientras hacía como si buscara desesperadamente dichos objetos, para luego suspirar acongojada.

-Granger, Granger.- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. -¿Para que necesitas una sabana, si la fresca grama te sirve de colchón y la sombra de los árboles te cubre del sol?-preguntó mientras teatralmente mostraba sus alrededores.

-Para tu información, Malfoy, no pienso hacerlo como los animales. Ni perro que fuera.- gruñó al notar como Draco comenzaba a quitarse el jersey, quedando en la pulcra e impecable camisa blanca que llevaba debajo. Se le quedó mirando fijamente, al notar la porción de piel de su abdomen que se mostraba por debajo de la camisa mientras el joven pasaba el jersey por encima de su cabeza.

-Pero si lo harías conmigo, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Draco al notar la mirada perpleja y fija de Hermione. Sonrió al saberse observado por la castaña, y decidió darle un pequeño espectáculo personal. -Al fin y al cabo las trabas que colocaste fueron de los objetos que hacían falta, y que fácilmente podemos transfigurar.- dijo mientras sacaba su varita y transfiguraba el tronco en una cama de gran tamaño y luego se sentaba en ella.

-Con respecto a la cena, podríamos dejarla para después de nuestra sesión de sexo, o cuando no nos estén buscando. Y que mejor sensación de peligro que saberse perseguidos por un ejercito de comadrejas chismosas, un cara rajada con problemas de personalidad y un par de mujeres celosas.-añadió con una sonrisa incitadora al tiempo desabotonaba un par de botones de su camisa, lo cual logró que Hermione abriera su boca, para luego cerrarla sin saber que decir. Luego de un par de instantes en silencio, vio como la castaña temblaba levemente para luego escuchar el sonido de su risa inundar el lugar.

-Buen intento, Malfoy. Pero un par de palabras, un numerito de cabaret y una cama king size no lograran que olvidé nuestro pasado, ya sea lejano o cercano, y me acueste contigo.- respondió Hermione mientras se sentaba contra el tronco de un árbol y sonreía burlona.

-¿Numerito de cabaret?- repitió Draco con una ceja enarcada, pero se quedó sin respuesta al ver como la castaña se acomodaba y cerraba sus ojos.

Se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta, pero el sonido de la acompasada y tranquila respiración de la joven le dio a entender que ella no le respondería por un tiempo, ya que al parecer se había dormido. Y si no se había dormido, al menos lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente. Bueno, había una forma de descubrirlo. Sonrió con diversión y decidido, comenzó a caminar rumbo a ella. Si mal no recordaba, cerca de allí quedaba un lago.

* * *

-Bueno, Granger. Hasta aquí llega nuestro recorrido.- dijo Draco con tono divertido, para luego detenerse junto al lago. Habiendo pensado en todo, comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del lago con sus ropas impermeabilizadas, para luego detenerse cuando el agua le había llegado al ombligo. Sonrió y suspiró. -A la cuenta de tres.- murmuró emocionado. -Uno, dos…-comenzó a contar, pero se detuvo cuando soltó la carga que llevaba entre sus brazos. -Tres.- dijo al momento en que vio como Hermione soltaba un grito y salía botando agua por la boca. La había dejado caer al lago mientras dormía.

-Maldito seas, Malfoy.- gruñó enojada Hermione, al tiempo que dejaba de toser agua, y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Estaba completamente empapada, y ahora sentía la chaqueta adherida pesadamente a su piel. -¿Eres imbécil o qué? ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre tirarme al lago mientras duermo?- preguntó echa una furia, mientras Draco comenzaba a reír.

Farfullando en voz baja, salió del río, ignorando las risas del rubio y se quitó la chaqueta, para luego buscar un lugar donde dejarla secar al sol. Una vez echo eso, se giró hacia el rubio con varita en mano para verlo observarla absorto y con expresión indescifrable. Enarcó una ceja y decidida, hizo un par de hechizos no verbales, para luego sonreír mientras se acercaba al lago. Su sonrisa se fue ensanchando al notar que Malfoy no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Esto sería divertido.

-_Aguamenti.-_ murmuró y de su varita salió un chorro de agua, que cubrió por completo al ex slytherin, que salió de su lapsus, mientras escupía agua. Draco se reprendió mentalmente. Se había quedado absorto mirando la figura de la joven, y aunque en el transcurso del día la había tenido entre sus brazos por diversas razones, era distinto a ver la figura delineada por la blusa blanca que dejaba ver algo más que sus curvas. Hermione Granger había crecido en estos años, y vaya que había cambiado. Se relamió mentalmente con la idea que anteriormente le parecía solamente un juego para sacar de quicio a la castaña, y que ahora se le tornaba demasiado tentadora.

-Deja de mirarme así, Malfoy.- dijo Hermione, cansada de sentirse seguida por ese par de ojos grises. Estaba enojada y empapada, y sabía que aún era demasiado pronto como para irse a su casa. Aún era peligroso con Harry y Ron buscándola. Pero no podía negar que el agua del lago estaba refrescante, así que mejor mirar la ocasión por el lado positivo, y nadar un poco antes de salirse. Se acercó nuevamente a la orilla y se quitó las incomodas botas y las dejó junto a su chaqueta, su bolso y su varita.

Draco observaba como la joven se despojaba de sus zapatos dejando ver un par de pies pequeños, y su varita en tierra firme, antes de entrar nuevamente al agua y sumergirse completamente. Minutos atrás lo había insultado, y ahora jugueteaba tranquilamente en el lago. Mujeres. ¿Quién las entiende?

* * *

Su ropa se había secado completamente, y ahora descansaba bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles cercanos. Sus adoloridos pies le agradecían el que no los hubiera devuelto a la incomoda prisión que esas malditas botas significaban. Observó el cielo, y como ya era prácticamente de noche. Suspiró, mientras evitaba pensar en la figura que yacía a un par de metros de distancia, y la imagen de él, nadando sin camisa y compitiendo inocentemente con ella. Sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban y bufó al saberse que estaba reaccionando como una quinceañera. Por Merlín, era una mujer de veinticinco años, y aún se andaba sonrojando al ver a un hombre sin camisa.

Vale, vale. Habría que ser sinceros. Malfoy no era cualquier hombre sin camisa. Un cuerpo así, junto a una piel tan cuidada no la podría tener cualquiera. Y maldita sea, ella era una mujer, y la carne es débil. Demasiado débil cuando el prospecto se dirigía caminando hacía ella, aún sin camisa, con el cabello húmedo y cayendo descuidado por su frente, y con una sonrisa que invitaba a dejarse llevar. Y merlín sabía que en ese momento ella quería dejarse llevar, al fin y al cabo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin una relación estable, y su cuerpo no podía evitar reaccionar al que se acercaba a ella. En ese instante, el sutil olor de su colonia la golpeó completamente, y sintió que su raciocinio se estaba escapando, junto a su sentido común. Pero aún tenía un poco, y la batalla no estaba completamente perdida. No, aún no estaba del todo perdida. Comenzó a recordar todos los sucesos del día, y no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban una vez más por el rubio, sólo que esta vez se trataba de ira y no de pensamientos bobalicones.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Malfoy?- masculló sarcástica, mientras comenzaba a pensar en la mejor forma de salir de todos los problemas en los que las mentiras de Malfoy la habían metido.

-Efectivamente, Granger.- respondió Draco sin perder la sonrisa con la que se había acercado. -He estado pensando en un par de cosas, y creo que tu fantasía tendrá que esperar.-añadió, logrando hacer que la joven lo mirara interrogante. -Hoy no creo que sea posible que utilicemos esta fantástica locación más que para refrescarnos mientras nos escondemos. Aunque si te quitas la blusa podría reconsiderármelo.- añadió, mirándola socarronamente, logrando que la ex Gryffindor lo fulminara con la mirada, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-No pienso quitarme la blusa, Malfoy.- respondió secamente Hermione, mientras apretaba los puños.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco pensé que lo harías. Ese es un trabajo que me corresponde a mí.- respondió Draco, con tranquilidad. -Por lo que, al notar que suficiente tiempo ha transcurrido desde que hemos llegado, creo que es hora de regresar a nuestros hogares.-añadió antes de que la castaña lo interrumpiera.

-Muy sensato.- murmuró Hermione, asintiendo con la cabeza. -Entonces supongo que es el adiós, Malfoy.- añadió mientras tomaba sus botas y comenzaba a ponérselas. Hola de nuevo, tortura post moderna.

-¿Quién ha hablado de adiós?- dijo Draco con tranquilidad. -Yo dije que era hora de regresar a nuestros hogares, pero no mencioné en que momento o en que orden.- agregó con una sonrisa.

-Claro.- murmuró irónica, mientras seguía ignorándolo. Draco se encogió de hombros, mientras convocaba su camisa y su jersey. Se colocó la camisa y dobló su jersey, no se sentía con ganas de colocárselo. Al fin y al cabo, luego se lo quitaría. Sonrió ante las connotaciones de ese pensamiento, y se dijo a si mismo que esa noche disfrutaría de la compañía de Granger, y descubriría como era esa Gryffindor en la cama. Convocó el bolso y la chaqueta de la castaña antes que ella pudiera hacerlo.

-Bueno, como ambos estamos de acuerdo, entonces vamonos.- dijo, al tiempo que tomaba la chaqueta y el bolso. Y con un rápido movimiento, la abrazó con un brazo y se aparecieron conjuntamente nuevamente.

* * *

-Me niego a ponerme este vestido.- gritó Hermione desde el interior de la habitación. Llevaba media hora encerrada y por ningún motivo se iba a colocar semejante vestimenta que la hacia lucir como una mujer de la vida nocturna. En otras palabras, ni loca se pondría un traje que parecía confeccionado por y para una mujerzuela.

-Vamos Granger, al menos déjame ver como se te ve puesto.- respondió Draco desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se encontraban en ese momento en la mansión Black, la cual había sido cedida a Draco luego de que Narcisa decidiera que habían demasiados recuerdos en aquella casa, que aún no estaba dispuesta a confrontar. Y por obvias razones, era el lugar perfecto para tener la paz y la tranquilidad deseada, ya que al fin y al cabo, sólo las personas con sangre Black corriendo por las venas podrían llegar o enseñar el lugar.

Y no podía dejar de felicitarse al no ceder ante las demandas de su madre de enseñarle la casa a Pansy o a Astoria. Definitivamente las precauciones que había tomado para ese lugar estaban dando frutos ahora. Sólo faltaba que Granger se dignara a ponerse uno de los vestidos que había conseguido para ella. Pero la muy jodida había devuelto sin pensar todos los vestidos que le había pasado, y sólo se había quedado por más tiempo con su favorito. Y para que negar, moría de ganas de ver ese traje sobre la figura de Granger. Aunque, siendo sinceros, prefería ver como ese vestido resbalaba de la figura de la susodicha.

-Ni loca me verás tú o alguien más con esos trapos.- respondió desdeñosa desde el interior. Hermione observaba indignada el pedazo de tela que Malfoy llamaba vestido. No podía negarlo, era de un muy bonito color verde, aunque era un tanto Slytherin para su gusto, pero era más lo que dejaba al descubierto que lo que cubría.

-No seas exagerada, Granger. Mi buen gusto por la moda no puede ser puesto en tela de juicio por una Gryffindor simplona y empollona como tú.- respondió Draco cruzándose de brazos. La paciencia se le estaba agotando, y por Dios, que esa no era una de sus cualidades. -A parte, estoy seguro que cualquier mujer estaría más que encantada de usar cualquiera de los vestidos que te pasé. No tienes ni idea de cuanto cuesta cada uno de ellos.- agregó mientras convocaba una silla y se sentaba tranquilamente. Escuchó a la joven bufar sonoramente desde el interior, y sonrió.

-Pues yo no soy cualquier mujer, Malfoy.-espetó Hermione, observando el vestido. ¿Para que mentirse a si misma? Definitivamente Malfoy tenía buen gusto, sólo que ella no se veía usando ninguno de los modelos que le había pasado, pero este último era hermoso, y a la vez demasiado descubierto. Enrojeció al pensar en como se vería usándolo y negó con la cabeza. Demasiado bochornoso.

-Bueno Granger, ese es el último que tengo disponible. Así que te pones ese o sales desnuda. Pero de que sales de ese cuarto para cenar, sales.- dijo Draco lo suficientemente alto como para que la castaña lo escuchase. -A menos que desees pasar una temporada indefinida en esta casa junto a mí.- añadió al escucharla bufar. Hermione se mordió el labio enojada.

Maldito mentiroso, aprovechado, sinvergüenza y descarado. La había traído a su casa, para tenerla como rehén hasta que aceptara las condiciones de su trato. Y aunque su estomago le estaba pasando factura, ella no pensaba darle el gusto de cenar con él con un vestido como ESE. Aún tenía problemas que solucionar y mentiras que desenredar, como para perder su tiempo con él. Se dejó caer de espaldas en la mullida y cómoda cama, para luego mirar de reojo el vestido. Había intentado de todo para poder escaparse, pero esa casa era peor que una cárcel. Ni siquiera podía aparecerse. Suspirando resignada, decidió retroceder en su contraataque, hasta nueva orden.

Observó el vestido una vez más, y se preguntó que estaría haciendo en ese momento su abuela y si toda su familia ya estaba enterada de que la pequeña y santurrona de Hermione Jane estaba embarazada de un niño imaginario y convivía con un novio que no existía más allá de la retorcidamente de un ex Slytherin sin oficio. Reuniendo el poco aguante que le quedaba después de un día entero lleno de problemas, se sentó en la cama y tomó el vestido entre sus manos. Bueno, al menos era una cena. No había nada de malo de cenar en esa casa con Malfoy, ¿No es cierto?

* * *

-Repíteme la razón por la que estamos aquí.- murmuró Hermione mientras sentía como aparecía el tic en su ojo izquierdo, y trataba de mantener una sonrisa, bastante falsa por cierto, en su lugar.

-Porque aquí la comida es de lo mejor de Reino Unido.- respondió Draco tranquilamente, mientras la llevaba del brazo y la guiaba al interior del restaurante. Llevaba puesta una túnica de gala negra, con detalles en plata y una corbata color acero. Sonrió a Hermione, quien se notaba enojada y avergonzada. -Además es una ocasión especial. ¿Cuándo más podrás jugar a ser la prometida de Draco Malfoy?- añadió, logrando que la castaña levantara levemente su barbilla en un gesto arrogante y enojado. En momentos como esos, no podía evitar sonreír. La leona se comportaba como una serpiente cuando quería o era obligada a ello.

-Su mesa, señor.- dijo un mesero, mientras los guiaba a una mesa en la zona privada del restaurante. Hermione sentía todas las miradas posadas en ella y en su acompañante. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Demonios, Malfoy se veía muy bien. _Demasiado bien para lo permitido._ Y en la forma en que estaba vestido, si tan sólo no abriera esa boca llena de insultos, podría ser un sueño hecho realidad. Y eso que se había prometido no caer en la tentación de tener una relación de una noche, pero cómo lo había previsto, era muy débil a muy pocas cosas. Y la visión de Draco Malfoy vestido impecablemente, con el cabello algo desordenado, con una sonrisa seductora e invitándola a una cena cinco estrellas era algo que en su vida se hubiera imaginado. Por lo tanto, no estaba inmune a esa imagen. Diablos, toda su moral se estaba yendo al caño por culpa de un maldito hombre.

Luego de caminar un par de minutos, llegaron a su mesa. Maravillada por la decoración del lugar, y la tranquila y apacible música de fondo, Hermione se dejo llevar. Antes de sentarse, sintió como el rubio retiraba el chal y se lo entregaba al mesero para que lo guardara junto a sus abrigos. Y aunque quiso protestar, vio con pena como se llevaba el mesero lo único que protegía y cubría la piel de su espalda.

Draco observó como la castaña se sentaba en la silla que había sacado para ella y como se removía incomoda. Se quedó unos instantes observando detalladamente la espalda de la joven y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Definitivamente había sido mejor de lo esperado. El vestido verde que había elegido para ella superaba las expectativas. Delineó con sus ojos la frágil, y delicada piel de la espalda, que quedaba descubierta por un escote que le llegaba al límite donde la espalda perdía su nombre y por el cabello ligeramente recogido en un elegante moño.

Pasó una de sus manos por el hombro de la joven y sintió como ella se erizaba bajo su tacto. Prolongando el contacto lo más posible, camino lentamente hasta su asiento, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Y Aunque la vista por detrás era fantástica, la parte delantera del vestido, no se quedaba atrás. Ya que a tenía un escote que era lo suficientemente recatado, como para llamar a la imaginación.

-¿Satisfecho?- preguntó Hermione mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Draco sonrió y tomándose su tiempo, observó a sus alrededores, antes de volver a mantener contacto visual con la castaña.

-Bastante.- fue la simple respuesta de Draco. En ese momento llegó apareció una botella de vino, y un par de copas. Suspirando, al confirmar que se encontraba en un lugar del mundo mágico, se dispuso a observar y esperar la oportunidad de marcharse y dejar tirado a Malfoy. Merlín no quiera que alguno de sus ex compañeros Slytherin, o alguien del ministerio los viera allí.

-Nadie nos encontrará aquí, Granger.- dijo Draco, antes de llevarse la copa a la boca y tomar un trago. -Este es un restaurante exclusivo y dudo mucho que alguno de tus amigos pueda pagarse una cena aquí. Y con respecto a Astoria o a Pansy, no creo que sean capaces de presentarse aquí sin estar debidamente arregladas.- añadió al notar la mirada interrogante. Hermione suspiró más tranquila ante sus palabras. Pasando por alto el sutil insulto, sus palabras eran las que necesitaba escuchar. Ahora podría relajarse y disfrutar de la cena.

* * *

-Ya te dije que no tomaré más vino, Malfoy.- dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. -Sé que intentas emborracharme, y aunque no conozco tus intenciones, no dudo que sean malas.- agregó, mientras alejaba la copa de si. Llevaban media hora en el restaurante y habían acabado una botella de vino y la entrada. Si seguía bebiendo de esa forma, quien saber que pasaría en el transcurso de la noche.

-Obviamente quiero emborracharte, Granger. Toda esta cena tiene ese fin.- respondió Draco con sinceridad, mientras rodaba los ojos. -Se supone que te emborraches y luego, en un par de horas, estemos completamente desnudos y enredados en alguna cama hasta el amanecer.- añadió con simpleza mientras nuevamente le tendía la copa. -Así que se buena niña y tomate la copa, Leona.- dijo con una sonrisa inocente. La misma condenada sonrisa que le había dado a su abuela horas antes, y con la que le había mentido sobre una paternidad inexistente.

-¿Estás loco o qué?- preguntó Hermione, enarcando una ceja. -¿Todo esto es para meterte en mi cama?- preguntó, recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta. Definitivamente Malfoy era un caso serio. Lo mejor era intentar otra estrategia para que se olvidara del asunto. -Malfoy, por si lo has olvidado, soy hija de Muggles.-

-Granger, Granger.- negó con la cabeza, mientras colocaba una cara de decepción. -He cambiado con los años, Granger. Ya no soy el mismo niñato del colegio. Además, como no querer entrar a tu cama cuando estas vestida de esa manera.- dijo mientras la miraba intensamente, haciendo sonrojar a la susodicha.

-Malfoy, ni creas que se me ha olvidado que llevas todo el día diciendo mentiras a mis seres queridos e inventándote un embarazo de la nada. ¿Y ahora tienes el descaro de pedirme que me acueste contigo?- refutó sorprendida por su descaro.

-Bueno, pensé que podríamos solucionar lo del embarazo de esa manera. Ya que tú me haces un favor, yo te hago otro favor y todos salimos favorecidos.- respondió con cínica sinceridad. Hermione sintió nuevamente aparecer el tic de su ojo, pero apretó sus manos y suspiró antes de responder.

-¡Draquito!- se escuchó un grito romper la tranquilidad. Diablos, reconocería esas voces en cualquier parte. Era Astoria y Pansy. -¡Draquito, sé que estas por aquí. ¿Dónde te escondes?- volvieron a llamarlo.

Se levantaron inmediatamente y comenzaron a caminar lo más rápido posible hacia los baños, encontrándose con un mesero. Pagando rápidamente por lo consumido y ordenando que luego enviaran sus abrigos a la mansión Malfoy, se dirigieron a los baños de Hombres. Hermione estaba a punto de protestar, cuando sintió que la mano del rubio le cubría la boca, al tiempo que se encerraban en el interior del baño de caballeros.

-Estoy segura que pasó por aquí.- escucharon que decía una voz con exasperación. Se trataba de Pansy.

-Yo también lo vi pasar, e iba acompañado. Pero esa no podía ser Granger, ¿verdad?- secundó Astoria con tono preocupado.

-Lo dudo. Esa no sabría como vestirse para venir a un lugar como este, ni aunque el tiraran un vestido en la cara.- respondió Pansy, tranquilizando a la joven Greengrass. Hermione apretaba los puños mientras se controlaba. No les convenía que los encontraran, pero la tentación de hechizarlas hasta que quedaran irreconocibles era demasiado grande. Draco sonreía mientras observaba la expresión enojada y decidida de la castaña. Y no pudo evitar pasarse la lengua por sus labios. Si la castaña era así de pasional en la cama, la noche sería altamente productiva.

Acercándose lentamente al oído de la joven, sintió la suavidad de los cabellos de ella acariciarle el rostro y el olor a perfume llenarle por completo los pulmones. Pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja y sintió como se aceleraba la respiración de la castaña, antes de atraparlo entre sus dientes. Hermione comenzó a revolverse, intentando escapar, cuando otros pasos se acercaron al lugar donde estaban Astoria y Pansy.

-¿Los han encontrado?- escucharon que dijo una voz masculina. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Esa era la voz de Harry. ¿Qué hacía Harry allí con ese par de brutas?

-Nada, Potter.- respondió Pansy con desden. Diablos, no solamente estaban esas dos féminas con problemas hormonales y poca satisfacción sexual, sino su mejor amigo les acompañaba.

-Te lo dije, Harry. Era imposible que Hermione viniera a un lugar como este con Malfoy. Simplemente no es su estilo.- dijo otra voz conocida. Frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de Ron. Con que no era lo suficientemente buena como para que alguien la trajera a un lugar así. Bueno Ronald, estabas completamente equivocado. Ya que había alguien que con tal de meterse entre sus bragas le había dado un vestido, una cena en un restaurante caro y que en ese momento estaba mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y comenzaba a descender por su cuello dejando un rastro de besos. Un momento, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Malfoy?

Finalmente logró despegarse de Malfoy, para escuchar como Harry y Ron discutían con las dos mujeres.

-Rayos, no están aquí. ¿Seguro que el informante de Skeeter es confiable?- preguntó Pansy. Esa condenada Bruja. Siempre que reaparecía en su vida, era para llenarla de problemas. Pero ya le mostraría lo que había hecho la guerra y los años con Hermione Jane Granger.

-Bueno, entonces sigamos buscándolos. Que Hermione tiene mucho que explicar.- dijo Ron con cansancio.

-Espera, tengo que ir al baño primero.- dijo Harry, haciendo que Hermione se colocara cada vez más nerviosa. Colocando su mente a trabajar a toda velocidad, se propuso pensar un lugar a donde huir. Ya sabía que tenían a un informante del escarabajo ese, y que sus amigos se había en compinchado con las seguidoras fervientes de Malfoy. Ahora, ¿Dónde, Merlín? ¿Dónde podría ser un buen lugar para esconderse?

-Conozco un lugar, Granger. Pero debes ceder a mis demandas.- murmuró Draco a su oído, para luego morderle el lóbulo una vez más. Podría sentir las pisadas de Harry acercarse a la puerta.

-No pienso acostarme contigo, Malfoy.- murmuró Hermione anteponiéndose a las palabras del ex Slytherin, y con la poca entereza que le quedaba mientras sentía que el rubio le succionaba y le mordía nuevamente el lóbulo. Cada segundo era crítico, y sentía su corazón a punto de salirse del pecho.

-Entonces supongo que no te molestará que San Potter y el señor Comadreja nos encuentren escondidos en el baño de hombres.- comenzó a decir Draco. En eso Hermione notó con preocupación que la manija de la puerta comenzaba a girarse. -Tranquila, está cerrada mágicamente, pero no tardaran en darse cuenta de ello.- añadió al ver que ella intentaba hechizar la puerta. -Así que estará bien abrirles la puerta y dejarlos encontrarnos, para que se lleven la imagen de sus vidas. Al notar a Hermione Granger con una provocativa y muy escotada túnica de gala, sonrojada y con un camino de marcas en su cuello.- añadió con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Mal nacido.- masculló Hermione cada vez más débil y notando como intentaban abrir la puerta de forma manual.

-Puede ser, pero si no te decides rápido Leona, tus amigos te encontraran un poco más ligera de ropa.- susurró Draco mientras jugaba con el tirante del vestido, y comenzaba a deslizarlo por el hombro de la joven.

-Harry, la puerta esta cerrada. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo intentas con un hechizo y ya?- escucharon que dijo Ron y Hermione sintió que el mundo se les venía encima. Se mordió le labio, sopesando las posibilidades de explicarse ante sus amigos y de salir viva del juicio que vendría después. Pero el ataque de Malfoy a su cuello era imparable, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba cada vez más y como una llama que creía pagada en su interior comenzaba a avivarse, decidió mandar al carajo su conciencia por una vez. Suspirando derrotada y a la vez, extasiada, se giró para darle más acceso al rubio.

-Tú ganas, Malfoy.- murmuró Hermione. Sintió como el rubio sonreía contra su piel y la abrazaba posesivamente. También sintió como seguía corriéndose el tirante de su vestido y como era girada rápidamente.

-Lástima, estoy comenzando a pensar que nada es más excitante que hacerlo aquí y ahora, con Potter y compañía del otro lado de la puerta.- murmuró Draco, haciendo que Hermione le pegara en el pecho.

-Eres un pervertido, Malfoy.- dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza mientras intentaba colocar un tono enojado, pero sin poder evitar sonreír al estar mentalmente de acuerdo con el rubio. Eso sería altamente estimulante.

Y entonces, sintió como todo sucedía en menos de un segundo. El tirante terminaba de correr por su brazo, mientras Malfoy enterraba su rostro en su cuello y la puerta del baño se abría. Logró escuchar un par de exclamaciones ahogadas, antes de escuchar la burlona risa del rubio y la despedida a unos sorprendidos Harry y Ron y sentir, por último, como se aparecían en algún lugar desconocido.

* * *


	5. Knock Out

_**Aparece Andrea en un sillón con dos bebés en sus brazos y Eriol sentado jugando junto a ella. -Hola a todos, vengo de regreso luego de un largo tiempo sin actualizar y un último mes de embarazo sufrido por la universidad. Pero aquí estoy con mi último cap, el Knock Out. Espero que sea de su disfrute y me dejen sus opiniones.- dice Andrea con una gran sonrisa.**_

_**-Pero no solo vengo a traerles este cap, sino a mostrarles a todos mis tres nuevos amores. Nacieron hace poco, el 26 de Junio y que mejor momento que presentárselos ahora.- dice mientras sonríe dulcemente. Estos dos son Uriel Isaac y Orion Axl Black.- dice señalando con su cabeza a los dos bebes que están en sus brazos. Los dos pequeños están tranquilamente dormidos, envueltos en ropas blancas y solo se pueden ver los lisos y negros cabellos de sus cabecitas. En ese instante entra Sirius con un bebe en brazos, el cual esta jugando con su dedo. Andrea sonríe al verlos acercarse y espera paciente a que el llegue a su lado.**_

_**-¿Ya les presentaste a los niños?- pregunta Sirius, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Andrea. -Bueno, yo les presentare a mi princesa.- dice, para luego girarse y sonreír alegremente. -Esta es mi princesa, Odette Elizabeth. Espero que la mimen mucho, y tenga muchos amiguitos. Pero cualquier mocoso que intente propasarse con ella, tendrá que vérselas conmigo.-dice Sirius, cambiando su expresión alegre por una sombría.**_

_**-Es muy pronto para eso, Sirius.- dice Andrea riéndose. -Aún falta mucho como para que los chicos piensen en ella más allá como una amiga de juegos. Primero debe entrar a Hogwarts para eso- añade Andrea mirando a su hija.**_

_**-Y por supuesto ella entrara en Gryffindor.- dice Sirius orgullo.**_

_**-Ni de riesgo, ella será Slytherin o Ravenclaw.- refuta Andrea, frunciendo el ceño.**_

_**-Mis cuatro hijos irán a Gryffindor, como su padre.- exclama Sirius hinchando el pecho.**_

_**-Lo lamento querido, pero ninguno de mis niños llevara rojo y dorado en su túnica. Ellos son serpientes o águilas.- contradice Andrea, sonriendo ampliamente. -En fin, dejando esta discusión para dentro de unos años, mejor sigan con el capitulo y gracias a todos por leer este fic. Por cierto, les mando torta virtual, ya que mis niños son el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he podido tener. Y si ustedes quieren, manden un review y les mando una foto de ellos tres y sus ojitos grises y azules.- dice Andrea, antes de despedirse.**_

_**-Ah por cierto, si me dejan más de 5 reviews pidiendo epilogo xD entonces subiré uno en 5 días. Cuidense mucho y ya saben HP y Co. pertenecen a J.K excepto, obviamente, Sirius.-**_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Knock Out**

**

* * *

**

Podía sentir el latido desbocado de su corazón en su garganta, y la adrenalina correr por sus venas. No podía negarlo, estaba emocionada y sentía un placer desbordante al saber que estaba haciendo algo que jamás en la vida hubiera pensado en llevar a cabo. Sintió como el par de frías y fuertes manos recorrían su espalda por completo y no pudo evitar suspirar.

Y allí estaba, en la mansión Black nuevamente. Y aunque sabía que el desgraciado al que estaba abrazada le había engañado, no pensaba hacer nada para remediarlo. En otro momento utilizaría todo su poder mental para darle una lección de honestidad al mimado de Malfoy, pero ahora, había otros asuntos que requerían su completa atención.

Sin saber a ciencia cierta como rayos él sabía donde vivía, y con un tirante del vestido descolocado. Por primera vez desde que habían llegado, se separó del pecho donde había escondido el rostro en esos interminables segundos, y lo levantó para encontrarse con la mirada fija de Malfoy. Observó la sonrisa que había en su rostro y como sus ojos se oscurecían cada vez más. Esos ojos color tormenta, que parecían acero liquido en ese instante.

-¿Estás conciente que aún me caes mal?- murmuró Hermione separándose un poco más, y dejando correr su vestido un poco mas abajo, al tiempo que dejaba ver parte de la piel de su busto. La sonrisa del rubio se hizo más notoria, mientras pasaba una mano por contorno del brazo de la castaña.

-Completamente.- respondió Draco sin perder la sonrisa. -Tampoco es que yo pensara jurarte amor eterno, Granger. Esto simplemente es un acuerdo mutuo y temporal.- añadió con descaro, mientras bajaba el rostro y se lo susurraba al oído.

-Entonces, todo esta dicho entre nosotros.- murmuró Hermione, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que sentía la mano de draco desarmando el moño y soltando su cabello. Pronto sintió la mano de él adentrarse entre sus cabellos y suspiró.

Aún sentía el corazón acelerado pero no estaba segura si era por lo vivido instantes atrás o por lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo con su cabello y su espalda. Se aferró firmemente al rubio y notó para su desagrado que el estaba completamente vestido, mientras ella tenía un hombro y un seno al descubierto. Separándose lo suficiente, giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de él y sin pensarlo dos veces, atrapó los labios con su boca.

Lo besó con fuerza. Lo besó desesperada y anhelante. Lo besó entregando todo de si, y pidiendo lo mismo a cambio, mientras se abrazaba a él cada vez más, cruzando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras él le ayudaba a sostenerse con sus brazos. Le mordió el labio en medio del beso y le invitó a jugar y conocerse con sus lenguas por largos minutos. Desesperada y anhelante de aire, se separó, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y sentía su corazón latir en su garganta y su rostro caliente por un sonrojo que esperaba, Malfoy no fuera capaz de ver.

-La leona sabe besar.- murmuró Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras recuperaba el aire que el súbito beso le había arrebatado. -Espero que eso no sea lo único que sepas hacer, Granger. Aunque no me molestaría la idea de enseñarte.- añadió mirándole el rostro. Hermione sonrió con picardía, y Draco no pudo evitar quedársele mirando fijamente ante ello.

-Lamentable, Malfoy. Pero se te han adelantado en ese aspecto.- respondió Hermione mientras se acercaba a él y comenzaba a besarle el cuello. Encargándose de tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y quién fue el afortunado de arrebatarle la virginidad a Sor Granger? ¿Potter o Weasley?- murmuró Draco mientras sentía los pequeños dientes de la castaña entretenerse con la piel de su cuello.

-Ninguno de los dos.- respondió Hermione, para satisfacción de Draco. -Y no me subestimes, Malfoy. Que no soy tan mojigata como piensas.- añadió entre besos, mientras se sostenía colocando un brazo alrededor del cuello del rubio y con la otra mano rozó la creciente y palpitante erección del joven.

-Vaya, la leona sabe juegos sucios.- exclamó Draco al sentir como su propia respiración se aceleraba y como las ansias despertaban cada vez más sus instintos más primitivos. Hermione siguió besando el cuello del joven, para luego dejar un camino por donde pasaba su lengua. Se detuvo al llegar a la línea de la mandíbula, donde se separó para quedar frente a frente con el rubio y acercarse lentamente, hasta casi rozarse.

Sonriendo, sacó lentamente la lengua de su boca y acercándose aún más, lamió los labios del heredero de los Malfoy. Los recorrió dos veces con su lengua, para luego continuar su caminó hasta la barbilla, la cual hasta hace pocas horas había estado levantada con arrogancia, y ahora estaba a la merced del ataque de sus pequeños y blancos dientes.

-¿No piensas llevarme a una alcoba?- preguntó Hermione entre mordiscos, haciendo reír a Draco.

-Eso es un cliché, Granger. Pensé que tendrías algo más… ¿Cómo decirlo? Estimulante, en mente.- respondió, en medio de un gruñido. Hermione sonreía mientras volvía a rozar la erección de Draco, para luego concentrarse en hacer pequeños círculos sobre la tela del pantalón.

-Entonces, ¿Qué propones?- preguntó alejándose un poco y mirándolo a los ojos. Sintió como el aferraba con fuerza su trasero y no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación, que hizo sonreír al rubio. Y sin perder tiempo, la besó nuevamente, mientras caminaba en medio de tropiezos y pausas, por el corredor. Hermione había cerrado los ojos y se había aferrado al cuello del rubio para agarrarse mejor, y sólo los abrió cuando sintió que algo entraba en contacto con su trasero. Observó el lugar y no pudo evitar sonreír. Definitivamente Malfoy era un pervertido.

-Que mejor sitio para hacer gemir a un ratón de biblioteca como tú, que este lugar.- dijo Draco con voz ronca, mientras la sentaba sobre un escritorio. Hermione se permitió observar el lugar y quedó maravillada. Definitivamente esa era una biblioteca que le encantaría poder volver a visitar. Lastima que su dueño fuera tan jodidamente fastidioso. -Pienso que una Granger con anteojos, completamente desnuda y sobre el escritorio de mi biblioteca sería interesante. A parte, te concederé tu anhelo de obtener un orgasmo entre tus amados libros.- añadió mientras la veía profundamente. Hermione sintió una descarga que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de donde estaba la mirada de Malfoy posada. Se sonrojo levemente, al verlo seguir el movimiento de su pecho al respirar.

-¿Qué tanto miras, Malfoy?- gruñó Hermione mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de si, apoyando su peso en ellos.

-Tienes los senos más grandes de lo que pensaba, Granger.- respondió Draco enarcando una ceja, para luego sonreír. -Eso está muy bien. Las mujeres planas no son de mi preferencia.- añadió mientras observaba el seno descubierto. Se lamió el labio al notar el pezón erecto, y acercándose, colocó su mano sobre este. Hermione se mordió el labio, y tembló ligeramente. -Eres bastante sensible, Leona.- murmuró mientras la miraba fijamente.

Hermione tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus dientes mordían firmemente su labio inferior y con cada roce por parte de sus dedos a la tibia y tersa piel de su pecho, temblaba ligeramente. Podía sentir el rápido latir de su corazón, y como su respiración se tornaba descontrolada. Se sintió orgulloso, y no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que acercaba su rostro a ese duro pezón, antes de atraparlo con su lengua.

-¡Malfoy!- gruñó, para luego dejar escapar un gemido al tiempo que arqueaba su espalda. Draco ignoró el llamado y siguió lamiéndolo, al tiempo que llevaba su mano hasta la tira del vestido que aún se mantenía en su lugar y comenzaba a bajarla lentamente por el brazo de la joven, hasta dejarla completamente descubierta de la cintura para arriba. En ese momento Hermione colocó una de sus manos sobre el cabello del rubio y utilizando toda la fuerza que tenía, la cual no era mucha en ese momento, lo separó de si. -Espera un momento Malfoy.- murmuró Hermione mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Hice algo mal, Granger?- preguntó con aparente inocencia, aunque una sonrisa comenzaba a florecer en su rostro. -¿O es que nunca te habían lamido los senos?- preguntó con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, sólo que me niego a estar en desventaja.- dijo mientras le agarraba la corbata y lo acercaba a si misma para besarlo nuevamente. Rápidamente comenzó a aflojar la corbata, para luego seguir con los botones de la camisa blanca, hasta llegar a la mitad del pecho.

-Eres rápida, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?- murmuró Draco al verse con la camisa desabotonada hasta la mitad, sin corbata, y con el chaleco levemente descompuesto. Observó la sonrisa juguetona que había en el rostro de la castaña y decidió no darle el gusto de dejarse desnudar por ella, por lo que se alejó un par de pasos y comenzó a desabotonarse el chaleco, el cual se dejó medio puesto, para luego seguir desabotonándose la camisa.

-Espera Malfoy.- llamó Hermione, mirándolo anhelante. -Déjame hacerlo.- pidió, recibiendo una negativa por parte del rubio, quien se disponía a sacarse por completo el chaleco. -Entonces quédate con el chaleco solamente.- dijo mientras el joven enarcaba una ceja.

-¿Parte de alguna fantasía?- preguntó mientras se quitaba la camisa, y volvía a colocarse el chaleco negro sobre la piel, sin abotonárselo.

-Ciertamente.- respondió Hermione al tiempo que se colocaba de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia el rubio, dejando el vestido escurrir por su piel hasta quedar completamente en el suelo. -Al parecer te facilité el trabajo.- murmuró mientras sonreía de medio lado y seguía acercándose, hasta quedar casi pegada a él. -Por lo tanto, merezco mi recompensa.- añadió al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre el cinturón, desabrochándolo y tirándolo al suelo, para luego aflojar el pantalón lo suficiente como para meter su mano dentro de él.

-Granger.- gruñó Draco al sentir nuevamente los delicados dedos de la castaña sobre la tela de su bóxer, acariciando su erección.

-Estás tan duro, Malfoy.- murmuró Hermione pegándose por completo a él, sin dejar de hacer su labor. -Que debe ser doloroso.- añadió al tiempo que la agarraba por completó con su mano, obteniendo un sonido gutural proveniente de la garganta del rubio.

-Eres perversa.- dijo Draco al tiempo que la atrapaba entre sus brazos y la alzaba, obligándola a dejar su labor incompleta, al tiempo que escuchaba la risa de Hermione llenar el lugar.

-Estamos a mano ahora.- respondió la castaña, al tiempo que volvía a tener sus pies sobre el suelo. -Que fastidio. Voy a quitarme estas sandalias.- masculló Hermione, al tiempo que se separaba del rubio y se sentaba en uno de los sofás que estaban en la biblioteca, para así poder quitarse los incómodos zapatos. Draco observaba en silencio los movimientos de la joven, sin poder creerlo. Unos segundos atrás estaban completamente inmersos en las preliminares para que de un momento a otro, como si nada, se alejara y se entretuviera con un maldito par de sandalias.

-Maldita sea, Granger.- gruñó molesto, al tiempo que se acercaba, para luego agacharse y tomar una de las piernas de la joven. -Arruinaste completamente el momento.- añadió al tiempo que le quitaba la sandalia. Al tiempo que se fijaba en lo torneadas y firmes que estaban sus piernas. Pasó su mano por el contorno de ellas y sonrió al notar el sobresalto de la joven. Al parecer no todo estaba arruinado. -Ahora se buena niña y pásame la otra pierna, Leona.- dijo Draco, notando con satisfacción como la joven le hacía caso. Una vez libre de la tortura que dichas zapatillas representaban, suspiró aliviada, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá.

-¿Provocándome?- preguntó Draco, observándola fijamente mientras permanecía agachado. Hermione se sonrojo al notar que estaba prácticamente desnuda frente a él, acostada en el sofá de su biblioteca y con una sonrisa tranquila. Definitivamente estaba llamándolo. -Si es así, aquí hay algo de lo cual eres culpable, Granger. Espero que esta vez no me cambies el tema y arruines el momento, Leona.- añadió mientras se colocaba de pie y señalaba su entrepierna.

-Aún hay mucha ropa de por medio.- dice Hermione con una sonrisa, la cual es respondida. Draco se coloca sobre ella, con el pantalón completamente abierto y sin zapatos, para verla sonreírle insinuante. -Estás lento, Malfoy. ¿Acaso te has quedado estático o buscas palabras para jurarme amor eterno?- dice al tiempo que se estira sobre el sofá y comienza a rozar su cuerpo con el del rubio.

-Eres una habladora.- gruñe, para luego atrapar su boca en un beso.

* * *

-¿Están seguras de que aquí está Malfoy?- preguntó Ron enojado. Observaba a todas partes y no podía evitar sentirse completamente incomodo. Esa bendita casa traía la misma sensación de Grimmauld Place, antes de que comenzaran a limpiarla.

-Narcisa nos dijo que este era el escondite de Draco cuando no quiere ser molestado. Además, nadie aparte de los Black conoce su existencia.- respondió Pansy con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Este lugar no me gusta. Es demasiado oscuro.- murmuró Ron mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-Entonces, si este lugar es sólo conocido por los Black. ¿Cómo logró Hermione conocer de su existencia?- preguntó Harry, recibiendo un incomodo silencio por respuesta.

-No hay nada por aquí. Dividámonos y busquémoslos en todas las habitaciones.- dijo Pansy mientras seguían andando. -Potter y la comadreja irán al segundo piso, mientras nosotras vamos al tercero.- añadió al tiempo que se detenía a medio pasillo. En ese momento comenzaron a escucharse ruidos. Los cuatros giraron sus rostros en dirección al lugar de donde provenía el ruido y comenzaron a caminar tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Se detuvieron frente a la última puerta del pasillo, y notaron que los ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Se podían escuchar voces en su interior, sólo que no podían distinguir bien lo que decían.

-¡Malfoy!- escucharon fuerte y claro desde el otro lado de la puerta. Definitivamente esa era la voz de Hermione. -Mal…Malfoy, no te detengas.- escucharon nuevamente, entre jadeos. Harry y Ron se observaron en silencio, mientras sus rostros se teñían de rojo, al tiempo que sus ceños se fruncían.

-Voy a abrir esta puerta.- gruñó Ron al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre la puerta y comenzaba a girar el pomo. Lo giró varias veces, sin conseguir abrirla. -¿Qué sucede con esta maldita puerta?- exclamó Ron con ira.

-No…No…- comenzaba a escucharse cada vez más entrecortado y más fuerte la voz de Hermione. Pansy temblaba de ira, y sin perder tiempo sacó su varita y la apuntó contra la puerta.

-_Alohomora_- gritó hecha una furia, sin obtener el menor cambio. En ese momento se escucharon pisadas y luego, un golpe seco contra la puerta.

-Bienvenidos, inesperados invitados.- escucharon decir a Draco desde el otro lado de la puerta, con lentitud y la voz ronca. -Lastimosamente para ustedes, una vez alguien entra a esta habitación, la puerta sólo se abrirá desde adentro.- añadió entre jadeos.

-Malfoy, no te detengas.- murmuró Hermione, con voz ronca.

-Aguanta un poco Leona.- dijo Draco entre jadeos. Harry y Ron casi podían ver la sonrisa del rubio tras de la puerta, y sin saber que hacer se lanzaron contra la puerta para intentar abrirla así sea a la fuerza. -Pero dado a que están aquí, no es necesario que se marchen. Son bienvenidos a quedarse y disfrutar de la sinfonía que Hermione Granger y mi persona tenemos preparada para esta noche.- añadió con tono jactancioso.

-Cállate de una maldita vez, Malfoy. Y abre esta puerta.- gruñó Harry mientras intentaba derribar la puerta.

-Lo lamento Potter, pero la fantasía que comparto con Granger está lejos de ser silenciosa. Además sería un desperdicio desaprovechar esta oportunidad de tener sexo con testigos. Los dejaría entrar con gusto y así permitirles presenciar el rostro extasiado de Granger pero luego querrían detenernos, así que me niego a perder un buen polvo por su intromisión.- respondió Draco de una sola vez.

-Una vez salgas de ahí, Malfoy. Serás hombre muerto.- gritó Ron con furia.

-Ha…rry… Ron.- gimió Hermione. -Por favor.- añadió entre suspiros.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con Draco, Granger?- chilló Astoria mientras golpeaba la puerta con sus puños y dejaba salir lagrimones de sus ojos.

-Eres una perra, Granger. Sal de ahí y da la cara.- gritó Pansy sulfurada.

-Lamentablemente Pansy, ella no saldrá de aquí en un buen rato.- respondió Draco por ella. -Así que si nos disculpan, comenzaremos nuestra labor.- añadió, para luego escucharse un gemido.

* * *

-Eres un pervertido, Malfoy.- murmuró Hermione entre gemidos. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con su espalda contra la puerta y las piernas abiertas. Estaba completamente desnuda y a la merced del rubio, y aunque se negara a decirlo en voz alta, le gustaba la idea que pasaba por la mente del ex slytherin.

Podía ver la sonrisa curvar los labios del rubio al tiempo que este transfiguraba una silla y la convertía en un diván, el cual movió con magia hasta dejarlo frente a la puerta. Se sintió elevada, para luego sentirse caer, sin mucha ceremonia, sobre el diván.

-Eso dolió, animal.- masculló al tiempo que se sobaba el trasero, sin prestar atención en la mirada fija del rubio.

-Abre las piernas, Granger.- demandó Draco, quien se encontraba sentado en el borde. Hermione enarcó una ceja, y le miró el rostro, quedando atrapada en la mirada oscura del rubio. Sin quejarse, hizo lo que se le ordenó, quedando completamente expuesto su sexo.

Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, comenzó a recorrer la piel suave del interior de los muslos. Sacándole suspiros a la joven, para luego simplemente centrarse en pasar sus dedos sobre la palpitante piel de su sexo. Hermione se revolvió en el diván, mientras miraba fijamente el rostro del rubio. Y vio, como sonreía de medio lado, antes de insertar uno de sus dedos en su interior. Gruñó ante la intromisión. Gimió sonoramente y estaba completamente segura que hasta los elfos la habían escuchado. Y sin dar espera, otro dedo siguió su camino hacia el interior de la joven.

Draco río levemente mientras trazaba círculos en su interior con la yema de sus dedos, al tiempo que ejercía ligera presión sobre el clítoris con su pulgar. Pero poco a poco, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos. La escuchaba gemir fuertemente, y sentía su propia erección palpitar en sus pantalones y su corazón latir en la garganta pero en ese instante, estaba más concentrado en lo que su mano podía hacer y conocer en el interior de ella. De esa mujer a la que había repudiado y luego, por cosas del destino, un tanto de madurez y un cuerpo de infarto, había aceptado.

* * *

Húmeda. Así se sentía y podía estar completamente segura que los dedos de Malfoy estaban empapados de ella. Y aunque sabía que estaba haciendo mal, que sus amigos estaban al otro lado de la puerta escuchándola gritar y retorcerse de placer, no quería que ese calumniador embustero se detuviera. Mentiras, si quería que parara de jugar en su interior con sus dedos, y por fin la penetrara de una vez por todas.

Y Aunque se movía intentando ganar mayor contacto podía ver y sentir, lo cual era lo que la traía enojada, como ese condenado rubio aminoraba el ritmo cada tanto y hacia pausas súbitas para ver como reaccionaba.

Joder. Sabía que él era un mal nacido, pero tampoco tanto. Podía ver en la sonrisa que marcaba sus facciones que estaba esperando que le rogara. Que bajo se debía caer para rogar por ser penetrada de una vez por todas. Y por Merlín, ella había estado a punto de hacerlo varias veces, pero su orgullo le impedía abrir la boca para algo más que gemir y gritar. Aunque tal vez, con el incentivo adecuado, no fuera necesario pedir.

* * *

Vio como cerraba las piernas, reteniendo su mano entre ellas y como se acercaba a él, deslizándose lenta y acompasadamente sobre le mueble. Definitivamente, cada segundo que pasaba se convencía más. Granger se movía como un gato. Y aunque él le tuviera cierta aversión a los felinos por cicatrices de la niñez y recuerdo no gratos, se sentía inesperadamente complacido por esa actitud de ella. Claro, que esa línea de pensamiento tomó mucho tiempo y cuando parpadeó, tenía a Granger sentada sobre su pelvis con las piernas enroscadas alrededor de él y su rostro a centímetros del suyo.

Pronto, sintió como ella se movía lentamente sobre si. Estimulando. Rozando. Enloqueciéndolo completamente. En eso, se fijo que ambas de sus manos estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo, mientras que las de Granger estaban colocadas en su trasero.

-Haces los honores o, ¿El pequeño hurón necesita ayuda para bajarse los pantalones?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa, al tiempo que apretaba y soltaba para luego llevar sus manos a donde se encontraba el cierre del pantalón, que estaba entreabierto, sin dejar de moverse rítmicamente sobre él.

No pudo evitar sonreír, mientras la agarraba por las nalgas y la levantaba como si fuera una pluma, para colocarla justo al lado de él. Tenía que colocar un poco de distancia entre los dos, o él terminaría cediendo. Y por un demonio, él no iba a dejar entrever lo mucho que quería entrar en ella. Porque esta comprobado que el que muestra el hambre, no come.

-¡Hermione!- escucharon al otro lado de la puerta. -Sal en este instante, Hermione Jane Granger.- dijo Ron iracundo, provocando una ligera y burlona risa en Draco.

Aprovechando la distracción, la castaña bajo el pantalón y la ropa de interior del joven de un solo tirón, llevándolos hasta medio muslo, liberando por fin la palpitante erección. Y sin mediar palabra, se volvió a sentar sobre él, evitando deliberadamente ser penetrada.

Draco gruñó sonoramente, al tiempo que maldecía. Podía sentir como su corazón dejaba de latir en la garganta para pasar a regir directamente desde el sur de su cuerpo. Y Granger osaba torturarlo así. En ese momento, literalmente estaba pensando con la cabeza que llevaba entre las piernas, y no podía evitar pensar en una sola cosa. La calidez y humedad del interior de Granger lo estaba desquiciando.

Gruñendo, y con sumo coraje, la tomó nuevamente del trasero y sin mediar palabra alguna, la alzó en el aire.

-Prepárate Granger, que luego de esto tus amigos querrán tu cabeza.- dijo Draco con burla, para luego bajarla rápidamente, entrando en el interior de la castaña. Hermione gritó al sentir la intromisión dentro de ella, pero rápidamente se adaptó a esa sensación.

Rítmicamente comenzaron las embestidas, donde ambos ponían de su parte. Draco levantándola ligeramente con sus brazos, y Hermione, apoyándose en sus débiles rodillas, para no dejar la carga de su peso en el rubio.

-Mal…foy. Joder…Malfoy- gimió ruidosamente Hermione mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas entre cada embestida, para luego levantarse ligeramente, aumentando la fricción entre ellos.

-¡Draco!- se escuchó un chillido. -Maldita sea, Draco. Aleja tu miembro de Granger y sal de esa condenada habitación.- añadió Pansy neurótica, al tiempo que seguía golpeando la puerta.

-Par…kin…son, no querrá saber… donde está en este momento… el miembro de Malfoy.- gritó Hermione sobre los golpes y los gemidos roncos del rubio. Escucharon todo tipo de insultos desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero poca atención les prestó. Llegaban como sonidos lejanos, y confusos a sus oídos, aunque estuvieran a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y únicamente separados por una puerta de madera.

Con cada segundo, cada embestida entraba más profundo, más rápido, más desquiciante. Sus gritos, gemidos y gruñidos se sincronizaron en alguna parte del camino, mientras Draco se levantaba ligeramente, intentando llegar cada vez más adentro, y con más fuerza. Podía sentir las uñas de la castaña levantar la piel de sus hombros, mientras veía como comenzaba a correr gotas de sudor por su pecho. Sin pensarlo mucho, sacó su lengua y lamió el valle entre sus senos, notando como Hermione enterraba sus uñas con más fuerza en su piel. Podía ver que quería más, y más fuerte pero se mordía los labios para no dejar salir esas palabras, sólo dejaba salir sonidos in entendibles. Pero él había cedido antes, ya era momento que Granger también cediera.

-Dilo Granger.- murmuró Draco mientras seguía penetrándola, pero comenzaba a disminuir abruptamente la velocidad. -Pide por más.- ordenó mientras pasaba la lengua por el contorno de sus senos, para luego morder ligeramente uno de ellos. La escuchaba gemir y retorcerse, al notar como dejaba prácticamente de moverse. -Ruega por más, Granger. Sino quieres que me detenga.-sentenció antes de atrapar el pezón con su lengua.

-No eres capaz de hacerlo.- dijo Hermione con seriedad, mientras se movía sobre el rubio, instándolo a seguir. Diablos, quería que continuase, pero se negaba completamente a rogar por ello. Lo que quedaba de su olvidado y maltratado orgullo estaba en juego.

-Es una lástima que esa sea tu respuesta, Granger.- dijo Draco liberando el pezón de su boca. -Tenía tantos planes para esta noche.- añade para luego, alzarla lentamente y dejarla en el diván. Hermione se queda mirándolo sin creerlo. Draco Malfoy la dejó iniciada y en la mitad de su sección de sexo mientras comenzaba a subirse su ropa interior y sus pantalones. Silbando tranquilamente, Draco comenzó a buscar su camisa. Al fin y al cabo, quería estar presentable para las visitas que estaban al otro lado de la puerta.

-Malfoy. No puedes dejar… esto así.- gritó Hermione enojada, deteniéndose antes de comprometerse. Draco se giró, mientras se agachaba para recoger su camisa, y le sonrió de lado.

-Lo siento, Granger. Pero fue decisión tuya.- respondió mientras la miraba tranquilamente. -A parte, se un poco más sincera contigo misma y termina tus frases como son. Tal vez así, me lo reconsidere.- añadió mientras se levantaba y limpiaba su camisa.

-Draco. ¿Qué está pasando, Draco?- gritó Pansy en ese momento. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

-Tranquila Pansy, ya casi estamos listos.- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que escucharan al otro lado de la puerta. -Es mejor que te cambies, Granger. A menos, claro, que quieras que la comadreja y Potter te vean así.- agregó mientras le lanzaba el vestido que había quedado relegado en el suelo. -Seguro les da un infarto.- añadió en tono jocoso.

-Pero… no puedes dejar esto así.- chilló Hermione impotente e insatisfecha. Diablos, ni siquiera había podido llegar al primer orgasmo. -Aún tienes una erección en tus pantalones. ¿Piensas quedarte con ella hasta que se te baje?- señaló como último recurso. Draco se acercó a donde estaba ella, para luego casi pegar su rostro al de la castaña. Y sonriendo, le rozó los labios.

-Tengo muchas maneras de arreglar este no tan pequeño inconveniente, así que no te preocupes por mi Granger.- respondió Draco con simpleza. -Mejor admite que quieres que te la entierre hasta el cansancio, y con gusto cumpliré a cabalidad mi labor.- dijo Draco al tiempo que le pasaba una mano por el cabello suelto de la joven. -Si no lo haces ahora mismo, abriré esa puerta y nuestra posibilidad de una noche desenfrenada quedará en el olvido. Así que leona, todo está en tus manos.- añadió mirándola fijamente.

-Abre la puerta de una buena vez, Malfoy.- gritó Harry desde el otro lado.

Hermione se mordió el labio, y observó como el rubio pasaba por sobre de ella y comenzaba a extender el brazo hacia la manija de la puerta. Cuando hubo tocado la manija, se detuvo un instante. Y sonrió. En tres, dos, uno…

-Malfoy.- escuchó que decía la castaña. Bingo, ahí estaba su respuesta. Y una vez fuera todo el orgullo de Granger, podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

-¿Si?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

-Quiero que me penetres más rápido, más fuerte y más profundo de lo que hiciste.- añadió a regañadientes, sabiendo que él sonreía a espaldas de ella.

-Potter y Weasley no te escucharon, Granger. Quiero que ellos también te oigan. Y si puedes, añádele un poco de emoción.- dijo el rubio, mientras seguía dándole la espalda. Hermione apretó sus puños, y se preguntó internamente si valía la pena repetir esa frase una vez más. Y para su ira, sabía que si valía la pena. Maldita sea, estaba hirviendo de rabia y de deseo al mismo tiempo y todo por culpa del mal nacido de Malfoy.

-Quiero que me penetres más rápido, más fuerte y más profundo de lo que hiciste.- dijo en voz alta, mientras hacia las pausas adecuadas para darle más énfasis a su frase.

-¡Hermione!- gritaron Harry y Ron al unísono. Draco sonrió y se giró para buscar su varita. Una vez la tuvo en sus manos, sonrió ampliamente. -¿Qué mierda esta pasando contigo?- preguntó Ron.

-Damas y caballeros.- dijo con voz ceremoniosa, ignorando los alaridos de sus visitantes. -Lamentablemente, el espectáculo de esta noche ha llegado a su fin.- añadió mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el diván donde Hermione lo miraba casi sin creerlo. La había obligado a decir esas cosas, para terminar así. -Pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado a cabalidad.- agregó mientras tomaba a la castaña y la levantaba en sus brazos. Sin tiempo que perder, susurró algo al oído de la joven, que sonrió tranquila, y con un movimiento de varita, se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Au revoir Potter, Weasley, Pansy y Astoria. Nos veremos en otra ocasión.- dijo al tiempo que se abría la puerta y los rostros perplejos de las cuatro personas veían a un sonriente y tranquilo Draco Malfoy con Hermione Granger completamente desnuda, quien además se cubría ligeramente con un vestido, al tiempo que sostenía su varita y al del rubio. Y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, ambos desaparecieron frente los rostro de dos anonadados ex Gryffindor y dos histéricas ex Slytherin.

* * *

Allí estaban. Reviviendo el cliché de que el sexo es mejor en una cama, sabiendo que no hay ningún escondite mejor que el lugar más obvio. Y es cierto, porque desde que se habían aparecido en el apartamento de Hermione hace diez minutos, nadie había llegado a tocar su puerta.

En esos diez minutos, decidieron tomarlo con algo de calma. Fumarse un par de cigarrillos, aunque el único que fumara fuera Draco, y terminar de desnudar a aquel que aún seguía vestido.

Y por fin se encuentran en la cama, completamente desnudos y un tanto más calmados e impacientes al mismo tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, ya habían tenido visitantes anteriormente. Sellando el lugar por completo, Hermione se sentó en su cama mientras observaba a Draco mirar por la ventana. Llevaba cinco minutos así, de pie y desnudo, con un cigarrillo en la boca y una erección que se enfrentaba al frío de la madrugada. No había pronunciado palabra alguna, y dudaba saber la vía de pensamientos que él pudiera estar tomando, pero le encantaría conocerla. En ese instante, él era el hombre más fascinante que hubiera podido conocer, y lo único que tenía que hacer era permanecer ausente de todo y de todos.

-Malfoy.- lo llamó, aburrida de la espera, pero a la vez concentrada en la imagen que presenciaba. Al fin y al cabo, era casi imposible que se volviera a dar. Draco se giró y sonrió paciente, con el cigarrillo en la boca, para luego cogerlo con sus manos y apagarlo en un cenicero que había transformado él mismo. Lo vio acercarse a paso lento, y podía sentir como se humedecía nuevamente, con sentir su mirada fija en ella. Se subió a la cama y la tomó de las caderas, mientras sonreía.

Entonces comenzó. Entró en ella sin juegos previos, o duda. Y comenzó a moverse hacia dentro, hacia fuera de ella. Empezaron lento, adaptándose nuevamente el uno al otro, sintiendo como ella se contraía a su alrededor, para luego ir subiendo la velocidad. Podía sentir como se contraía cada vez más fuerte y era más difícil entrar o salir. Era deliciosamente asfixiante, y esa fricción lo enloquecía.

Gemían, gemían fuerte y sonoramente. Y quería que ella siguiera gimiendo cada vez más duro, cada vez más pasional. Y deseaba que en una de esas, gimiera su nombre. Sentía sus heridas arder nuevamente, mientras otras nuevas eran hechas por las uñas de la castaña, y no podía evitar querer tener más. Quería que ella explotara por completo y se deshiciera entre sus ojos. Lamía, mordía y chupaba la piel de su cuello y de sus hombros. Agarraba su cabello, que ondeaba con cada embestida, y tomaba sus labios entre sus dientes, mordiéndola sin lastimarla realmente.

Lamió su pecho, y recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, mientras succionaba cada uno de sus senos. Podía escucharle pedir más, y con cada embestida se adentraba mucho más profundo. Más y más profundo en su interior, intentando dejar una huella en ella, aunque fuera inconcientemente. Lamió todo su cuerpo, mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de su interior. Y en un instante, salió por completo de ella. La escuchó protestar, pero aún había partes que le faltaba conocer. Había lugares donde su lengua no había llegado.

Y se internó entre sus piernas y probó su esencia. Lamió, devoró y succionó por varios segundos, que supieron a eternidad. La escuchaba gritar, y la sentía retorcerse. Y aunque su erección le dolía por estar aguantando, quería que ella llegara al mismo tiempo. Y siguió volviéndola loca, hasta que no pudo más, y entró bruscamente en ella nuevamente, para dar las últimas embestidas. Sentía una vena latir en su frente, y escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de la castaña. La embiste una vez, besándola con fiereza. La embiste dos veces, inserta su lengua en su boca y le da a probar lo que él sacó de su interior. La embiste tres veces, y le muerde el labio.

La embiste una cuarta vez, y se separa de ella. La escucha gemir. La embiste una quinta vez, y siente que por fin se ha corrido. Y es en ese instante, en que se esta viniendo dentro de ella, la escucha gritar. Y se sorprende al escuchar la única palabra que jamás creyó oír en el momento en que ambos, y sorpresivamente es al mismo tiempo, llegan al orgasmo.

-¡Draco!-

* * *

Escuchaba un golpe en la ventana. Se revolvió en la cama y gruñó al notar que el golpeteo no cesaba. Decidida a golpear a la inocente lechuza si no dejaba de golpear su ventana, se giró nuevamente. Pero los golpes no se detuvieron, y gruñendo, se descorrió la sabana y se levantó de su cama. En ese instante, se percató que estaba desnuda y soltó un grito.

Y como un torrente caudaloso, todas las imágenes del día anterior comenzaron a golpear su cabeza. El encuentro con Malfoy, la visita a donde su abuela, el encuentro con Luna y Theodore, la cena, Pansy, Astoria, Harry y Ron. Y por último, todas las veces que tuvo sexo con el rubio.

-Eso debió haber sido un sueño.- se dijo a si misma. -Un bizarro y horrible sueño.- añadió mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien. En ese momento la lechuza inicio nuevamente su golpeteo que había cesado en el transcurso de su regreso a la realidad. Tomó una bata y se cubrió con ella, mientras se dirigía a la ventana a ver que traía la lechuza. En ese instante notó que no era una lechuza, sino tres. Las tres aves entraron rápidamente y dejaron sus respectivas encomiendas antes de irse igual de rápido de lo que entraron.

Hermione observó lo que habían dejado las lechuzas, encontrándose con dos sobres y el profeta. Tranquilamente, desenvolvió el profeta encontrándose con su foto en primera página. Una foto con Draco Malfoy en un restaurante. Sintiendo como se venía el mundo encima, se dejó caer en la cama y leyó la noticia.

_**UNA RELACIÓN A ESCONDIDAS DEL MUNDO MAGICO**__**.**_

_**Por Rita Skeeter.**_

_El día de hoy las mujeres del mundo mágico están llorando la noticia del año. El heredero y único hijo de la familia Malfoy esta en una relación estable, y de un largo recorrido en su historial. Y no con cualquier mujer, sino con la heroína de la guerra, amiga de Harry Potter e hija de muggles, Hermione Jane Granger. Y aunque gran parte de la sorpresa se da por saber que la mujer detrás de que Draco Malfoy fuera tan inalcanzable para todas las demás féminas fuera una hija de muggles, dado el caso de la larga tradición de magia en la familia Malfoy no podemos evitar decir que se ven muy bien juntos._

_Y para todos los que quieren conocer los detalles, yo, su servidora, se los traigo de boca de los presuntos implicados. Y aunque una imagen vale más que mil palabras, y la que tenemos aquí vale su peso en galleons, podemos decir que sabemos mucho más de lo que se esconde tras esos ojos grises y esa sonrisa coqueta…_

Por Merlín, no podía creer, la cantidad de barbaridades que estaban escribiendo en el profeta. Definitivamente, lo ocurrido en el día anterior era peor que una pesadilla, y ahora se arrepentía de haber caído en el juego del hurón. Viendo, que aún falta mucho por leer, decidió saltarse un par de párrafos y leer algo más para saber que tanto había inventado Rita esta vez.

…_y mis queridos lectores, tenemos un par de datos importantes salidos precisamente de la boca de los implicados. Y espero mujeres de la comunidad mágica, que no les de un infarto al momento de leer esto, pero nuestro codiciado rubio tiene planes de boda._

_Así como lo leen, por fin ha decidido sentar cabeza y armar una familia con su amada y famosa novia, con la cuál lleva cuatro años de relación. Por eso, para poder traerle un poco más a ustedes, hemos podido confirmar con fuentes cien por ciento confiables, que en la noche de ayer, el joven Draco Lucius Malfoy le pidió matrimonio. Aunque no todo es tan puro como lo pinta, ya que estas mismas fuentes nos han traído otra gran noticia. _

_Aguanten la respiración mujeres, que esta noticia si no se la esperaban. Y es que nuestro amado rubio no podía dejar atrás su fama de conquistador y casanova, por lo que la boda no sólo es para sellar su relación ante la comunidad mágica, sino también para darle un apellido a la criatura que crece en el vientre de Hermione Granger. Y para mayor sorpresa no se trata de un heredero, sino de dos. Así que en diciembre de este año, tendremos un nuevo par de herederos Malfoy de quienes hablar…_

Sintió como el mundo se caía encima, y decidió dejar de leer por el bien de su salud mental. En eso, tomó el primer sobre que vio y lo abrió sin darle siquiera una mirada. Inmediatamente un Howler salió de este. Suspiró mientras veía como se formaba la boca de papel y esperó lo peor.

-¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!- definitivamente, esa era la voz de Ron. -¿Cómo mierda se te pudo ocurrir irte con Malfoy? Malfoy de todos los hombres del mundo mágico. Ese hurón bueno para nada que no hacía nada más que molestarte en el colegio.- comenzó a regañar el howler.

-Es que no tienes vergüenza, Hermione. Pero no se que es peor, saber que tuviste sexo ayer con Malfoy frente a nuestras narices, sin que te importara que te escucháramos o el hecho que te desapareciste con él luego de que lográramos abrir la puerta.- añadió furioso. -A propósito, ¿Qué es esa mierda que está en el profeta? No es posible que estés comprometida con Malfoy y mucho menos que esperes un hijo de ese imbecil. Tienes mucho que explicar, así que te espero a las 10 en Grimmauld si no quieres que Harry ponga a todo el cuerpo de aurores a buscarte. Y sabes que somos capaces. Más te vale venir y darnos una explicación satisfactoria. Oíste Hermione.- concluyó el Howler antes de deshacerse en pedazos.

Hermione se llevó las manos al rostro, para luego soltar un grito ahogado. Estaba enloqueciendo. A esa hora, definitivamente todo el mundo mágico sabía de la supuesta relación con Malfoy y del dizque par de gemelos que estaba esperando. Gritó impotente una vez más, mientras tomaba el profeta y lo aventaba contra la pared con rabia. Todo había sido culpa de Malfoy. Había sido su culpa al mentirle a su abuela, había sido su culpa al instigarla a que tomara venganza, había sido su culpa el llevarla a comer a ese restaurante y le tomaran la malditas fotos que salían en el profeta y había sido su culpa el que fuera animal de sacrificio para sus amigos por estar tan condenadamente bueno y haber llenado su mente de sexo. Maldita sea, lo peor del cuento es que sabía que estaba siendo injusta, porque la mitad de la culpa era de ella.

-¿Gritando desde tan temprano, Granger? Si sigues así, te quedaras sin voz antes de que termine el día.- dijo una voz desde la puerta. -Lo cual sería una pena, ya que tus gritos en medio de la acción son muy eróticos.- añadió con simpleza. Giró su rostro y se encontró al origen de todos sus problemas. Con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y otra en la mano, estaba Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué haces en mi apartamento, Malfoy?- preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño. Draco sonrió tranquilamente mientras entraba a la habitación.

-¿En serio necesitas que te lo recuerde, Granger?- preguntó mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba la castaña y le sacaba el nudo de la bata.

-No es necesario, Malfoy.- dijo, mientras se alejaba y volvía a atar la bata. Se sentía mareada y confundida. Estaba al borde de un abismo y no sabía que hacer para salir de ahí. A parte, era muy difícil pensar teniendo a un hombre casi desnudo en su cuarto. -Y agradecería que te marcharas de mi casa, Malfoy. Tengo muchas cosas que pensar y arreglar.- añadió mientras le daba la espalda y se sentaba nuevamente en la cama.

-Vamos leona, me vas a negar que anoche fue la mejor sesión de sexo que has tenido en tu mojigata vida.- dijo en tono orgullo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y notaba como ella se giraba y lo miraba enojada. -Mejor deja lo que tengas para pensar para luego y disfruta de mi compañía. Dudo mucho que puedas alardear luego de que tuviste a Draco Malfoy en tu cama toda una noche y mañana del día siguiente.- añadió mientras se señalaba a si mismo. -Aunque nunca me hubiera imaginado que fueras tan salvaje en la cama, Granger. Mi espalda quedó toda roja y lastimada por tus uñas.- agregó con sorpresa.

-Por supuesto, como hay mucho que alardear.- respondió Hermione con ironía, sacándole una sonrisa a Draco. El rubio se acercó y tranquilamente se sentó junto a ella, para luego tumbarla en la cama y colocarse encima de ella, mientras la tenía arrinconada entre sus brazos.

-Bueno, yo recuerdo perfectamente como gemías mi nombre cada vez que llegabas al orgasmo.- contraatacó Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado. -Ahora, si me permites, volveré a hacerte gritar mi nombre hasta que te quedes di fónica y sea imposible de olvidar nuevamente. Y ya luego nos ocuparemos de Potter y compañía.- añadió al tiempo que soltaba la toalla que tenía amarrada a la cintura.

-Claro, y ¿Cómo solucionaremos toda la red de mentiras que tejiste con mi abuela y con Skeeter? Me imagino que no has visto el profeta, ¿o si?- preguntó Hermione obligándose a mantener la mirada en el rostro del rubio y no bajarla al sur del cuerpo de este.

-Lo leí hace una hora, Granger.- respondió Draco con tranquilidad mientras se encogía de hombros sin perder su posición. -Te preocupas demasiado por lo que dice esa vieja chismosa. Déjala que diga lo que quiera, al fin y al cabo la verdad la sabemos los dos.- añadió despreocupadamente. -Mejor sigamos con lo que hicimos durante la noche.- agrega con una sonrisa.

-¿Y que haremos con los supuestos herederos que estamos esperando? Te recuerdo Malfoy, que no estoy embarazada de ningún crío tuyo.- espetó Hermione, mientras sentía como Draco comenzaba a frotarse contra ella.

-¿Estás segura, Granger?- preguntó Draco mientras seguía excitando a la castaña. Lentamente abrió la bata y la dejó desnuda frente así.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, o ¿Me crees idiota como para no darme cuenta que estoy embarazada?- refutó Hermione con esfuerzo, mientras trataba de concentrarse en lo que decía y no en lo que comenzaba a sentir ante el contacto de su piel contra la del rubio. Vio al rubio sonreír ampliamente y se sintió pequeña. Sumamente pequeña y acorralada.

Draco introdujo un par de dedos en el interior de la castaña y sonrió al notar que ella comenzaba a flaquear. Los sacó y los colocó frente a la castaña.

-Tu cuerpo no puede mentir, Granger. Tú también quieres continuar teniendo sexo conmigo.- dijo Draco sabiéndose ganador de esa discusión. -Así que mejor déjate llevar de una buena vez y preocúpate luego por lo que le vas a decir a Potter y a Weasley.- añadió mientras volvía a introducir sus dedos en ella. Hermione se mordió el labio, intentando no dejar salir el gemido que trataba de escapar de su boca. Draco comenzó a jugar en su interior, cada vez más rápido y luego se detuvo, sacándole un quejido a la castaña. Sonrió notando como la joven se sonrojaba y le mordió el labio al tiempo que la penetraba de un solo.

Hermione gritó, y se aferró a él, al sentirlo dentro de ella. Draco sonrió y acercó su boca a su oído.

-Mi pequeña e ingenua Granger. Tan convencida de que no esta embarazada, que se ha olvidado de que ayer tuvo sexo sin protección.- susurró al oído para luego morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Hermione contuvo la respiración y sintió como rememoraba cada una de las veces en que sintió a Draco correrse dentro de ella y como ella, no había razonado para pedirle que se protegieran de alguna manera. Joder, y estaba a mitad de mes, esos eran sus días fértiles.

-Y con esta será la quinta. Dudo mucho que tengamos tan mala suerte de que con cinco eyaculaciones no pueda embarazarte, Leona.- añadió mientras le mordía y le lamía el lóbulo. Hermione simplemente no podía moverse y respiraba con dificultad. -Y como yo soy un padre responsable, responderé por mis retoños que con tanto placer hemos hecho. Así que querida mía, bienvenida a la familia Malfoy.- añadió antes de comenzar a dejar un rastro de besos por su cuello.

* * *


	6. Epilogo

_**-Hola a todos. Lo prometido es deuda y hoy es viernes.- saluda Andrea que viene entrando al cuarto. Se escuchan risas al otro lado de la puerta. -Vengo de rapidez a decir que agradezco mucho el apoyo que recibió este fic, sobretodo el último capitulo. No esperaba tanta acogida.- dice Andrea mientras se sonroja. -Y además, aquí les traigo cientos de fotos de mis hijos.- dice y al tiempo comienzan a llover fotos de los trillizos junto a Eriol. –Preciosos, ¿no es así?- añade mirando las fotos caer.**_

_**-Como le dije a Londony, no creí que iba a terminar haciendo un epilogo. Ni mucho menos que este fuera a ser mas largo que cualquier capitulo del fic.- añade mientras ríe nerviosa. -Pero decidí explicar todo lo que no quedó dicho en el fic. Así que esta dividido en tres partes este epilogo. El Antes, el Transcurso y el Después.- explica mientras coloca su mano formado un tres.**_

_**-Con respecto a la canción se llama "**__**Hallelujah" **__** y es de Jeff Buckley. Escúchenla se las recomiendo. Da esa sensación Pos sexo que quiero plasmar.- comenta risueña. -Con respecto a los nombres, pues no me maten. Hice lo que hizo J.K… buscar en google constelaciones y ya.- dice mientras se encoge de hombros.**_

_**-En fin. Ojala les guste y me dejen sus opiniones y Reviews. Fue un placer haberlos traído hasta aquí y que me acompañaran en todo este martirizante camino. Sin más que decir, Muchas Gracias y espero que sigan apoyándome con mis otros fics.- dice Andrea para luego hacer una ligera reverencia y comenzar a caminar. Al llegar a la puerta se detiene y se gira. -A propósito, ya saben que todo lo conocido es de J.K excepto Sirius. Por obvias razones.- añade y se pierde por la puerta.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Epilogo**

* * *

**El Antes…**

-Hermano, estás fregado.- escuchó decir en tono burlón. Bufó al saber que era verdad. Estaba más que fregado en ese momento. Tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con su varita, para luego sonreír con ironía. Por supuesto sabía que estaba en un predicamento y no había llamado a Blaise por la chimenea para que le dijera algo de lo que estaba más que conciente.

-Eres tan útil, Blaise.- comentó dejando salir el humo. -Justamente lo que necesitaba era que me recalcaras lo obvio. Gracias, hermano.- añadió con sarcasmo, antes de tomar una calada de su cigarrillo.

-De nada, Draco.- respondió sonriente Blaise desde las llamas. Sintió ganas de lanzarle algo, pero perdería su tiempo. El muy maldito estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, sano y salvo en su mansión en Italia, mientras él se rebanaba los sesos pensando en una solución a su problema. -Aunque eso te lo buscaste tú solo al mentirle a Narcisa.- añade, haciendo bufar nuevamente al rubio.

-Blaise, ahora lo último que necesito es que recapitules el momento en mis problemas comenzaron, sino que me ayudes a solucionarlos.- dijo, sacando el cigarrillo de su boca.

-Amigo, aún tienes a Pansy o Astoria.- respondió Blaise sonriente, para recibir en ese instante el cenicero como respuesta. Río al ver a su mejor amigo enojado al no poder causarle daño alguno.

-Eso es igual o peor que nada. Concéntrate un poco más, Blaise.- gruñó Draco levantándose y comenzando a caminar en círculos. -Necesito una mujer a la que presentar como mi prometida y todo lo que me recomiendas es a Astoria o a Pansy. Debes estar demente.- añade mientras sigue caminando.

-Pero si son con las que más recorrido llevas. ¿O te has olvidado de todas las veces que visitaste sus respectivas camas para algo más que dormir la siesta?- preguntó irónico.

-Son perfectas para liberar el estrés cuando no hay nadie mejor, pero no como para tener una relación. Sería un suicidio público y privado.- refuta Draco negando con la cabeza, antes de llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo piensas encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente desesperada como para jugar contigo a la familia feliz?- preguntó Blaise rodando los ojos.

-Yo no busco alguien que me ayude a aparentar. Mi madre no es tan estupida como para creérselo. Necesito a alguien que realmente sea mi prometida.- respondió Draco, para luego gruñir al ver que se había terminado su cigarrillo. Invocando otro cenicero, apagó lo que quedaba de este y tomó otro, el cual encendió con el fuego de la chimenea.

-Oye, deja de hacer eso.- Protestó Blaise, sacándole una sonrisa a Draco. -Con mayor razón. Cualquiera de esas dos son las indicadas. Llevan toda su vida esperando por este momento.- añadió Blaise con simpleza.

-Otra razón más para no querer a ninguna de las dos.- contradijo Draco. -Si voy a tener una prometida, quiero a alguien que tenga al menos algo de raciocinio. Sino, me tocaría vivir una vida de casados completamente aburrida.-añade mientras se dirige al bar que había en la habitación y comienza a servirse un trago de Whisky de fuego.

-Hablas como si quisieras a una mujer con cerebro.- comenta Blaise. -Y querido amigo, déjame advertirte algo. Las mujeres con cerebro son un asunto muy serio, ya que no les gusta perder cuando discuten.- añade mientras sonríe ligeramente. -Y con lo condenadamente obstinado que eres tú, Draco, una mujer de esas no te conviene. Recuerda lo que sucedía en Hogwarts con Granger.- agregó mientras sonreía un poco más burlón. Draco detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó quieto por unos instantes, observando el fuego y con el cigarrillo en una mano y el vaso a medio camino.

-No hermano, no estarás pensando en ella.- dijo mirando como Draco permanece quieto y en silencio. -Draco, es una hija de muggles. Tu padre no lo permitiría.- dijo Blaise tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero viendo como lentamente se formaba una sonrisa en el rostro del rubio.

-Lo cuál lo hace aún más entretenido, ¿no te parece?- comenta Draco con una gran sonrisa. -Granger, Granger. La pequeña Granger que creció en más de una manera. ¿La has visto últimamente? Tiene un cuerpo de infarto. ¿Quién pensaría que un ratón de biblioteca podría desarrollarse así?- dijo mirando el fuego, para luego tomar el primer trago de whisky. -Me preguntó si aún será virgen. ¿Tú que crees, Blaise?- pregunta con tranquilidad, que hasta hacía unos instantes no sentía.

-Estás desvariando, Draco.- dijo Blaise mirando a su amigo preocupado. -Estamos hablando de Granger. La misma que tú molestaste hasta el cansancio en seis de siete años de colegio. La que odiaste a más no poder. La mejor amiga de Potter y Weasley.- añadió mientras notaba como su amigo seguía impasible.

-He crecido, Blaise. Lo del odio quedó atrás, y con respecto a Potter y a la comadreja, ya veré que hacer con ellos cuando llegue el momento.- respondió Draco tomando nuevamente de su vaso.

-Te estás adelantando demasiado. ¿Y que hay de Granger? Dudo mucho que acepte cualquier cosa proveniente de ti. Y estoy casi seguro que te tirará tu propuesta de matrimonio en la cara, o es que se te olvida que ella siempre ha tenido algo raro con la comadreja.- replicó Blaise, esperando que con eso lograra hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, quien sonreía aún más tranquilo.

-Todo eso quedó en el pasado junto con los dientes de castor de Granger. Estás un poco desactualizado con las noticias.- respondió Draco, terminándose el vaso.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo a Pansy y a Astoria para que me mantengan al tanto.- refunfuñó Blaise, haciendo reír al rubio. -Pero sigo pensando que te estás adelantado a los acontecimientos, a parte, ¿De dónde viene esa confianza de que ella aceptará?-añadió sonriendo burlón.

-¿Dudas de mis capacidades, Zabinni? Es una pena, porque pensaba hacerte a ti el padrino de mi boda con Granger.- comenta Draco moviendo la cabeza negativamente, al tiempo que apagaba el cigarrillo que aún mantenía en una de sus manos.

-Más te vale colocarme como padrino, sino quieres que le diga a Narcisa un par de cosas.- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa. -Pero hablando en serio, antes de necesitar a un padrino necesitas a una novia.- añade en tono jocoso.

-Déjame los detalles a mí, y tú prepárate para luchar contra Potter por la posición de padrino porque la comadreja macho es seguro que será la madrina.- dijo mientras se ríe imaginando a Weasley en vestido.

-Eso sería algo digno de ver.- murmura Blaise entre risas. -Bueno, si estás tan seguro de que ella aceptara puedes contar conmigo. Ya sea para ser el padrino de alguno de tus retoños, o para verte recoger tu orgullo cuando te veas obligado a escoger entre Pansy o Astoria.- añade con tono cansado.

-El colocarte de padrino de alguno de mis hijos esta en tela de discusión. No sé si sea sano para ellos andar mucho tiempo contigo. Podría afectar sus tiernas mentes.- comenta Draco llevándose una mano a la barbilla. -Pero aún es demasiado pronto para hablar de hijos, amigo. Estoy en lo mejor de mi juventud, no intentes adelantarte demasiado.- agrega en tono melodramático.

-El que se adelanta es otro.- murmura mientras rueda los ojos. -Pero no te parece que estás mostrando mucho interés en Granger. O será que tienes sentimientos por ella. ¿Será que mi pequeño Draco por fin ha conocido el amor?- dijo mientras bate las pestañas y lo mira con una sonrisa.

-Te ves ridículo haciendo eso, Blaise.- gruñe Draco. -¿Y que es esa tontería de que he conocido al amor? Eso sonó tan Hufflepuff. Amigo, te has olvidado de uno de los principios más básicos de las personas como nosotros. Nosotros no nos enamoramos, sólo pensamos racionalmente.- comienza a explicar mirando al morocho sonreír desde las llamas. -Y que mejor prometida que Granger. Tiene la figura, el conocimiento y el carácter para sobresalir. Además, no es sumisa. Lo cual es muy importante, ya que siempre me han gustado las fierecillas.- añade mientras su sonrisa se ensancha. El morocho suspira, mientras niega con la cabeza. Draco, obstinado como siempre.

-Bueno, espero que luego no me llames arrepentido porque las cosas no se dieron como querías.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Draco. ¿Estás ahí, Draco?- se escuchó una voz fuera de la habitación. El rubio bufó, mientras Blaise sonreía.

-Ahora lo único que hace falta es deshacerte de esas dos, mientras intentas convencer a Granger. ¿Un trabajo fácil, no es cierto?- dijo mientras reía suavemente. La puerta comenzó a sonar, mientras la voz seguía llamando al heredero de los Malfoy, que trataba de ignorar por completo el molesto ruido.

-En fin, tengo un par de cosas que hacer. Ya me estarás contando como termina todo. Cuídate hermano y ojala no te encierren ese par de locas cuando descubran tus planes. - se despidió Blaise sonriendo, para luego desaparecer por completo entre las llamas.

Bufando nuevamente, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con Pansy. La vio sonreírle coquetamente, al tiempo que entraba en su alcoba y se sentaba en uno de los muebles.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Pansy?- preguntó sarcástico mientras dejaba la puerta abierta y se dirigía nuevamente al bar a servirse otro trago.

-¿Cómo puedes tratarme así, Draco? Vengo a visitarte y esta es tu respuesta.- dijo mientras lo mira fijamente.

-Deja el teatro Pansy y habla de una vez.- gruñó antes de llevarse el vaso a la boca, dándole la espalda a la joven. La escucha acercarse lentamente y casi puede imaginársela caminando recta y elegantemente. Siente como lo abraza por detrás, pegándose a él. -Suéltame Pansy.- ordena con simpleza.

-Que frío estás hoy. ¿Quieres que te ayude a calentarte un poco?- dijo la rubia con voz seductora, logrando que Draco rodara los ojos hastiado. -Conozco una manera efectiva de calentarte en poco tiempo.-añade mientras lo abraza un poco más fuerte y trata de meter sus manos debajo del Jersey.

-Lamentablemente para ti, prefiero mantenerme con la temperatura actual. Así que si eres tan amable, suéltame por favor.- dijo con tono monótono, al tiempo que se separaba de ella y aflojaba el agarre de la rubia, para luego caminar hasta su cama y sentarse en ella, con el vaso cerca de su boca.

-Dejando de lado ese tema, he hablado con tu madre y me comentó que se acerca la fecha límite. ¿Qué tienes planeado para ese día, Draco?- preguntó Pansy, cambiando radicalmente de tema y mirándolo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -Ni siquiera tienes una prometida aún, ¿no es cierto? Lo único que haces es tener sexo casual con cualquier mujer, pero sin comprometerte a mantener una relación estable. Algo muy típico de ti, esperar a último momento para tomar todo con seriedad. Aunque eso no es problema alguno, siempre me tendrás a tu lado para acompañarte y apoyarte en lo que desees.-añade mientras lo mira fijamente y sonríe ligeramente.

-¿Y quién te dijo que no tenía prometida?- preguntó Draco sonriendo de medio lado, notando como la expresión de la rubia flaqueaba por unos segundos, antes de recomponerse y mantenerse tal cual había estado antes.

-A menos que tengas una moza a escondidas de tu familia, dudo mucho que exista tal prometida.- replicó la rubia con simpleza.

-Mi querida Pansy, me extraña que pienses así. Siempre has conocido la forma en que manejo mis asuntos, y la discreción es una de mis credenciales.- comienza a decir mientras se levanta y deja el vaso medio lleno sobre la mesa más cercana. -Por supuesto el asunto de mi prometida es algo que está oculto hasta para las personas más allegadas dado a ciertas circunstancias que no vale la pena mencionar, pero que muy pronto se verán aclaradas ante mi familia y el mundo mágico en general.- agrega mientras camina tranquilamente hacia donde esta Pansy, extendiendo un brazo para tomar su varita que había quedado olvidada en el bar. Sin esperar más, se giró y caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose justo al llegar a ella. -Por cierto, cierra la puerta cuando salgas.- comenta, para luego seguir caminando tranquilamente.

* * *

-Querido, ¿A dónde vas? Astoria acaba de llegar y me gustaría que nos acompañaras a tomar el te.- dijo Narcisa, mientras permanece sentada en su elegante sillón, junto a la joven de cabello negro.

-Madre, Astoria.- saludó con una sonrisa cortes. -Tengo algunos asuntos importantes que resolver y que requieren mi pronta atención. Así que lamento no poder disfrutar de su compañía esta tarde.- explicó mientras seguía sonriendo y caminaba rumbo a la chimenea.

-¿Y no podrías aplazarlo un par de horas, Draco? Pansy y Astoria han venido a visitarte luego de tanto tiempo y no es muy educado dejarlas solas.- reprendió ligeramente Narcisa a su hijo. Draco simplemente tomó un puñado de polvos flu y sonrió mientras giraba para mirar a Pansy entrar a la estancia.

-Lo siento madre, pero tengo una importante cita a la que no puedo faltar. Ya que los detalles de mi fiesta de compromiso no dan espera. Si me disculpan, me marcho. Mi prometida ya debe estar a punto de llegar a nuestro lugar de encuentro.- dijo y saboreando la expresión perpleja de Astoria y Pansy, lanzó los polvos flu y entró en las llamas verdes que lo llevarían al Caldero Chorreante y de ahí, al mundo Muggle.

* * *

Llevaba recorriendo el maldito mundo muggle por más de una hora y no había podido dar con Granger. ¿Quién carajo se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de hacer tantas calles y tan confusas a las ciudades muggles? Por eso es que le fastidiaba tener que ir al mundo muggle, nunca podía dar con lo que quería. Pero lo peor del asunto es que Pansy y Astoria no lo dejaban en paz. Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda. Es que no entendían que no las quería y que le molestaba que le estuvieran siguiendo a todas partes. Si seguía así nunca podría encontrar a Granger y todos sus planes se irían al caño. Caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron y dobló una esquina, encontrándose con Astoria que gritaba su nombre en la multitud. Apresurándose, se abrió camino entra la multitud de personas y dobló por la primera esquina que encontró. Caminó y caminó, chocándose con algunas personas y esquivando a muchas otras hasta que sintió más fuertes y cercanos los gritos de esas dos. ¿Cómo diablos habían podido dar con él? O peor aún, ¿Cómo eran capaces de estar alcanzándolo?

Miró hacia un lado y observó una curiosa tienda, deteniéndose precipitadamente. Al parecer Merlín y Morgana estaban de su lado ese día. De entre toda la multitud de lugar y personas, justo ahí estaba la fierecilla que buscaba. Ignorando por completo a las personas que lo seguían y lo llamaban desde la distancia, aprovechó el hecho de que aún no lo habían visto y entró a esa tienda. Sabía que algo más que la casualidad lo había conducido en su pequeña exploración por el mundo muggle. Y el ver los bucles castaños y reconocer ese olor a libro en ella le confirmó que su decisión había sido correcta. Ella era la indicada para ser su prometida y nadie lo iba a impedir, ni siquiera la propia Granger.

* * *

**En el transcurso****…**

-Clarice, creo que es momento de decirte la verdad.- Dijo Draco para luego soltar un suspiro y mirar con "complicidad" a Hermione. Ambas mujeres posaron sus ojos cafés sobre él, una mirándolo con curiosidad y la otra completamente asustada ante lo que pudiera pasar por su mente.

-¿Verdad? ¿Cual verdad, pequeños?- preguntó la mujer con curiosidad. En ese momento, Draco se coloca de pie y se acerca a donde esta Hermione, para luego arrodillarse frente a ella. Se obligó a aparentar nerviosismo, y aunque estaba a punto de hacer algo que años atrás hubiera creído impensable, ahora era una realidad. Una realidad decidida por él.

Draco luego posó sus ojos sobre la dueña de la casa como pidiendo permiso, a lo que esta asintió. En ese instante dejó escapar un suspiro y se volteo para ver a la castaña y tomar sus manos con delicadeza.

-Hermione y yo estamos esperando un niño. Suponemos que nacerá para finales de este año. Para ser más precisos, en Diciembre.- sentenció haciendo que ambas se quedaran mudas de la impresión. La expresión de la castaña en ese momento valía oro y la observó lo más fija y detalladamente posible. Quería poder grabarla en su retina para luego sacarla y colocarla en un pensadero, porque algo así no se repetiría fácilmente.

-Dra...-comenzó a decir Hermione tratando de recuperarse de la impresión.

-Amor, tu abuela merecía conocer la verdad. Sobretodo ahora que pienso pedirte lo siguiente.- sentenció con convicción, ante la mirada conmocionada de Hermione. Definitivamente comenzaba a disfrutar con anticipación los beneficio que obtendría en un futuro, aunque estaba conciente que pronto vendría un contraataque. Con Granger siempre había un contraataque. -Hermione Jane Granger, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde, la cual abría dejando ver un hermoso y sencillo anillo de compromiso. Una baratija en realidad que luego se encargaría de cambiar por uno digno de él, cuando Granger se diera cuenta que no tenía posibilidad alguna de negarse. Y cuando esperaba una respuesta, observó como se le nublaba la vista a la castaña y caía inconciente en el sillón donde estaba sentada.

* * *

Una vez la acostó en una de las habitaciones de la casa, salió al pasillo a pensar. Pensar en él, en Granger y en los viejos tiempos de Hogwarts. Y no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía. Ahí estaba él, en el pasillo de la casa de la abuela de Granger, esperando a que ella se despertara luego de haberse desmayado. Observó como Clarice salía de la alcoba, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Una vez estuvo segura de que estaba cerrada, observó fijamente el rostro de Draco. Se limitó a ser observado detalladamente, sabiendo que esa mujer sabía mucho más de lo que había aparentado frente a la castaña.

-Jovencito, ¿Quién eres en realidad?- preguntó luego de un largo rato en silencio. Draco suspiró y supo que con esta mujer no se podía ir con rodeos.

-Soy Draco Malfoy, un ex compañero de Hermione.- respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Clarice asintió en silencio y lo miró esperando a que continuase. Permaneció en silencio y vio como ella suspiraba.

-¿Qué fue todo eso que pasó en la sala? Y quiero la verdad, Draco.- dijo mirándolo con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Esa mujer cada segundo se parecía más a Granger, al parecer esa sagacidad era de herencia. -Quiero saber que es lo que tramas con mi pequeña Mione.- añadió con tono demandante. Definitivamente esas dos eran familia.

-Quiero tener sexo con su nieta y así persuadirla a que se case conmigo.- respondió Draco con tono monótono, logrando que la mujer lo viera con una ceja enarcada. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, antes de que Clarice sonriera de medio lado.

-Sabía que eso del embarazo era mentira. Esa niña nunca ha sabido mentirme.- comentó con humor, para luego suspirar. -Ella es una mujer testaruda, ¿Estás seguro que la podrás convencer de casarse contigo de esa manera?- preguntó, recibiendo una sonrisa confiada por parte del rubio. -Claro, pregunta tonta. Bueno, asegúrate de estar preparado para las consecuencias cuando su padre sepa de tu existencia.- comentó, mientras alzaba su cabeza y miraba el techo.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Draco, desconcertado.

-Yo podría decirle que conozco los pormenores de su relación desde hace un par de meses, pero eso no lograra calmarlo del todo.- dijo como si nada. -Sé que Jane será mucho más fácil de convencer que Frank, por lo que debes armar una historia bien sólida para soportar todas las preguntas a las que serás sometido. Al fin y al cabo, Hermione es la única niña de la familia.-añade como si eso explicara todo.

-¿Usted piensa ayudarme?- preguntó casi sin creerlo. Vio como la mujer bajaba su mirada y le sonreía maternalmente.

-Me dijiste la verdad. Un tanto cruda, pero al fin y al cabo la verdad. No tengo motivos para desconfiar de tus intenciones, ¿o si?- respondió Clarice, para luego quedar en silencio. -No sé que intentas conseguir con este juego pero te ayudaré. Al fin y al cabo así podré divertirme un poco a costa de ella.- dijo de la nada. -¿Cuántos meses de embarazo le pondremos? Yo diría que uno para que sea más creíble.- se preguntó a si misma, haciendo sonreír al rubio.

-Yo no dudo de mi capacidad de mentir pero, ¿Usted si podrá llevar la mentira, señora Granger?- preguntó Draco sonriendo. En eso comenzó a escuchar algunos quejidos dentro de la habitación. Al parecer Hermione despertaría dentro de algunos instantes.

-¿Por quien me tomas, Draco? No te estuve engañando todo el tiempo que duró nuestra conversación. No por nada fui actriz de teatro en mis años de colegiala. Así que tranquilízate y disfruta de la función.- responde mientras toma la manija de la puerta con una de sus manos. -Por cierto, llámame Clarice. Al fin y al cabo, terminaremos siendo familia.- añadió antes de entrar al cuarto donde Hermione comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento y dejando a un sonriente Draco en el pasillo.

* * *

Se removió lentamente en la cama al escuchar un odioso y fastidioso ruido. Se removió una vez más y no dio para encontrar con el despertador del demonio que osaba perturbar su sueño. Y haciendo aspavientos, intentó apagarlo sin tener que salir de la tranquilidad y comodidad de la cama. Poco a poco el sonido comenzó a hacer mella de su tranquilidad, y refunfuñando se levantó, tomó el despertador con una de sus manos y lo aventó por la ventana.

Rascándose los ojos, se percató que había amanecido en una cama ajena. Observó que aún permanecía desnudo y sonrió ligeramente, mientras todo lo sucedido en el día anterior volvía a pasar por su mente con la respiración acompasada de Granger como música de fondo. La vio dormir indefensa a su lado, y se preguntó si así se sentiría despertar todos los días con ella. Con esa calidez desconocida y esa extraña sensación de sabanas de otro material que no fuera seda. Se levantó perezosamente y recorrió a habitación con sus ojos. Un cuarto pequeño, pero ordenado a más no poder.

Sonrió al ver lo que quedaba de su ropa tirada en el suelo y el vestido que le había dado a Granger en una esquina del cuarto. Caminó lentamente y se asomó por la ventana por donde había tirado el despertador. Sonrió imperceptiblemente sintiendo el fresco de la mañana tocar su cara y un olor a flores golpearle el rostro. Sacó su cabeza por la ventana y vio como salía el sol a la distancia. Respiró profundo y escuchó a la castaña murmurar algo entre sueños. Cerró la ventana y se acercó a la cama intentando escuchar mejor, y la vio estornudar.

-Maldita primavera.- murmuró Hermione entre sueños antes de girar su rostro y seguir durmiendo. Draco la observó burlón, para luego quedarse mirando la línea de la espalda desnuda de la joven, y como sus caderas estaban casi al descubierto. Sintió su pulso acelerarse y prefirió seguir explorando un poco más antes de despertar a Granger para que le preparara el desayuno. Al fin y al cabo, un Malfoy nunca cocina.

_I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah_

Giró su cabeza, buscando de donde provenía la música. Observó a Granger y la vio dormir inmutable. Encogiéndose de hombros, salió del cuarto y recorrió el pasillo, notando como la canción se sentía cada vez más cerca. Llegó a la sala y observó la sencilla decoración del lugar. Y aunque no estaba a su altura, tampoco pudo negar que fuera acogedora.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

__

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah

Maybe I have been here before, I know this room; I have walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and its a broken Hallelujah

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah  
_

Observó un aparato muggle que tenía una lucecita que titilaba. Se acercó y notó que de ahí provenía la música. Se sentó en el sillón más cercano y se tomó el tiempo de escuchar la canción. Al fin y al cabo, iba con el ambiente. Giró su rostro y vio unas cuantas flores en un florero y un par de fotos. Sintiendo curiosidad se levantó y se acercó al estante donde estaban colocadas.

_There was a time you let me know whats really going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you? (and)  
Remember when I moved in you; the holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah  
_

Observó cada una de las fotos con cuidado, viendo diferentes momentos de la vida de la castaña. Habían fotos de ella con una pareja que suponía eran sus padres, otras con Clarece, otras de Potter y Weasley. Pero una le llamó la atención. Se trataba de la foto con el marco más pequeño de todos. Una foto de ella sola. Se trataba de una foto en ese mismo apartamento, mientras miraba a través de la ventana con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no había visto en Granger. Una sonrisa dulce, y a la vez algo amarga.

_  
__Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
And its not a cry you can hear at night, its not somebody who's seen the light, its a cold and its a broken Hallelujah_

__

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu--jah

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu---u---jah_

Vio como se quedaba callado el aparato, para luego comenzar a sonar otra canción casi de inmediato. Fastidiado por el sonido de la nueva canción, presionó todos los botones del aparato, esperanzado de que alguno lo callara. Y luego de varios intentos fallidos, logró dar con el botón de apagado. Escuchó un golpe en la ventana y vio a una lechuza posada en el umbral. Suspirando, tomó lo que traía la lechuza, para luego dirigirse a tomar asiento.

Desdobló con parsimonia el profeta y abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver su foto en primera plana. Sonrió al imaginar la expresión de Granger cuando lo leyera. Comenzó a leer la columna de chismes y exageraciones de Skeeter, casi sin prestar atención, hasta dar con algo interesante. Sonrió ampliamente al no haber caído en cuenta. En ese momento todas las piezas de su plan cayeron una a una en su lugar. Por fin había conseguido lo que necesitaba para atrapar a Granger. Y aunque no lo hubiese planeado de antemano, las cosas se dieron mejor de lo esperado. Ahora solo faltaba confirmar un último detalle, y la castaña no tendría forma de negarse a su propuesta.

* * *

-Blaise.- llamó por la chimenea y al poco tiempo observó la risueña expresión de su amigo.

-Vaya Draco, ¿Quién pensaría que serías tan diligente?- preguntó risueño. -Aunque he de admitir que sorprende la velocidad con la que completas tus encargos.- añadió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me imagino que ya leíste el Profeta.- supuso Draco, mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a secarse el cabello con una toalla.

-Pensaba sentarme a leerlo ahora mismo, en realidad. Pero conozco una parte de los detalles de antemano dado que Pansy me los comunicó cuando buscaba incesantemente por ti.- respondió Blaise moviendo el Profeta de un lado para el otro. -A propósito, ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó al notar la decoración desconocida. Draco sonrió de medio lado, mientras seguía secándose silenciosamente. Blaise arqueó ambas cejas y sonrió también. -Eres aún más diligente de lo que me había imaginado en un principio. Ahora la pregunta del millón, ¿Cumplió tus expectativas?- preguntó.

-Tengo unas cuantas marcas en la espalda que podrías dar muestra de que tan bien las cumplió.- respondió Draco con simpleza. -Pero me siento decepcionado, Zabinni. Llevamos un rato hablando y aún no me has felicitado por mi compromiso.- comentó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Granger aceptó? Pensé que eran exageraciones del Profeta y paranoia de Pansy. Cuando vi la foto supuse que estabas en trámites, pero pensé que requeriría un par de sesiones más para que cediera.- dijo sorprendido.

-Al principio iba a ser así, pero el anillo que esta en la mano de Granger es una muestra más que suficiente de que estamos comprometidos.- mencionó Draco tranquilo.

-Tú sabes que eso no es del todo cierto, porque aún puede lanzarte el anillo y el compromiso por la cara si quiere.- refutó Blaise aún algo escéptico.

-Si no tuviera un refuerzo, lo más seguro es que así pasaría. Pero con las cosas como están, Granger no se puede negar a casarse conmigo.- respondió confiado. Vio como Blaise abría la boca para replicar, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!- escucharon gritar. Draco giró su rostro en dirección al cuarto de la castaña y río al reconocer la voz de Weasley. -¿Cómo mierda se te pudo ocurrir irte con Malfoy? Malfoy de todos los hombres del mundo mágico. Ese hurón bueno para nada que no hacía nada más que molestarte en el colegio.- Continuó la gritería del pelirrojo. Blaise escuchaba atentamente, mientras observaba la expresión risueña de Draco.

-Al parecer Weasley no sabe lo que es hablar en voz baja.- comentó Blaise, risueño. -Pobre castaña, despertarse luego de una noche de sexo con la voz y el rostro de Weasley de despertador debe ser algo horrible. Me lo imagino rojo y desesperado mientras le reprende por meterse contigo.- añadió con tono burlón.

-Dudo que él se encuentre aquí. No he escuchado el sonido de una aparición, y nosotros tenemos la chimenea ocupada. Debe tratarse de un Howler.- replicó Draco mientras la voz del pelirrojo retumbaba en el lugar.

-Hablando de Howlers. Ten cuidado, porque me pareció escuchar que Pansy y Astoria pensaban mandarte uno. Así que tal vez llegue pronto.- mencionó Blaise, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio.

-Es que no tienes vergüenza, Hermione. Pero no se que es peor, saber que tuviste sexo ayer con Malfoy frente a nuestras narices, sin que te importara que te escucháramos o el hecho que te desapareciste con él luego de que lográramos abrir la puerta.- añadió furioso. Blaise enarcó ambas cejas y miró interrogante a Draco, quien sonreía tranquilo.

-A propósito, ¿Qué es esa mierda que está en el profeta? No es posible que estés comprometida con Malfoy y mucho menos que esperes un hijo de ese imbecil. Tienes mucho que explicar, así que te espero a las 10 en Grimmauld si no quieres que Harry ponga a todo el cuerpo de aurores a buscarte. Y sabes que somos capaces. Más te vale venir y darnos una explicación satisfactoria. Oíste Hermione.- concluyó, para luego escucharse un grito frustrado. Definitivamente ese no había sido un buen despertar para la castaña.

-Draco, tienes mucho que contar.- exclamó el morocho mirando a su amigo fijamente.

-Lo lamento Blaise, pero mi prometida me espera. Tal vez en la tarde pueda contestar todas tus inquietudes si te dignas a visitar la mansión. Aunque no prometo nada, ya que estaré ocupado remodelando la mansión Black. Todo sea por el bien de mi futura familia.- respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

-Espera un momento, ¿Cómo así? ¿Remodelar la mansión?- preguntó al ver al rubio ponerse de pie y despedirse con una mano.

-Se un buen padrino y ven a visitarnos. Así podrás obtener todas tus respuestas y ayudarme de paso. Lo más seguro es que Pansy y Astoria estén plantadas en la mansión desde la madrugada. Claro, a menos que quieras que los padrinos de mis hijos sean Potter y la Comadreja.- murmuró sonriendo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el cuarto.

-¿Hijos?- preguntó desconcertado. -¿Cómo carajo sabes que Granger está embarazada?- preguntó viendo como su amigo se alejaba.

-Blaise, lo bueno de la magia es que te ayuda a saber algunas cosas antes de tiempo.- respondió Draco deteniéndose un instante en su camino. - Así que me ofende que dudes de mi capacidad de aplicar un hechizo confirmatorio de embarazo. No por nada me gradué con honores, amigo.- concluyó con una sonrisa, para luego seguir su camino hacia la habitación donde estaba la castaña.

-¡Draco!- llamó Blaise al ver que se alejaba, intentando retenerlo un poco más y así sacarle algunas respuestas.

* * *

**El Después…**

-Mueve tu trasero, Granger. No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo como para perderlo aquí contigo.- gruñó Blaise impaciente. Estaba de muy malhumor ese día.

-Mantén tu boca callada Zabinni, si no quieres que te ayude un poco y te deje sin voz por tiempo indefinido.- advirtió la castaña al tiempo que movía ligeramente su varita. El morocho la observó en silencio, para luego cruzarse de brazos y renegar en voz baja. -Por Merlín, Zabinni. No seas inmaduro. Ya casi estoy lista. Además, ellos no pueden iniciar nada sin mí.- dijo mientras lo miraba significativamente, sonriendo de medio lado al saberse con la razón.

-Maldita sea. Pasar tanto tiempo con Draco te ha contagiado de sus manías, Granger.- murmuró Blaise refunfuñando impaciente. -Pero aún así, ¿Por qué debo ser yo el encargado de llevarte? ¿Qué sucedió con Weasley y Potter? Al menos deberían servir de algo y venir a buscarte.- se quejó mientras miraba al techo.

-Harry y Ron están muy ocupados en este momento como para venir a buscarme, a diferencia tuya, Zabinni.- respondió Hermione mirándolo fijamente, para luego girarse y seguir con lo suyo. -Además no fui yo quien te pidió que me acompañaras. Si tienes algo de que quejarte, hazlo con Malfoy.- añadió terminándose de arreglar. Sonrió frente al espejo al verse completamente lista. Estaba impecablemente maquillada y vestida, así la madre del rubio no tendría nada de que renegar.

-¿Terminaste al fin?- preguntó al verla sonreír a su reflejo. -Ya era hora, no entiendo como las mujeres se pueden tomar tanto tiempo en cambiarse y arreglarse.- comentó.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Hermione observando a Blaise. -Si fuera por mi estaríamos desde hace mucho allá pero como Narcisa Malfoy se niega a que salga de este cochino lugar a menos que este "Debidamente arreglada", me toca pasar por este incomodo y poco practico proceso.- replicó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, no importa. Ya casi es hora, así que vamonos.- dijo tratando de minimizar su error. Se notaba lo fastidiada que estaba la castaña, y lo último que quería era tentar su suerte. Aún había muchas cosas por hacer, mujeres que conocer, deudas que cobrar, historias de Draco de que burlarse.

-Tienes razón. Démonos prisa que debe haber muchas personas impacientes.- dijo al tiempo que salía de la habitación, dejando a un cansado Blaise.

* * *

-¡Mione!- llamó Ginny, mientras la abrazaba emocionada. Hermione sonrió al ver a su amiga pelirroja llegar casi corriendo a su encuentro. -Te ves preciosa, Mione. Definitivamente el blanco te sienta muy bien.- añadió mientras soltaba a la castaña y comenzaba a detallar la elegante y sofisticada túnica. Hermione sonrió algo cohibida, mientras se sonrojaba por el cumplido.

-Tú también te ves muy linda, Ginny.- comentó mientras sonreía a su amiga.

-Ese es un verde muy Slytherin, pelirroja. ¿Acaso es un mensaje subliminal?- preguntó Blaise sonriendo, mientras observaba el vestido de Ginny. Había escoltado a la castaña en todo su camino hasta la Mansión Malfoy, para ser completamente ignorado. Eso le fastidiaba un poco. Ginny lo observó fijamente, como si se percatará por primera vez de su presencia, para luego sonreír.

-¿Y que sucede si fuera así?- preguntó sonriendo tranquilamente, para luego girar nuevamente su rostro y mirar a Hermione. -¿Por qué te trajo Zabinni? ¿Qué sucedió con Harry y Ron? Pensé que habían ido por ti.- preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño. Con ese tono de voz demandante, y esa pose era como mirar a la señora Weasley en sus años de juventud. Hermione se mordió el labio antes de soltar la risa que clamaba por escapar de sus labios y la miró condescendiente.

-Están ocupados, Ginny. No podían quedarse esperando a que terminara de arreglarme lo suficiente para que Narcisa estuviera satisfecha.- respondió mientras rodaba los ojos ante la mención de la rubia.

-Hermione, hablas como si te estuviera haciendo un mal.- dijo una voz femenina. La castaña suspiró antes de girarse y sonreír cansada a Narcisa. -Y veo que no me equivoqué al escoger esa túnica para ti. Te ves esplendida.- añadió orgullosa.

-Gracias por el halago, pero creo que fue algo excesivo el hecho que no pudiera abandonar mi propia casa hasta estar debidamente arreglada.- respondió Hermione mientras miraba a la rubia con seriedad. -Esta es una reunión privada. Sólo la familia y amistades cercanas se encuentran aquí. Entonces, ¿Por qué debería arreglarme tanto?- preguntó mirando fijamente a Narcisa.

-Querida, en esta reunión están las personas más importantes e influyentes del mundo mágico, por supuesto tenías que arreglarte así. Menos hubiera sido inaceptable.- respondió Narcisa regañándola suavemente. -Es mejor que salgas, hay muchas personas que quieren verte.- añadió para luego girar e irse caminando silenciosamente. Hermione enarcó ambas cejas para luego simplemente suspirar.

-¿Llevándote mal con la madre del hurón?- preguntó Ginny luego de ver como la rubia se alejaba.

-Al contrario, nos llevamos mejor de lo que pudiera haber imaginado.- respondió Hermione, haciendo que Ginny enarcara una ceja. -Has estado afuera demasiado tiempo como para verlo con tus propios ojos, Ginny. Narcisa ha aprendido a aceptarme, aunque hay algunas cosas en las que no puede evitar interferir.-

-Y la moda es una de ellas, ¿No es cierto?- preguntó Ginny, recibiendo un suspiro por respuesta. -¿Y que hay de Lucius Malfoy?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Vamos, Granger. Deja de chismosear con Weasley y sal rápido. Es mi obligación llevarte hasta donde esta Draco, para evitar posteriores consecuencias.-dijo impaciente Blaise, mientras señalaba un pasillo. -Además, Draco se esforzó mucho en hacer esta velada especial para ti y para todos. ¿No querrás hacerlo esperar más?- añadió con una sonrisa. La castaña observó interrogante al morocho y decidió desistir. Sabía que no podría sacarle nada a Blaise, así que lo mejor era descubrir la maravillosa sorpresa que Draco Malfoy había preparado para ella.

* * *

Caminó por los pasillos de la Mansión, mientras escuchaba a Ginny y a Blaise discutir tras de ella. Sonrió sin que ellos la vieran. Era obvio que el ex Slytherin tenía un marcado interés por su amiga, y podía ver como Ginny respondía a este de igual manera. Pero la pelirroja era demasiado cabezota como para admitirlo. Además, ella decía que estaba en una relación con un hombre desconocido, él cual no era más que producto de la exuberante imaginación de Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Luego de caminar por un rato, llegó a la puerta que daba al jardín trasero. La abrió inmediatamente, encontrándose con el lugar desierto y un camino iluminado por pequeñas luces flotantes. Sintió el frío llegar a ella y agradeció que su túnica tenía un hechizo climatizante, que la ayudaba a mantenerse caliente. Observó las luces en silencio, escuchando la exclamación ahogada de su amiga tras de si. Realmente se veía hermoso el pequeño camino iluminado por las luces, pero no podía evitar desconfiar. Podía sentir que había algo más. Algo oculto pero, ¿Qué podría ser?

Recorrió el camino lentamente, y vio que se dirigía al invernadero. Observó el lugar desde lejos y se pregunto internamente que es lo que tenía planeado el rubio. Suspiró al llegar a la puerta, y antes de abrirla se sintió incomoda. Algo le decía que lo que estaba adentro no le iba a gustar.

-Vamos, Granger. Abre la puerta de una vez.- dijo Blaise detrás de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Desgraciado, él sabía algo. Y por merlín, que eso la enfadaba. Abriendo la puerta, sintió como el olor a flores llenaba el lugar. Vio una luz cegarla para luego escuchar el sonido del disparador de una cámara. Alguien le había tomado una foto, y aún no sabía que estaba sucediendo. Cuando logró abrir sus ojos nuevamente se encontró con el invernadero, mágicamente ampliado, completamente decorado con flores y plantas. Observó todo el lugar casi sin poder creerlo.

La castaña se llevó las manos a la boca, e ignorado todas las miradas que estaban posadas en ella se dirigió a donde estaba el rubio. Lo vio sonreírle, mientras esperaba a que ella llegara a su encuentro.

-¿Qué te parece, Granger?- preguntó Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado al verla llegar junto a él. -Hice florecer la primavera para ti en la mitad de Enero. Encantador, ¿No te parece?-preguntó sin perder su sonrisa.

-Malfoy, sabes que odio la primavera.- murmuró Hermione mientras lo miraba seriamente, intentando mantener su expresión lo más neutral posible. No quería armar escándalo. No ese día y menos frente a sus seres queridos y conocidos. -Es demasiado cursi para mi gusto. Además a ti no te quedan bien estos detalles, así que di la verdad. ¿Qué te propones con esto?-preguntó Hermione mientras colocaba una expresión tranquila, aunque sus ojos chispearan de rabia.

-¿Desconfías de mí, Granger?- preguntó Draco colocando una expresión herida. -Luego de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, pensé que esta sería una buena manera de demostrarte mis sinceros sentimientos.- dijo con tono melodramático. -Además, ¿Cómo iba a saber que odiabas la primavera si fue en esta estación en la que nos enamoramos?- añadió teatralmente.

-Yo no me enamoré de ti en ninguna primavera, Malfoy.-respondió Hermione tratando de controlarse. -Así que agradecería infinitamente que la próxima vez no decidas la decoración sin mi, querido.- dijo con tono sarcástico, mientras le sonreía igual de sarcástica.

-Deja de ser tan caprichosa, Granger. Y mejor me das un beso sino quieres que todas estas personas comiencen a dudar de ti.- comentó Draco con una sonrisa.

-¿Dudar de mi? ¿Por qué habrían de dudar de mi?- preguntó Hermione mientras lo miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-Tener a este monumento de la perfección masculina frente a ti y no sentir al menos el deseo de besarlo es suficiente como para dudar de tus tendencias sexuales. Por favor tenlo presente si no quieres que se den malos entendidos.- Respondió Draco con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Qué es eso de Granger y Malfoy?- preguntó Theodore, que se acercaba a donde estaba la pareja. -¿Aún se llaman por sus apellidos?- preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

-Algunas costumbres son difíciles de superar, Theodore.- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa amable. En ese momento sintió como Draco pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la acercaba a si mismo.

-Eso y la ironía con la que responde son muestras de su afecto hacia mí.- dijo Draco sonriendo a su amigo. -Está loca por mí y esta es la única forma que ha encontrado para demostrarlo en público.- añadió con tono orgulloso.

-Me imagino.- fue la simple respuesta de Theodore.

-¿Y donde está Luna, Theodore?- preguntó Hermione, cambiando de tema antes de que el rubio siguiera hablando tonterías.

-Con Cygnus y Weasley.- respondió mientras miraba hacia un punto del salón. -Dijo que no se pensaba separar de él en todo el día.- añadió mientras se encogía de hombros. -Bueno yo me despido por ahora. Tengo un par de asuntos que atender con Blaise y siento que si esperó un poco más tu pelirroja amiga no dejará nada él.- dijo Theodore antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a donde discutían Blaise y Ginny. Hermione recorrió el salón sus ojos, para luego girarse a mirar fijamente a Draco.

-Crux está con tu madre.- respondió Draco antes de que Hermione preguntara. -Y si quieres saber donde está…- comenzó a decir cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡Mamá!- una vocecilla dijo, para luego abrazarse firmemente a las piernas de la castaña.

-…Scorpius esta con Potter.- terminó de decir al ver llegar al ojiverde detrás. -¿Cansado Potter? Es una pena, ya que la fiesta apenas empieza.- comentó Draco con tono burlón. Harry lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Con qué alimentas a este niño, Herms? Es incasable.- preguntó mientras observaba al pequeño. Hermione sonrió mientras tomaba al menor y lo alzaba en sus brazos para cargarlo. Con cuidado le arregló la túnica al niño, y luego acarició sus rubios cabellos. Sonrió al ver los inocentes y brillantes ojos grises del pequeño, y no pudo evitar apretarle ligeramente la nariz con su mano libre. Scorpius rió para luego acercarse y agarrar el rostro de su madre antes de besarla en la mejilla.

-Muy bien Scorpius. Sigue cansando a Potter y te recompensaré cuando lleguemos a casa.- dijo Draco sonriente, mientras era fulminado por Harry.

-Está en edad de jugar y explorar, Harry. Es normal que esté tan activo.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. -Pero estás haciendo un maravilloso trabajo. Eres el mejor padrino que Scorpius puede tener.- añadió con suavidad.

-Sigo pensando que Blaise hubiera sido mejor.- murmuró Draco mientras tomaba una copa de una mesa que estaba cerca y se la llevaba a la boca, ignorando las miradas fulminantes de Hermione y Harry.

-Zabinni no podía ser el padrino de Scorpius. Suficiente con que fuera el padrino de Crux.- replicó Hermione mirando a Draco seriamente.

-Esta bien, admito que Potter hace un buen trabajo.- gruñó Draco, haciendo sonreír a la castaña. -¿Pero Weasley? ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir colocar a la comadreja como padrino de Cygnus?- preguntó mirándola perplejo. -Si algo llegara a sucedernos, que futuro tan triste le depararía a Cygnus.- añadió mientras observaba al Pelirrojo babear al ver a Luna jugar con el pequeño rubio.

-No es momento para esto. Por Merlín y Morgana, hoy es el cumpleaños de tus hijos, Malfoy. Aprende a comportarte.- gruñó Hermione.

-Que irónico y bizarro sonó eso.- murmuró Harry. -Hermione, dame a Scorpius. Quiero llevarlo a jugar un rato más con los demás niños antes de que se aburra.- pidió, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el niño. La castaña asintió y le dio al niño, para luego ver como el morocho se alejaba con el pequeño.

-Malfoy, por favor. Esta discusión de los padrinos ya la hemos tenido un millón de veces.- murmuró Hermione sintiendo que pronto le daría migraña. -Agradece que dejé que escogieras los nombres según la ridícula tradición de tu familia. Así que compórtate y deja a Ron y a Harry en paz. Son unos muy buenos padrinos.- añadió mientras lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Draco la observó en silencio por unos instantes, antes de comenzar a reír suavemente.

-Que ingenua eres, Granger.- dijo Draco cuando paró de reír. -Toda esa discusión fue para deshacernos de Potter.- dijo con tranquilidad mientras la tomaba del brazo y comenzaba a caminar por el salón rumbo a la puerta más cercana.

-¿A dónde me llevas, Malfoy? Aún hay muchas personas a las que no he saludado y mi familia espera por mí. Sobretodo los niños.- preguntó Hermione al verse guiada hacia el exterior del invernadero.

-Tranquilízate Granger. Los niños están bien y los demás pueden esperar un rato antes de que los saludes.- respondió Draco con tranquilidad. -Pero el asunto que tenemos que arreglar tu y yo no puede esperar.- añadió mientras se colocaba serio.

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que dejes la fiesta en honor al cumpleaños numero dos de tus hijos?- preguntó irónica. En eso sintió como la abrazaba y se aparecían en un lugar. Observó a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en su apartamento. Su viejo apartamento. -¿Qué hacemos aquí, Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione al ver que el se separaba de ella y sonreía lánguidamente.

-Vamos a resolver un problema. Y aquí nadie vendrá a molestarnos o a interrumpirnos.- respondió Draco, mientras se aflojaba la corbata que tenía. En ese instante Hermione se permitió detallar lo bien que le quedaba la túnica de gana. Definitivamente a él todo le quedaba bien.

-¿Y ese es…?- preguntó vagamente, al verlo aflojarse la camisa. Draco sonrió con un poco más de ganas.

-Como bajar una creciente erección causada por un vestido provocador y muy, muy fácil de quitar.- respondió el rubio, mientras se acercaba a ella y rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-¿Me trajiste porque tenías ganas de tener sexo?- preguntó Hermione casi sin creerlo. En ese instante sintió como el cierre trasero de su vestido comenzaba a ceder y a bajar por su espalda.

-¿Y acaso tú no?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a morderle la oreja. -Estuviste una semana entera trabajando fuera de Reino Unido y me vas a decir que no extrañaste nuestras sesiones.- añadió mientras seguía su recorrido hacia la mandíbula.

-Malfoy.- llamó al ver que el rubio se entretenía con su mandíbula, al tiempo que seguía bajando el cierre del vestido. -Si sigues así me vas a arruinar el maquillaje y dure casi una hora haciéndolo.- añadió al ver como se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios.

-¿Y eso que importa? Tampoco es que necesites estar muy maquillada para verte bien, Granger.- dijo Draco comenzando a acercarse a la boca, para luego besarla posesivamente.

-¿Y tener a Narcisa histérica recordándome que debo lucir impecable?- preguntó mientras recuperaba el aliento perdido. Draco sonrió al ver como cedía cada vez más.

-Vamos Granger. Yo sé que tú también tienes ganas de quitarte este fastidioso vestido.- murmuró el rubio cerca de los labios de la castaña.

-Sólo si tú te encargas de distraer a Narcisa y de soportar su discurso sobre como presentarse en eventos públicos.- ofreció Hermione mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Ya tenía prácticamente el vestido en el suelo, pero se negaba a aceptar si no era en sus términos.

-Es un trato si me das dos buenas sesiones de sexo.- exigió Draco con una sonrisa. -Y tienen que ser completas. Tú entiendes a lo que me refiero.- añadió lentamente, para luego pasarle la lengua por los labios entreabiertos de la castaña.

-Trato.- dijo Hermione mientras pasaba sus brazos por detrás del cuello del rubio. -Pero te toca el hechizo a ti. No quiero quedar embarazada de nuevo en este lugar.- añadió mientras sentía como era despojada del vestido blanco.

-Pero si no estás en tus días, Leona. ¿De que te preocupas?- preguntó Draco con falsa ingenuidad.

-Obviamente estoy en mis días, Malfoy. Sino no te pediría que lanzaras un hechizo anticonceptivo.- replicó Hermione rodando los ojos. Se estaba comenzando a desesperar, pero tampoco iba a hacer nada si no había un hechizo anticonceptivo de por medio. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, y la castaña decidió separarse para buscar el vestido que había quedado relegado en el suelo y retocarse un poco el maquillaje. Aún podía regresar sin sufrir consecuencias.

-Que quisquillosa eres, Granger.- gruñó Draco al tiempo que lanzaba el hechizo. -Mas te vale que estas dos sesiones valgan la pena o no te dejaré salir de este lugar.- amenazó el rubio, lanzando el vestido que estaba en las manos de la castaña a un rincón del cuarto, para luego alzarla en brazos y llevarla cargada hasta otro lugar.

-¿No lo vamos a hacer en la alcoba?-

-Mi pequeña Granger. Tanto tiempo y sigues preguntando. La cama es para el postre. Las entradas y los otros platos se sirven en otras locaciones. Y en este momento me entraron ganas de hacerte gemir en la ducha hasta el cansancio.- respondió Draco con una sonrisa mientras la conducía al baño.

-Pero eso arruinara por completo mi maquillaje y peinado.- exclamó Hermione mientras pataleaba. -No, Malfoy. Al baño no.- pidió Hermione.

-Lo lamento leona pero si he de aguantarme ese discurso, al menos haré que valga la pena.- respondió Draco mientras la bajaba y la dejaba bajo la regadera. -Además, el cabello húmedo te sienta muy bien.- susurró al tiempo que abría el grifo y empapaba completamente a la castaña. Hermione gritó ante el contacto con el agua fría con su piel.

-Maldito seas tú y todos los Malfoy.- gruñó Hermione, al tiempo que lo halaba y lo hacia que el se mojase también.

-Cariño, tú también eres Malfoy.- le susurró al tiempo que le besaba el cuello. -Tú y nuestros hijos.- añadió mientras le mordía el cuello. Sonrió al saber que eso dejaría huella. -Y ahora lo que nos concierne saber es qué tan húmeda estás por dentro, Leona.- agregó al tiempo que introducía dos dedos de una vez. Hermione se aferró a la camisa empapada de Draco y gimió lentamente.

-Te odio.- murmuró Hermione al sentir como se contraía alrededor de los dedos del rubio.

-Si eso fuera verdad, nunca te habrías casado conmigo.- respondió Draco con seguridad. -Querida, tú me amas desde hace más de dos años. Así que se buena Gryffindor y deja de decir mentiras. Deja las mentiras a los profesionales.-

-¿Y como sabes que miento?- preguntó la castaña entre suspiros. Draco se separó lo suficiente como para ver el rostro de su esposa y sonrió. Sonrió burlón.

-No pienso decírtelo. Ahora, has valer mis preparativos.- respondió Draco, viendo como la castaña enarcaba una ceja. -No creas que fue barato conseguir a una maquilladora que trabajara un domingo en la tarde.- añadió antes de concentrarse nuevamente en el cuello de la joven. Hermione sonrió entre suspiros y supo que había caído nuevamente. Al fin y al cabo, sin importar lo que sucediera en el camino, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que Draco quería. Y aqui en confidencia, entre Draco y la Primavera, La primavera la fastidiaba mucho más.

**

* * *

**

FIN

xD

* * *


End file.
